


Vikingos

by Vardax



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Riders, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 51,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardax/pseuds/Vardax
Summary: Hiccup hizo muchos sacrificios para salva a su tribu ser un héroe ser aceptado era su sueño nunca pensó en las consecuencias y ahora debe guiar a su tribu salvar la relación con su padre mientas tiene que mantener al amor de su vida contenta, pero así es la vida.
Relationships: Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Kudos: 2





	1. Epilogo

Oscuridad total era lo que me rodeaba era como caer por un poso sin fondo pensé así que este es el viaje a Val-hala iba a cerrar mis ojos pero entonces como si un rayo de dolor atravesara mi mente los recuerdos aparecieron de la nada.

  
Flash back

  
Toothless ahora, el furia nocturna gira su cuerpo y dispara ala boca de la muerte roja el gas se enciende en segundos la muerte roja trata de frenar pero es muy tarde el plan había funcionado la persecución los agujeros en las alas era perfecto eso fue lo que pensé en el momento. La prótesis de Toothless ya no existía así que hicimos lo que pudimos para no ser golpeados por el enorme titán volador que se nos venia enzima fue muy poco muy tarde. Una sonrisa se esbozo en mi cara y pensé así que esta es la forma en el que el gran héroe muere la cola estaba a segundos de mandarnos a Val-hala era el fin.

  
Fin del flash back

  
Cuando el dolor y los recuerdos se detuvieron abrí mis ojos cual fue la sorpresa de que no solo no estaba muerto sino que estaba en mi habitación en Berk no lo podía creer estaba oscuro debió haber sido de madrugada sentía dolor y cansancio como si hubiera estado en una batalla trato de levantar mi mano hacia mi frente por la estupidez que acabo de decir claro que estuve en una batalla y fue épico. Noto que mi brazo está atorado en algo lentamente bajo mi mirada para ver por Odín, asta el cuello me duele cada pequeño movimiento me mata cuando finalmente poso mis ojos en lo que está sujetando mi brazo. No podía creerlo era ella mi valquiria que estaba asiendo aquí sentada al borde de mi cama en la silla de mi escritorio tenia una manta o abrigo no estoy seguro de piel de oso o lobo abrigándola estoy divagando como siempre dando un mejor vistazo a mis alrededores vi. A Toothless no muy lejos sentía como si un enorme peso se había levantado de mis delgados hombros estábamos vivos yo el no se como pero no me importaba me concentre de nuevo en ella.

  
Abrí mi boca y susurre su nombre Astrid no quería que se despertara el cansancio me devora y mis ojos se sierran lentamente con un último pensamiento había sobrevivido ala batalla de alguna forma y eso no era parte del plan.


	2. Capitulo 1

La oscuridad se intercambiaba con luz de forma intermitente sentía como la conciencia regresaba a mi de manera lenta y laboriosa abrí mis ojos lentamente aun en mi habitación en mi casa las paredes antigua hechas de madera crujían con la llegada del amanecer por una persiana medio abierta se filtraba la luz del día se podían oír los pájaros corrían por el techo de paja y madera.

Trato de sentarme en mi cama me tomo un esfuerzo enorme pero lo hice mire a mi costado aun lado de mi cama estaba Toothless durmiendo en una especie de cama de roca mirando mejor note que no llevaba el arnés ni la silla ni rastro de la prótesis pero pude notar las quemaduras en parte de su lomo estaba estupefacto ¿Por qué? Entonces lo recordé lo que sucedió con un rápido movimiento tome las ropas de la cama y las tires a un lado por Odín en ese mismo momento todo vino hacia mi como si Thor mismo me hubiera golpeado con Mjolnir los recuerdos las imágenes el dolor lo único que pude emitir fue un grito doloroso y violento.

Flash back

La cola se nos acercaba Toothless hizo un ultimo movimiento desesperado y nos ladeamos hacia un lado pero no fue lo suficiente rápido la enorme cola en forma de mazo nos golpeo al lado izquierdo la fuerza del impacto me separo de mi dragón caí hacia el infierno que venia subiendo hacia a mi de forma inexorable era el fin pero Toothless hizo una inmersión alas llamas que ascendían con una velocidad mortal me dije a mi mismo al menos la aldea su gente mi padre la mujer que ame toda mi vida están a salvo si mi sacrificio trae el bienestar a las personas que amo no me arrepiento de nada, un rugido de dragón interrumpió mi línea de pensamiento abrí mis ojos rápidamente y mire hacia arriba Toothless con toda la energía que me quedaba extendí mis brazos con la pequeña esperanza que me alcanzara solo un segundo ante que las llamas nos tragaran por completo el me envolvió con sus alas y caímos.

O hijo yo hice esto eso fue lo que pude escuchar entre murmullos y gritos de vikingos corriendo por la playa del nido, las alas se abren y mi padre creo que es el me toma en sus brazos pone su cabeza en mi pecho pasan un par de segundos y grita que estoy vivo mientras voy y vengo de un estado de inconsciencia. Gobber bueno casi todo de el no pude comprender en ese momento vuelvo a perder conocimiento por unos minutos al menos eso creo no estoy seguro de nada cuando vuelvo tomar conciencia escucho gritos a los lejos.

Stoid: (gritando ordenes con desesperación) vamos gente alisten los que aun puedan navegar reparen lo que puedan con lo que quede de los demás que fueron destruidos tienen asta el mediodía Gobber como esta Hiccup.

Gobber: la parte baja de su pierna izquierda esta destruida el pie desapareció los huesos están expuestos y la piel quemada debemos amputarla un poco mas debajo de la rodilla si no queremos perderle Stoid.

Con una mirada cabizbaja Stoid tomo la información que su mejor amigo le había dado esto era su culpa su hijo su heredero estaba en esta situación por su culpa no lo podía creer como diablos había sido tan ciego tan estúpido.

Stoid: hazlo Gobber no pierdas mas tiempo.

Gobber: OK Stoid rápido tu, tu y tu venga conmigo necesitó su ayuda

Los tres vikingos respondieron de inmediato siguiendo a Gobber entre la multitud que trabajaba como hormigas unos tratando de apagar el fuego que consumía a las naves que podían ser utilizables otros tratando a los heridos por todo el largo de la playa del volcán inactivo que era el nido la neblina se había disipado un poco pero solo una débil luz del sol traspasabas las nubes negruzcas del cielo mientras el cuarteto de vikingos atravesaba la playa Gobber se detuvo en unos de los barcos que aun eran navegables abordo rápidamente y bajo con una porta herramientas de forma circular debajo de su brazo. El cuarteto siguió su camino hacia una camilla al final de la playa donde un muchacho su dragón y una muchacha rubia se encontraba.

Gobber: bien esto es lo que vamos hacer Alf y Haakon sujeten sus piernas mientras Bjork e Ivar su parte superior no lo dejen moverse por nada del mundo un movimiento herrado puede ser la muerte para Hiccup fui lo suficientemente claro.

Alf, Haakon, Bjork e Ivar: si señor.

Astrid: (con tono preocupado) Gobber que va pasar que van hacer con la pierna de Hiccup por favor Gobber dime (lagrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos) no puedo perderle ahora es acaso esto algún tipo de recompensa torcida.

Gobber: (se acerca a Astrid i la abrasa en un intento de consolarla) Astrid su pierna su pie y la mitad de su pantorrilla estad irreconocible la única razón por la que no se a desangrado es por que el fuego cauterizo la herida donde antes estaba su pie debemos amputarlo antes que el hueso expuesto se infecte debemos evitar que entre en su sangre expandiéndose en todo su cuerpo.

Astrid: (llanto desconsolado) movimiento de cabeza afirmando que entendía la situación

Gobber: vamos a Acer esto no ahí tiempo que perder

Los vikingos se ponen en posición Gobber abre el porta herramientas y lo extiende sobre el suelo toma un listón de cuero y lo amarra debajo de la rodilla asiendo un torniquete se acerca ala cierra la toma en sus manos y comienza el procedimiento.

(estado semi consciente)escucho murmullos a lo lejos trato de abrir mis ojos pero los siento tan pesados la oscuridad me rodea y siento una pequeña molestia en mi pierna izquierda noto que la molestia empieza a aumentar poco a poco de molestia a irritación de irritación a dolor intenso no puedo soportarlo que esta pasando por Odín siento como si mis músculos se desgarraran de a poco centímetro a centímetro entonces siento algo tocar mi hueso (hiccup retoma conciencia) AHHHHHHHHHHHH(grito desesperado)

Su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar de forma violenta los vikingos tratan con todas sus fuerzas de sostenerlo el grito desesperado de Hiccup se escucha fuerte y claro por toda la playa los vikingos que trabajaban se detuvieron al instante muchos de ellos no dudaron en levantar plegarias a los dioses.

Que voy a hacer si lo pierdo como voy a continuar con mi vida el me enseño un mundo nuevo lleno de posibilidades a pesar del pasado a pesar que lo ignore toda su vida como voy agradecérselo si el no esta aquí como vamos a continuar sin el por favor Odín todo mi talento mi fuerza no me sirven de nada no puedo Acer nada para ayudarlo cuando me necesita mas que nunca.

Gobber: por Thor este cociente sujétenlo con fuerza no puedo detenerme a medio camino Astrid Astrid ASTRID TOMA ESE TROZO DE MADERA PONÉRSELO EN LA BOCA DE HICCUP NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE AHOGUE CON SU PROPIA LENGUA.

Un ruido me devuelve ala realidad como el rugido de un drogan herido ¿Toothless? No es Hiccup despertó en medio de la operación Gobber me grita algo y mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo tomo un trozo de madera de la porta herramientas de Gobber y lo coloco en la boca de Hiccup las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos nosotros hicimos esto es nuestra culpa lo arrinconamos en una esquina y porque teníamos miedo éramos débiles el nos mostró la fuerza de la mente y que hicimos nosotros lo convertimos en un paria en su propia aldea, y aun así en nuestro momento de mayor necesidad el lo sacrifico todo.

Gobber: sigan así solo un poco mas el muñón este casi listo.

Toothless: lo único que puedo Acer es mirar como sufre estos malditos vikingos juro por el padre de todos los dragones que si el muere no habrá fortaleza donde puedan esconderse de mi ira ellos son la razón.

Gobber: Listo ahora que sea lo que dioses quieran (o mi Hiccup lo lamento tanto no solo no pude protegerte sino que tu fuiste el que nos salvo a nosotros)

Hiccup: dentro del dolor siento algo en mi boca y lo muerdo con todas mis fuerzas, siento como si mi pierna estuviera envuelta en llamas cada nervio de mi cuerpo grita mis huesos se asen trisas el dolor se vuelve insoportable la oscuridad me engulle y lo pierdo todo

Fin del flash back

La parte baja de la casa Haddock sala principal 30 minutos antes que Hiccup despierte

Stoid esta sentado en su silla en la parte central a un lado de la chimenea metálica que se extiende asta el techo donde el humo sale por una claraboya en la parte izquierda al final de la habitación esta la cocina a mano contraria el cuarto de baño que tiene una bañera de madera entre ellos un pasillo que lleva a una puerta trasera donde se encuentra el patio y el retrete en la sala izquierda adyacente a la central esta el cuarto de Stoid la de la derecha se usa como bodega la sala central posee 2 pisos el otro echo con tablas de madera sostenida con pilares donde se encontraba la habitación de Hiccup.

Stoid: como pude decir esas palabras que pensara Valka si viera esto no se como podría perdonarme como el podría perdonarme

Ruido de puerta principal siendo abierta

Astrid: aquí esta el desayuno que envían del gran salón jefe

Stoid: lo siento Astrid pero comer es lo último que esta en mi mente ahora

Astrid se acerca ala mesa que esta cerca de la cocina y deja la comida ahí

Astrid: lo se jefe pero tiene que comer no puede perder sus fuerzas su tribu lo necesita su hijo lo necesita ahora mas que nunca

Stoid: para que, que acaso no hice el suficiente daño ya (subiendo el tono de vos) esto es mi culpa YO CAUSE ESTO LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE ME ODIE Y TIENE TODO EL DERECHO.

Astrid: (sorprendida y un poco asustada por la repentina explosión del jefe) no puede llevar todo el peso de la culpa toda la aldea le fallo además el aun esta vivo tenemos todo EL resto de nuestras vidas para Acer lo correcto para darle la vida que se merece

Stoid: lo siento Astrid no fue mi intensión gritar de esa manera creo que el cansancio y el hambre me están afectando.

Hiccup: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Astrid y Stoid escuchan el grito que proviene del segundo piso.


	3. Capitulo 2

Toothless: escucho movimiento en la habitación entre abro mis ojos y veo a Hiccup sentado en su cama con una mirada vacía en sus ojos entonces de la nada lleva sus dos brazos a su cabeza y un grito horrible sale de su boca me levante de mi cama de roca y fui De inmediato a su lado lo tome entre mis patas delanteras y puse mi hocico enzima de su cabeza tratando de darle algún tipo de alivio en esta situación.

Stoid y Astrid corren al segundo piso por un segundo la felicidad de que Hiccup estuviera despierto cruzo por sus mentes pero la cruda realidad se hizo presente en la peor forma, lo que encontraron fue a Hiccup gritando en agonía Toothless estaba tratando de reconfortarlo en una especie de abrazo pero parecía un esfuerzo inútil los brazos de Hiccup estaban sujetando el torso del dragón con desesperación el dolor se hacia palpable en sus ojos en la forma como temblaba de forma violenta de pronto todo se detuvo el grito el temblor el solo se recostó en su dragón tomando aliento de forma irregular y cansada como si hubiera estado batallando por horas.

Astrid: lo que vi cuando subí las escaleras y al llegar ala habitación me congelo Hiccup estaba sentado en su cama las ropas de cama tiradas a un lado exponiendo la parte baja de su cuerpo en ese momento comprendí que fue lo que paso debió Haber despertado y tratado de levantarse y al ver un muñón en ves de pie todo debió haber vuelto hacia el, la batalla la muerte roja su cola el impacto y las horribles consecuencias que esto produjo.

Stoid : por todos los dioses que e hecho como es posible que haya fallado de forma tan rotunda y clara como no pude ver las señales ese día cuando tuvimos esa conversación sobre entrenamiento de dragón yo simplemente lo ignore esta que escuche una respuesta que satisficiese mi propio ego no estaba pensando en su bienestar en lo que el quería o esperaba y después yo solo me fui dejándolo a su suerte persiguiendo a mi propio ego el nido de dragón la gloria el honor de ser el primero de encontrarlo y destruirlo (la culpa llena a Stoid por completo y cae de rodillas al suelo) esto es mi culpa yo hice esto.

Toothless: el temblor la respiración errática se detuvo pude sentir como su cuerpo perdió toda tensión y se volvió flácido contra mi cuerpo lo baje lentamente hacia la cama.

Astrid empezó a moverse de forma lenta hacia la cama de Hiccup Toothless noto esto de inmediato.

Toothless : miro hacia donde esta la escalera y noto ala hembra rubia y a su padre e escuchado sus nombres de la boca de mi humano pero no los recuerdo en este momento noto como la rubia trata de moverse hacia mi humano así que hago lo que todo dragón haría protejo ami cría.

Con un movimiento rápido el furia nocturna se pone entre

Hiccup y los intrusos extiende sus alas para que su figura se vea mas grande y amenazadora con ojos felinos abre su mandíbula desdentada que en un instante se llena de dientes afilados como navajas que podían desgarrar carne huesos en minutos capases de convertir a un humano de tamaño normal es no mas que una charca de sangre suelta un rugido aterrador deliberando un claro mensaje nadie se acerca a su humano.

Retrocedí rápidamente no lo podía creer Toothless estaba comportándose como un dragón salvaje entonces me golpeo como un hacha el estaba protegiendo a Hiccup de nosotros el pensaba que le íbamos a hacer daño a su humano el vinculo de estos 2 es increíble sentí como mi mente se llenaba de culpa, celo, arrepentimiento, miedo todos luchando por ser la emoción predominante.

Hiccup : cuando el río de recuerdos y emociones se detiene mi cuerpo pierde toda tensión siento como algo me desciende de forma cuidadosa en mi cama trato de retomar mis fuerzas por unos segundos cuando tengo la suficiente levanto mi brazo y lo llevo ami rostro me cubro los ojos mientras los abro de forma lenta ahora ahí mas luz en la habitación que antes me toma un momento ajustar mi visión noto que Toothless dejo de estar a mi lado si no que de espalda mirando hacía las escaleras tomo una mejor posición sentándome de nuevo apoyo mi espalda en el respaldo que esta junto ala pared trasera entonces pongo toda mi atención en mi dragón.

Astrid: logro notar movimiento detrás de Toothless es Hiccup esta despierto (pequeñas lágrimas se empiezan a forma en sus ojos) gracias a todos los dioses me muevo de forma inconsciente hacia el olvidando furia nocturna en frente de mi cuando lo noto veo que esta listo para atacar.

Toothless : noto como mi humano se recompone de nuevo miro de reojo para confirmarlo se mueve de forma lenta pero segura mi atención vuelve a los 2 vikingos enfrente de mi, vikingo criaturas sin honor monstruos vacíos de misericordia o compasión yo aun no puedo creer que mi humano venga de ellos. La rubia se mueve bajo mi cuerpo para saltar sobre ella y despedazar la los humanos saben bastante mal pero para protegerlo a el es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a hacer en el momento que voy a soltar mi ataque escucho la vos de el.

Hiccup: (vos cansada y andrajosa) Toothless basta dragón malo ven para acá.

Toothless: dejo mi postura me doy vuelta y le sonrío con mi legua afuera veo como una sonrisa torcida se forma en su boca voy a su lado y lo lamo llenándolo de saliva

Hiccup: Ah. Asco Toothless sabes muy bien que la baba de dragón no se lava

Toothless vuelve a colocarse del otro lado de la cama y se hecha en sus 4 patas como un enorme gato con alas, Hiccup nota a los dos vikingos a medio camino de su cama se preocupa al ver a su padre y a su amor de infancia tan sombrío Stoid esta de rodillas en el suelo con su cara baja y Astrid a punto tener un colapso nervioso.

Hiccup: Astrid, Astrid, ASTRID REACCIONA.

(en estado de shock) el va a atacarme pero en ves de eso Toothless simplemente se levanta y se da la vuelta. Después de unos minutos vuelvo ala normalidad es entonces cuando noto la vos de Hiccup (ASTRID REACCIONA).

Astrid se levanta rápidamente se acerca a Hiccup levanta unos de sus brazos forma un puño y lo golea en el brazo

Hiccup: que rayos estas haciendo mujer

Astrid: eso fue por asustarme tu gran idiota y esto es

Hiccup: esta va ser la relación mmm... (Interrumpido por los labios de Astrid posándose delicadamente en los suyos)

Astrid: por todo lo demás

Hiccup: creo que podría acostumbrarme (con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro) Astrid (tono de vos serio) que fue lo que paso después que Gobber me amputara la pierna

Astrid: ¿espera como es que sabes eso?

Hiccup: estaba consciente todo ese tiempo lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Gobber gritando ordenes a alguien sobre poner algo en mi boca después todo se vuelve confuso

Astrid se arrodilla enfrente de la cama de hiccup

Astrid: (Astrid lleva sus manos a su rostro i rompe en llanto) lo siento tanto Hiccup yo fui la que te dijo que nos salvaras a todos yo fui la que te dio el coraje para ejecutar ese plan y mira a lo que nos llevo tal ves ya no vuelvas a caminar nunca mas.

Hiccup: (se mueve ala orilla y abrasa la parte superior del cuerpo de Astrid con dificultad) de que rayos hablas yo tome mis propias decisiones tu me apoyaste en el momento que mas lo necesitaba estaba perdido mirando desde ese risco como la flota de mi padre iba camino a una muerte segura si tu no hubieras estado ahí para mi en ese momento todos estaríamos perdidos.

Stoid esta sumido en un poso de culpa y auto flageló cada vez mas hondo lo único que lo distrae son unas voces en el fondo de su cabeza casi no se oyen como susurros pero cada minuto que pasa su fuerza aumenta entonces nota que no son voces de sus pensamientos sino de seres humanos que están en la misma habitación levanta la mirada y ve a su hijo hablando con Astrid de repente Astrid cae de rodillas al suelo de madera cubriéndose el rostro un llanto se puede escuchar de forma clara la luz que entra por la persiana entre abierta deja ver la escena de forma clara Hiccup se mueve ala orilla de la cama y pone sus brazos alrededor de ella tratando de consolarla me pongo de pie y me acerco a ellos.

Stoid: (con tono dubitativo) hijo yo… No sabes cuanto lo siento…se que tal ves me odies

Hiccup escucha la vos de su padre y levanta su cabeza mientras continua abrasando a Astrid.

Hiccup: vasta con toda esta culpa lo que paso no fue responsabilidad de 1 solo todos tenemos parte en esto

Stoid: pero hijo yo fui el que tome a tu dragón el que no escucho yo simplemente deje que la ira y la estupidez me cegaran esto es mi culpa (bajando el rostro con vergüenza)

Hiccup: (con un tono suave de vos) Astrid podrías hacerme el favor de traerme un poco de agua mi garganta esta seca

Astrid sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta del suelo se sacude y baja las escaleras hacia la cocina, Hiccup espera a que Astrid desaparezca por las escaleras para dirigirse a su padre

Hiccup: NOSOTROS SOMOS VIKINGOS LA MUERTE NO ES MAS QUE OTRO RIESGO OCUPACIONAL DONDE ESTA EL GRAN JEFE DE BERK STOID EL VASTO DONDE ESTA EL HOMBRE QUE LUCHABA CON DRAGONES A PUÑO LIMPIO LO ÚNICO QUE VEO AQUÍ ES A UN COBARDE Y NO PUEDO PERMITIR QUE ESTO OCURRA NO CUANDO MAS TE NECESITO.

Stoid no podía creer lo que escuchaba su propio hijo el que ase no mucho fue catalogado de inútil no solo le estaba sermoneando lo había llamado cobarde el peor insulto que un vikingo podía recibir pero ahora en ves de sentirse ofendido cada palabra era como una espada directo a su alma entonces escucho lo mas maravilloso que un padre podía escuchar de su hijo a pesar de todo lo necesitaba y fue en ese mismo instante que lo decidió arrojar el pasado y vivir por el presente si Hiccup lo necesita el iba a estar ahí para el cueste lo que cueste.

En el momento que Hiccup le dijo que fuera por agua ella comprendió de inmediato que Hiccup quería hablar a solas con Stoid en el momento en que bajo las escaleras y llego ala sala central pudo escuchar la vos de Hiccup increpando a su padre.

Stoid: lo siento hijo fue un momento de debilidad pero es parte del pasado ahora que es lo que necesitas de mi.

Hiccup: (con una sonrisa en su rostro) bien por que esto recién esta comenzando y ya puedo ver una tormenta aproximándose.


	4. Chapter 4

Cerca de la puerta de atrás ahí dos baldes de agua en el suelo uno vacío y uno lleno con agua limpia Astrid toma un vaso de uno de los compartimientos de la cocina toma un cucharón Y procede a llenar el vaso antes de volver al segundo piso espera a que las cosas se calmen un poco i una vez que ya no puede escuchar la voz de Hiccup ella decide subir las escaleras.

Astrid: Hiccup aquí esta el agua que pediste

Ella se acerca ala cama rápidamente y le entrega el agua a Hiccup de forma cuidadosa cuando Hiccup la recibe con ambas manos sus dedos se tocan de manera suave asiendo que un pequeño rubor aparezca en sus mejillas.

Hiccup: Astrid toma asiento necesito hablar con mi padre luego retomamos nuestra conversación

Astrid: OK

Hiccup se lleva el vaso a su boca y bebe de forma lenta le cuesta trabajo tragar debido al poco uso de su garganta tose un par de veces Stoid esta de pie esperando por su hijo comience a hablar.

Hiccup : padre lo primero que necesito es que el hecho de que este despierto permanezca en total secreto asta que yo lo diga lo segundo es el hecho de que entrenamos dragones no puede salir de esta isla nadie puede volar fuera de nuestros limites para el mundo exterior nada debe ser diferente seguimos siendo una tribu en guerra con los dragones esto es de suma importancia no queremos llamar la atención de nadie los dragones pueden ser amigos, compañeros, protectores pero también pueden ser poderosas herramientas de combate armas formidables y ahí muchos hombres que darían su vida por ponerles las manos enzima y no podemos permitirlo no voy a permitirlo (se puede ver una clara determinación en sus ojos cuando Dice estas palabras) me entiendes padre.

Stoid estaba bastante sorprendido su hijo tenia razón el posible peligro que los dragones representaban era bastante real y su hijo lo tenia claro ni una pizca de ingenuidad en su razonamiento Stoid sentía como el orgullo se llenaba en su pecho.

Stoid: lo entiendo hijo y veré que se haga ¿algo mas?

Hiccup: si cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente

Stoid: 15 días

Hiccup: Astrid tu as estado aquí todo este tiempo

Astrid: si Hiccup ¿por que?

Hiccup: mmm... (Pensando) padre necesito que después de hacer lo que te dije vallas ala casa Hofferson habla con su padre y dile que tienes toda la intención de hacer esto oficial (Hiccup ase un gesto de manos señalando a el y Astrid) dile que tiene tu palabra que un contrato va ser negociado y firmado en el futuro cuando tengamos la edad apropiada si se pone difícil dile que estoy despierto pero que debe mantener el secreto y de no hacerlo cera acusado de tracción.

Stoid no lo podía creer su hijo no solo estaba pensando en su aldea sino que también en protegerla a ella que su reputación como vikinga no reciba ningún tipo de mancha y que decir de su reputación de doncella pura e intacta, Astrid estaba boquiabierta el había decidido su futuro como si nada ella realmente quería estar furiosa pero ella era mucho mas inteligente de lo que dejaba ver. Ella savia que solo había 2 opciones para ella el clan Haddock o el Jorgenson y ni siquiera quería contemplar la 2 segunda opción. Ella savia que Hiccup no era solo un héroe el era mucho mas que eso y por ahora eso era suficiente.

Stoid: eso es todo

Hiccup: si padre

Stoid: bien entonces me voy cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme

Stoid bajo las escaleras hacia la sala principal se dirigió ala puerta de entrada y salió cerrándola por fuera.

Hiccup espero a oír la puerta cerrarse para acomodarse en el filo de la cama y poder estar frente a frente con Astrid tenia mucho que decir y explicar estaba nervioso como nunca en realidad no savia cual iba ser su reacción acaba de tratarla como si fuera un objeto algo para vender o comprar y lo ultimo que el quería era causar esa impresión así que tomo aliento y se preparo para hablar.

Hiccup : Astrid por favor escúchame y no digas nada asta que allá terminado (Astrid afirma con su cabeza de manera lenta) a un recuerdo la vez que te vi por primera ves estábamos en el gran salón yo estaba con mi padre y mi madre en la mesa del jefe cenando tu estabas con tu familia llevabas 2 trenzas en ves de una con un vestido azul y tus botas de piel cuando tus hermosos ojos azules se encontraron con los míos no pude evitar enamorarme como un idiota fue como si Freía hubiera dejado escapar una de sus valquirias de eso Han pasado mas de 7 años y lo que siento en mi corazón no a cambiado yo te amo Astrid y no creo que pueda dejar de hacerlo ahora yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi (se nota un poco de tristeza en su vos) y es por eso que necesito este acuerdo entre nuestras familias de esta forma puedo cortejarte de manera abierta de esta forma puedo conquistar tu corazón poco a poco centímetro a centímetro yo se que tal ves sea una falacia pero te prometo que sin importar como yo voy acerté feliz y que vamos a tener una vida juntos por que no ahí nada que desee mas en este momento.

Astrid estaba estupefacta una cantidad innumerable de sentimientos pasaban por su mente desde ira, rabia, indignación, entendimiento, cariño y un sentimiento nuevo que empujaba a todos los otros (yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi) como se atreve a siquiera pensar eso que acaso el hecho que lo allá cuidado todo este tiempo no significa nada que acaso mi llanto y lagrimas fueron derramadas en vano ella no lo iba aguantar Iba a dejar mas que claro lo que sentía.

Astrid: como te atreves Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Astrid se pone de pie) que acaso crees que hago esto por cualquiera que acaso crees que derramo lagrimas por cualquiera para tu información esto solo lo hago por alguien importante para mi no puedo decir que siento lo mismo que tu pero no tengas la menor duda que apruebo este acuerdo entre nuestras familias y que espero con ansias que me conquistes.

Hiccup no lo podía creer como podía ser tan idiota ahora era Obvio que ella sentía algo por el un sentimiento de felicidad lo lleno.

Astrid levanta su puño y lo golpea en el brazo

Hiccup: que rayos Astrid

Astrid: esto es por dudar de mi y esto (lo toma del collar de su túnica y presiona sus labios con los suyos) por todo lo demás

Hiccup se soba el brazo con una sonrisa entupida en su cara Astrid vuelve a tomar asiento en la silla del escritorio los dos están ahí mirando al suelo ruborizado asta que un extraño gruñido se escucha del estomago de Hiccup.

Astrid lo escucha y no puede no dejar escapar una pequeña risa Hiccup se toma el rostro no puede creer que su cuerpo lo traicione

Hiccup: no habrá algo que comer o si?

Astrid: espera un momento yo te traigo algo para comer

Hiccup: muchas gracias mi lady

Astrid se ruboriza como un tomate con las palabras de Hiccup y el significado que llevaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Astrid baja ala cocina a buscar comida al pasar por la sala nota que el desayuno que trajo para el jefe aun esta ahí se siente aliviada el solo pensamiento de cocinar le da pavor lo ultimo que quería era mandarlo a Val hala de nuevo.

Se acerca a la mesa donde esta la bandeja con una hogaza de pan unos vegetales y un trozo de carne que aun esta tibia. Bueno esto tendrá que bastar por ahora piensa ella después de todo nunca lo e visto comer demasiado ahora que lo pienso bien desde la muerte de su madre es raro verlo en el gran salón comiendo y con los años esto se notaba mas al principio pensé que era por su madre pero el nunca fue muy participativo de nada de lo que sucedía en la aldea.

Astrid sintió una pequeña pesadez en su pecho pero decidió ignorarla por ahora había cosas mas importantes que atender.

Ella tomo la bandeja y subió las escaleras de forma lenta para evitar que algo se cayera al piso.

Astrid: Hiccup espero que esto sea suficiente lo traje del gran salón para tu padre pero salió tan rápido que no comió nada

Hiccup: al menos huele bien

Hiccup se sienta en la cama con su espalda en el Respaldo de esta Astrid pone la bandeja en sus piernas de forma cuidadosa para no irritar el muñón. Astrid toma el vaso que estaba en el suelo junto ala cama y le dice a Hiccup que va a rellenarlo de manera rápida va y vuelve con el vaso lleno de agua y unos cubiertos para Hiccup.

Hiccup: gracias Astrid

Hiccup toma el cuchillo y abre la hogaza de pan en dos toma los vegetales y los pone dentro del pan y luego ase lo mismo con la carne y procede a comer. Astrid ve a Hiccup cortar el pan y poner la carne y los vegetales como un relleno entre las dos piezas de pan esto era algo que nunca había visto la curiosidad la mataba debía preguntar.

Astrid: como le llamas a eso Hiccup

Hiccup: hfgrhrjtyjkhkuimmm (tratando de hablar con la boca llena)

Astrid ase una cara de disgusto ante esto Hiccup toma el vaso con agua y traga.

Hiccup: lo siento Astrid a esto lo llamo sándwich el pan toma el sabor de la carne y los vegetales haciéndolo bastante delicioso

Ella suelta una risita ante esto.

Astrid: solo a ti se te ocurriría algo como eso nunca dejas de sorprenderme

Hiccup se avergüenza ante esto nunca pensó que alguien como Astrid podría decirle estas palabras.

Hiccup: bueno como sabes aparte de ser un héroe y jinete de dragones también soy un inventor

Astrid: claro todos sabemos que tan buen inventor eres señor desastre caminando (con tono de provocación)

Hiccup: oye eso no es justo solo fueron unos problemas menores de calculo

Astrid e Hiccup comienzan a reír juntos por un par de minutos luego se calman Hiccup retomo su cara seria y Astrid supo de inmediato que el momento había pasado ella también tomo compostura

Hiccup: Astrid después que caí en coma que fue lo que pasó como llegamos del nido a aquí

Astrid: bueno Hiccup lo que paso fue….

Ella claramente estaba perturbada por lo que había pasado en esa isla los recuerdos difíciles de soportar de no quebrar en llanto por lo traumatizante de los hechos el sentimiento de perderlo todo la llenaba asta que sintió una cálida mano posarse de forma tierna en su mejilla.

Hiccup: Astrid todo esta bien yo estoy aquí vivo nada va sucederme a mi yo no voy a ir a ningún lado a veces los planes no salen como uno espera pero no podría ser mas feliz de estar vivo y esto no va a cambiar

Al escuchar sus palabras toda la angustia y tristeza desaparecieron el tenia razón habían sobrevivido a la mayor batalla en la historia de las batallas no había nada que temer (los planes no salen como uno espera) que quería decir con eso un poco de preocupación se reflejo en su corazón pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

Astrid: lo siento Hiccup ya estoy bien que paso después de que tu caíste en el coma fue esto

Flash back

Astrid escucha a Gobber decir que término con la operación

Gobber: Astrid ya puedes dejar de sostener la madera de su boca el esta inconsciente

Astrid: OK Gobber como esta el por favor dime que lo va a lograr

Gobber: (con una cara triste poco común para el) solo el tiempo y los dioses lo saben por ahora solo podemos rezar al menos su fiebre ha bajado un poco puedes vigilarlo por mi debo buscar a Stoid debemos volver cuanto antes ala isla

Astrid: OK Gobber déjamelo a mi

Gobber: nunca deja de asombrarme tu valentía Astrid es la peor de las situaciones no dejas que el miedo te controle

Lo que no savia Gobber era que en ese momento el miedo y la incertidumbre la llenaban por completo ella no savia que hacer lo único que quería era estar a su lado sentía que si lo dejaba por un momento el simplemente desaparecería en el aire como nada.

Gobber: bien muchachos síganme debemos ayudar a stoid

Alf, Haakon, Bjork e Ivar: si señor

De manera rauda se levantaron y siguieron al herrero, en la playa se podían ver a vikingos corriendo de aquí para acá tratando de salvar lo que puedan de las naves que destruyo la muerte roja de la cual su cadáver aun dispara humo hacia el cielo el dragón se estrello no muy lejos de la grieta original que habían creado los vikingos en una pared del volcán inactivo había pequeñas rocas por todo lados esparcidas por la playa de arenas plomizas.

Stoid: cual es el reporte de las naves Spitelout

Spitelout: solo 3 de las naves pueden navegar tenemos una 4 pero sin mástil solo puede flotar

Astrid: OH Hiccup esto es nuestra culpa tal, ves si no hubiera sido tan entrometida tu no estarías en esta situación

Astrid recuerda la noche antes de que Hiccup tuviera que enfrentar ala pesadilla monstruosa recuerda el viaje lo maravilloso que fue recuerda a los dragones y el nido y la primera ves que vieron ala reina ella sentía un miedo como nunca su primer instinto era ir ala aldea decirle al jefe pero Hiccup el no tenia miedo es mas estaba mas determinado que nunca a proteger a su dragón la determinación se veía en sus ojos entonces Astrid se vio a si misma en la playa temblando como una niña si la situación fuera a la inversa ella estaba segura de que el estaría ahí afuera creando un plan para salvarlos a todos esto le dio fuerzas.

Astrid: Toothless puedes cuidarlo por mi debo hablar con el jefe

Toothless hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza, Astrid se levanto y corrió por la playa buscando al jefe

Gobber: Stoid cual es la situación ahí algo en lo que pueda ayudar

Stoid: viejo amigo como esta Hiccup

Gobber: si tenemos suerte lo lograra pero debemos sacarlo de esta maldita isla

Stoid: ya tenemos 3 naves el estará en el primer viaje de vuelta

Gobber: i que ahí de esa cuarta que esta flotando ahí

Stoid: no tiene mástil no puede ir ningún lado sin remos

Astrid buscaba al jefe por la pedregosa playa las olas se escuchaban golpear los restos de las naves siniestradas que se hundían poco a poco en las orillas poco profundas de la bahía.

A lo lejos pudo divisar al jefe con su hermano político y a Gobber acercándose a ellos.

Fishlegs: Ay esa que va ahí no es Astrid

Ruff y Tuff: donde (al mismo tiempo)

Snotlout: si creo que es ella se dirige donde el jefe

Fishlegs: vamos a seguirla

Todos se levantaron y siguieron a Astrid, al acercarse al jefe y Gobber pudo escuchar la conversación que tenían y en ese momento una idea se formo en su cabeza.

Astrid: podemos hacer que los dragones la remolque

Stoid y Gobber se sorprendieron al escuchar a Astrid pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que no era mala idea.

Stoid: no es mala idea pero como

Astrid: podemos amarrar cuerdas ala proa y los dragones pueden tomarlas con sus fauces

Gobber: no es mala idea pero necesitamos al menos 4 dragones para llevar ese peso

Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff y Snotlout: no ahí problema

Astrid se sorprende de verlos cuando fue que me siguieron aquí

Stoid: bien doy mi aprobación entre más barcos mas gente puedo sacar de esta isla

Gobber: Uds. reúnan a sus dragones yo voy a buscar cuerdas lo suficientemente fuertes

Para el trabajo

Habiendo llegado a un acuerdo todos se ponen en acción.

Astrid: i Uds. por que decidieron ayudar tan de repente

Fishlegs: que quieres decir Astrid claro que queremos ayudar lo ultimo que quiero es quedarme en esta isla para siempre me aterra

Ruff: yo solo seguí al resto

Tuff: no iba a dejar que me dejen atrás

Snotlout: es mi responsabilidad como futuro heredero de Berk (le guiña un ojo a Astrid)

Astrid le da una mirada mortal pero no podía molestarse en lidiar con esto ahora además no es su batalla ella estaba segura de que una vez que el real heredero se recupere tomara su lugar que le pertenece por derecho de sangre. Ahora debían buscar a sus dragones por el nido se habían formado grupos de la misma especie por toda la playa otros simplemente volaban en circulo por la boca del volcán no se tardaron en encontrarlos y volver con el jefe.

Stoid: (su vos fuerte y precisa) CARGUEN TODO MUJERES Y HERIDOS PRIMERO ASEGUREN DE QUE NADIE SE QUE DE EN LA ISLA NOS VAMOS EN 30 MINUTOS

Gobber: Stoid los preparativos están listo ya tengo las cuerdas donde están Astrid y los muchachos

I en ese mismo momento los dragones y jinetes aterrizan Astrid se baja de Stormfly y se dirige al dúo

Astrid: jefe, Gobber ya estamos listo y se me permite jefe creo que seria bueno poner a Hiccup en la nave remolcada por los dragones y también que sea esta la que guíe el camino fuera de este laberinto de rocas

Stoid lo piensa por unos momentos es verdad que llegaron aquí con la guía de un dragón a si que es lógico salir de la misma forma además la nave remolcada será mas rápida si este plan fusiona solo había un problema

Stoid: estoy de acuerdo pero alguien debe convencer a la furia nocturna de dejarnos mover a Hiccup

Astrid: Toothless

Stoid: ¿Qué?

Astrid: su nombre es Toothless y no se preocupe yo me encargo

Stoid: bien lo dejo en tus manos entonces

Convencer a Toothless no fue tarea fácil pero una vez que se le permitió a el llevar a Hiccup en su espalda no hubo problema una vez todo listo era hora de partir.

Stoid: bien todos listo

Gobber: si los dragones tienen las cuerdas que están amarradas ala proa

Stoid: que estamos esperando vamos

Entonces cada dragón y jinete se levantaron lentamente de la cubierta del Drakkar y empezó a moverse de manera lenta pero segura entre mas se acercaban a aguas mas profundas la velocidad aumentaba los demás naves siguieron de la cuarta se dispararon flechas encendidas a piras mortuorias improvisadas con lo que quedo de los demás barcos no podían darse el lujo de llevarse a sus muertos para un funeral apropiado después en la nave guía iban Stoid, Gobber los heridos mas graves Hiccup y Astrid quien decidió quedarse a cuidarlo el viaje fue rápido y silencioso asta que la costa de Berk podían verse una vez que llegaron a puerto una masa de gente los esperaba al ver a los dragones remolcando el Drakkar se sorprendieron por decir lo mínimo y cuando vieron a una furia nocturna cargar con el hijo del jefe el que no ase menos de un par de horas no solo había sido desheredado sino que convertido en un paria para la tribu un sentimiento de indignación surgió de la muchedumbre estaban preparados para pedir exigir explicaciones asta que vieron a Stoid bajar con una cara hecha de piedra que simplemente decía el que diga algo en contra dese por muerto esto acallo cualquier intento de reclamo o pregunta entonces Gobber bajo de manera rápida y grito un par de ordenes algo poco inusual en el vikingo de carácter jovial.

Gobber: QUE ASEN AHÍ PARADOS COMO ESTÚPIDOS LLAMEN ALA CURANDERA Y DÍGANLE QUE VAYA ALA CASA DEL JEFE MAÑANA HABRÁ UNA REUNIÓN EN EL GRAN SALÓN AHÍ SE EXPLICARA QUE PASO

La muchedumbre se disperso rápidamente excepto por una mujer alta rubia de ojos azules con su cabello tomado vestida con botas de piel calzas azules un vestido del mismo color i en la parte superior un delantal era Ingrid Hofferson madre de Astrid se acerco rápida mente a ella que estaba junto a Toothless e Hiccup.

Ingrid: Astrid que rayos fue lo que paso por que vienen con dragones y eso es una furia nocturna (con un pánico evidente en su vos)

Astrid: madre por favor no ahora en la reunión el jefe lo explicara todo por el momento debo ayudar a Hiccup me entiendes mama

Ingrid: esta bien por ahora al menos asta mañana yo le explicare a tu padre cuando regrese de patrulla

Fin del flash back

Astrid: eso fue lo que paso al otro día Stoid explico la situación no puedo decir que la gente estaba muy convencida tuvimos que hacer demostraciones mayormente Fishlegs, ya que su Gronckle Meatlug era la mas sumisa después ayudamos en lo que pudimos y los pobladores empezaron a ver a los dragones diferentes esto causo que relaciones vikingo dragón se generaran de forma espontánea

Hiccup: debo decir que tu plan fue brillante usar a los dragones de esa forma ¿ellos ya tienen nombre?

Astrid: mi Nadder se llama Stormfly

Hiccup: (una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su boca) un nombre hermoso para un hermoso dragón y que decir de su jinete

Astrid se sonrojo un poco no podía creer que simples palabras la hicieran sentir tan bien no lo comprendía pero no le importaba.

Astrid: los halagos no te llevaran a nada señor jinete de dragón

Hiccup: no puedes culpar a un hombre por intentarlo (tratando de hacer una cara inocente)

Astrid suelta una sonrisa para luego poner una cara mas seria

Astrid: Hiccup puedo preguntarte algo

Hiccup: claro lo que quieras

Astrid: por que quieres mantener el hecho que estas despierto en secreto que acaso no es un momento feliz que estés despierto y bien se que no es la mejor de las condiciones pero no creo que eso deba importante

Hiccup: Astrid que es tan diferente ahora por que soy de repente un héroe

Astrid: ….

Hiccup: la respuesta es nada para ellos yo sigo siendo la misma persona que era antes el hecho que allá logrado lo imposible en esa isla solo tendrá impacto en esa isla de todos los guerreros que lucharon ese día gran parte de ellos debe pensar que solo tuve suerte y la otra que fue Toothless el que hizo el trabajo yo solo era una inconveniente carga en su espalda puedo apostar que muchos de ellos desean mi muerte ellos saben que yo soy el único heredero con un derecho innegable ala posición de jefe una vez yo este fuera de la ecuación entonces la posición de jefe es libre para todos el mas fuerte puede tomarla por la fuerza sin que nadie diga nada para rebatirlo después de todo nadie espera nada de mi por lo tanto si la aldea sabe que estoy despierto y en la condición en la que me encuentro los intentos de asesinato empezaran a caer como la lluvia es por esto que debemos mantener mi condición en secreto hasta que me recupere por completo y pueda salir caminando de aquí

Astrid no lo podía creer no lo quería creer pero entre mas pensaba mas razón le veía alas palabras de Hiccup esta aldea nunca lo quiso es mas la burla y el hostigamiento que sufría a diario era para llevar a cualquier persona a su limite.

Astrid: (con vos entre cortada) entonces ¿por que nos salvaste ese día?

Hiccup: eso es simple Astrid por que era lo correcto

No lo podía creer que habían hecho como se atrevieron a tratarlo así el era todo lo que se podría buscar en un líder coraje, valentía y heroísmo sentía una tristeza y al mismo tiempo esperanza por que ahora tengo la oportunidad de mostrarle todo el cariño el apreció que se merece todo el amor ¿amor? Como si Thor mismo le lanzara un rayo a su pecho Astrid comprendió de inmediato que era esa calidez en su pecho que era esa seguridad que sentía cuando voló por primera ves con sus brazos alrededor de su pecho por que su corazón se aceleraba cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraban con los suyos ella lo amaba era extraño nuevo maravilloso ahora mas que nunca deseaba que esa conversación de Stoid con su padre llegue a buen puerto

Astrid: lo comprendo Hiccup te prometo que el secreto será mantenido asta que decidas lo contrario

Hiccup: bien Astrid estoy un poco cansado y ya esta atardeciendo antes que se me olvide vuelve a tu casa tus padres deben de estar preocupados yo estoy bien te prometo que mañana mis ojos se abrirán igual que hoy

Astrid: pero Hiccup

Hiccup: sin peros lo último que queremos es rumores inventados de nosotros

Astrid: esta bien pero mañana a primera hora estaré aquí para cuidarte

Hiccup: no soy un niño puedo cuidarme solo

Astrid: sin peros Hiccup

Hiccup: esta bien

Astrid se levanta de la silla y va irse pero.

Hiccup: Astrid antes que te vayas ven acércate quiero decirte algo

Ella se acerca

Hiccup: mas cerca

En el momento que Astrid se acerca lo suficiente Hiccup se inclina la toma de los hombros y la besa de manera suave solo sus labios asen contacto por un par de segundos y se separan

Hiccup: buenas noches mi lady

Astrid esta la engaño para robarle un beso sabia que debía estar molesta pero lo único que sentía era felicidad tenia una sonrisa entupida en su cara muy a lo Hiccup

Astrid: buenas noches

Fue lo único que pudo decir y se fue como el viento

La mañana de ese mismo día

Stoid cerró la puerta por fuera

Stoid: bien hoy cera un largo día


	6. Chapter 6

Stoid estaba parado en la colina de su casa desde ahí se podía ver toda la villa las casa en formación circular uno externo y uno interno en el medio se encontraba la forja la tapicería el sastre la plaza y el mercado donde Johann hacia negocios cuando arribaba de forma estacional en verano y primavera cuando los primeros signos del invierno llegaban esa era la ultima ves que lo veíamos por ese año al lado derecho de la casa del jefe en una posición mas alta estaba el gran salón una escalera de piedra que bajaba toda la colina asta la parte central de la plaza de esta partía la calle principal que cruzaba en línea recta toda la aldea llegando al puerto donde los pescadores trabajaban y las visitas de otras tribus se recibían. Desde la plaza podías acceder ala residencia del jefe al gran salón y si ibas ala izquierda se encontraba la choza de Gothi la anciana de la tribu y curandera Stoid a un recuerda como fue que la cargo hacia su casa para que pudiera atender a Hiccup decir que estaba molesta es decir poco, pero una vez que vio al paciente todo paso a segundo plano un pequeño sentimiento de culpa se empezó a formar en Stoid, pero rápidamente se sobrepuso este no era el momento para esto su hijo lo necesita y el no iba a fallarle lo primero que iba a hacer era visitar a un viejo amigo se dirigió raudamente ala forja bajando las escaleras que llevaban de su casa ala plaza al acercarse ala forja se podían escuchar el martillo en el yunque Gobber estaba trabajando en algo Stoid se acerco ala puerta que tenia la ventanilla de atención abierta asomo la cabeza.

Stoid: Gobber estas aquí necesito hablar contigo

Gobber: Stoid claro pasa es mas yo también quería decirte algo

Stoid entra en la forja de un lado esta la fragua y el yunque que usa Gobber una estantería llena de armas nuevas y usadas y otras que parecen mas chatarra que otra cosa en el centro una chimenea que llevaba a una claraboya en el techo que dejaba salir el humo y el vapor en la parte derecha del edificio había varios barriles con agua y material sin refinar. continua a la fragua de Gobber ahí una pequeña mesa y en la parte izquierda ahí otra fragua y yunque que son de Hiccup ahí un pequeño cuarto separado por una corredera donde un escritorio y silla están puestos también de Hiccup, Gobber sumerge el acero que estaba golpeando en el barril para que se enfríe una vez logrado esto lo coloca sobre el yunque se saca su delantal y guantes de cuero cambia su mano martillo por su tradicional gancho y le señala a Stoid que se siente en la mesa cosa que el jefe acepta con gusto.

Stoid: bueno Gobber necesito tu consejo e decidido que el hecho que entrenamos dragones debe ser mantenido en secreto y que nadie puede volar fuera de Berk no queremos atraer la atención de la gente incorrecta

Stoid trato de decir esto de la manera mas convincente posible para no levantar sospecha alguna, pero Gobber siendo la persona que es sabia que había algo raro la prudencia no era el estilo de su amigo nunca lo fue en ese momento su cerebro puso las cosas juntas y tomo una suposición solo faltaba confirmarla

Gobber: Hiccup esta despierto verdad (con un tono de estar indicando lo obvio)

Stoid: QUE…. NO…. ESPERA COMO LO SABES QUIEN TE LO DIJO (con un tono de desesperación)

Gobber soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a Stoid perder su compostura de forma tan rápida en ese momento en el que su suposición era correcta sintió un alivio tremendo el chico estaba despierto

Gobber: tú lo acabas de hacer Stoid

Stoid se da cuenta de la situación y toma su mano y la pone en su frente no puede creer que cayera en un truco tan infantil el no era un niño por Thor

Stoid: si Gobber el esta despierto fue su idea

Gobber: no es mala idea si me lo preguntas creo que el chico tiene razón no debemos atraer atención no querida sobre todo de Alvin y escuche que los berserker tienen un nuevo jefe

Stoid: Dagur va ser un dolor en el trasero ese chico tiene algo malo en la cabeza la forma en que mato a su padre y madre es un maldito trastornado y Alvin ni siquiera quiero pensar en el con dragones

Gobber: Hiccup siempre tiene una especie de plan en su cabeza estoy seguro de que ya esta pensando en algo

Stoid: eso me lleva al segundo punto nadie debe saber que el esta despierto Gobber nadie asta que el decida lo contrario

Esto lo golpeo de una forma extraña por que Hiccup quiere ocultar esto que motivos puede haber seguramente no cera.

Gobber: ¿crees que Hiccup esta tratando de evitar un atentado a su vida?

Stoid: entre mas lo pienso es lo único que tiene sentido

Gobber no lo puede creer como es posible que no pueda confiar en su propia gente entonces los recuerdos de cómo su aprendiz era tratado vinieron a su cabeza como fue humillado y objeto de burla y golpazos que mayormente provenían de su propia sangre su propio primo el chico que estaba destinado a convertirse en su segundo al mando si alguna vez se convertía en jefe Gobber no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rabia entonces supo que Hiccup no estaba tan lejos de estar equivocado es mas probablemente tenia la razón

Gobber: lo entiendo mantendré el secreto

Stoid: gracias camarada

Gobber: ni lo menciones

Stoid: pero eso no es todo no vas a creer lo que me dijo después tu también sabes que mi hijo tiene un pequeño amor por Astrid

Gobber: HAHAHA ¿pequeño? Ese chico esta perdidamente enamorado de esa chica

Si me dieran una moneda de oro por cada vez que lo sorprendí mirándola por la ventanilla como un idiota ya seria el hombre más rico del archipiélago.

Stoid: bueno solo voy a decir que su padre y yo vamos a tener una conversación esta tarde

Gobber: ah crecen tan rápido y Finn lo sabe

Stoid: aun no

Gobber: bueno pasando a otro tema quiero mostrarte algo

Gobber se acerca ala estantería y de uno de los estantes toma un objeto envuelto en una manta de piel de oveja se acerca a Stoid y le entrega el objeto

Stoid: esto es lo que creo que es

Stoid lo desenvuelve y puede ver una prótesis para su pierna hecha de metal y madera la parte que conecta la pierna con la prótesis esta recubierta con piel y lana para mantener el frío del metal fuera del muñón la parte que va a servir para remplazar lo perdido tiene un diseño simple sin ningún tipo de gravado algo funcional y seguro.

Stoid: no se como agradecértelo

Gobber: no ase falta el hecho de volver a verlo caminar con orgullo y dignidad es suficiente

Stoid: no podría tener aun mejor hermano de batalla q tú

Gobber: ya basta de sentimentalismos somos vikingos por Odín

Stoid: tienes razón tenemos trabajo que hacer todos debemos reunirnos en el gran salón ahora voy a ir por Spitelout tu avisa a los demás

Gobber: entendido jefe

Stoid se retira de la forja con rapidez Gobber al ver su figura retirarse no puede evitar pensar que su amigo ya no cargaba ese peso gigante en su espalda en sus ojos aun se podía ver cansancio, pero ahora un rayo de esperanza se podían observar el futuro no se veía tan oscuro.

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón todos estaban expectantes, el gran salón era una estructura gigante con dos puertas abatibles de roble que eran la entrada a un recinto gigante lleno de mesas agrupadas en semicírculo desde el mas grande al mas pequeño tenían un enorme fuego central que mantenía el lugar caliente en la parte posterior se encontraba la cocina donde la comida se preparaba una bodega donde se guardaban barriles de agua miel y ale.

Para celebraciones especiales como Snoggletop, bodas y presentación de nuevos miembros de la tribu en la posición mas cercana al fuego central se encontraba la mesa del jefe y su familia después de esta salían la del segundo al mando y sus consejeros que eran los 4 clanes con mas influencia ya sea monetaria o en aporte de guerreros.

Fishlegs: de que crees que se trate esto

Snotlout: probablemente tío Stoid va nombrarme su heredero

Ruff: en tus sueños si alguien tiene el potencial de convertirse en jefe esa es Astrid

Tuff: hablando de ella donde rayos esta

Ruff: donde mas aliento de troll cuidando al moribundo

Fishlegs: el no esta moribundo al menos no que sepamos además ya tenemos a un heredero y Astrid esta cuidándolo así que nada va pasarle

Tuff: están en su nido de amor

Snotlout golpea a Tuff este cae al piso riendo

Snotlout: ella solo lo esta vigilando para que no haga algo entupido y se mate así mismo nada mas no ahí nada entre ellos Astrid es mía

Ruff: hahaha sigue pensando eso

La vos del jefe se escucha por todo el salón todos se calla y prestan atención. El jefe comienza con su discurso. El nuevo curso de acción es explicado la reacción a este fue tibia por decir lo mínimo hubo que explicar las razones para las decisiones que se habían tomado, pero con el tiempo se llego a que todos se pusieran de acuerdo al final de la junta muchos vikingos se acercaron para preguntar por la salud de su heredero si había mostrado signos de despertar Stoid solo dijo que el estaba mejor que su respiración no era tan errática y que paresia que en cualquier momento despertaba el hablo con unos o dos mas y luego se dirigió donde Finn Hofferson se encontraba.

Stoid: Finn quiero hablar contigo un momento

El padre de Astrid se acerco a Stoid y el le susurro algo al oído Finn hizo un gesto afirmativo y se retiro el gesto entre los 2 hombres paso totalmente desapercibido

Para la muchedumbre que se encontraba.

Finn al salir del gran salón se apresuro a bajar las escaleras de piedra hacia su casa que estaba en el semicírculo interior de la aldea donde las casas de los clanes mas importantes se encontraban era la primera del lado izquierdo la casa no era tan grande como la del jefe contaba solo con dos salas la central que tenia un segundo piso de madera sostenido por vigas y una secundaria ala derecha que era usado como dormitorio de el matrimonio en el segundo piso estaba la habitación de Astrid la sala central contaba con un fuego central con una claraboya para el humo saliera por el techo no todas las familias tenían el privilegio de poder costearse una chimenea como la familia Haddock en la parte de atrás de la sala estaba la cocina el cuarto de baño y la puerta trasera entre los dos en el patio trasero había un gallinero y un pequeño huerto donde se cultivan vegetales el retrete también se encofraba aquí, Finn entra a su casa de manera rápida y llama a su esposa que estaba en la cocina.

Finn: Ingrid no vas a creer lo que paso en la reunión

Ingrid: déjame adivinar Stoid te pidió una reunión para hablar sobre algo privado

Ingrid era una mujer tenaz y astuta y al igual que su hija era mucho mas inteligente de lo que dejaba ver su esposo al escuchar esto no se sorprendió el estaba al tanto de la astucia y brillantes de su esposa esta era una de las muchas razones por la cual él la Eligió a ella para casarse a pesar que la competencia no era poca.

Finn: perspicaz como siempre que crees que quiera cera ¿una propuesta de contrato?

Que mas podría ser es lo único que tiene sentido, pero no seria mas prudente esperar al que el muchacho despertara si es que alguna vez lo iba Acer un prometido inconsciente no podía convertirse en marido ni menos tener hijos esto era una desventaja enorme para el además el asunto con los dragones lo que hizo fue algo remarcable digno de el mayor héroe vikingo de nuestra historia, pero había algo mas en el estas eran las dudas que Ingrid tenia ella no iba a entregar a su única hija a alguien que no la merecía.

Ingrid: que más podría ser creo que quiere golpear el hierro mientras a un esta caliente

Finn: si pienso lo mismo, pero el problema es el muchacho no se si sea material para jefe que futuro le podría dar a nuestra hija

Ingrid: si me preguntas ami ninguno

Finn: mm puede ser, pero no juzguemos antes de escuchar a Stoid el dijo que vendría una vez se encargue de unos asuntos menores

Ingrid: tienes razón mi amor tal ves si tenemos suerte Stoid quiere que Astrid sea la nueva jefa mientras un nuevo heredero es producido

Finn esta maravillado con esa idea un Hofferson jefe de Berk ella seria un haddock para cuando eso pase, pero no cambia el hecho tal, ves esta unión no seria tan mala idea

Después de todo

Stoid termina con su ultimo asunto y se prepara para hablar con Finn no le podía fallar a su hijo no de nuevo con determinación se dirige alas puertas del gran salón al abrirlas se encuentra con Gobber.

Gobber: Stoid supongo que vas ala casa Hofferson cual el plan de batalla

Stoid: bueno es simple solo debo hacerle ver lo conveniente que es para su clan unirse al nuestro

Gobber: bueno si las cosas fueran tan simples sabes que Finn no es ningún tonto influenciable y que decir de Ingrid esa mujer es como una zorra su astucia es legendaria

Stoid: lo se Gobber Hiccup me dijo que podía decirles que estaba despierto si lo necesitaba si la situación se pone muy difícil le diré que tal ves su hija es necesaria para solidificar la posición de Hiccup

Gobber: sabes que eso puede ser malinterpretado

Stoid: lo se estoy contando con eso

Gobber: supongo que no es tan mala idea

Gobber al ver que se acercan ala plaza se despide deseándole suerte a Stoid por bien del chico el sabe que va necesitarla

Stoid esta frente ala casa y toca la puerta Ingrid abre y lo recibe de manera respetuosa Finn esta junto al fuego sentado en su silla favorita le señala a Stoid que se acerque y tome asiento en la silla que esta frente a el.

Finn: bien Stoid de que era de lo que querías hablarme

Stoid: bueno yendo al punto es sobre mi hijo y tu hija Astrid creo que seria de provecho mutuo para las dos familias una unión vía matrimonio

Finn: mmm... No lo se Astrid tiene una muy buena reputación en cambio tu hijo

Stoid: que quieres decir mi hijo es el más grande héroe de la era vikinga

Finn se sorprende que Stoid no allá respondido de una manera mas aireada ala mención de la pobre reputación de su hijo esto era sospechoso aquí ahí terror terrible encerrado

Finn: eso es verdad, pero el hecho es que en algún momento la fama va a pasar entonces que

Stoid: bueno es por eso que tu hija seria de gran ayuda en solidificar nuestra posición

Finn no lo podía creer tal ves su esposa tenia razón, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro

Finn: digamos que aceptamos cuales serian las condiciones

Stoid: bueno esto seria un acuerdo entre nosotros y el contrato seria negociado una vez que ellos estén en la edad apropiada

Finn savia que había algo mas no estaba seguro si Stoid quería tener espacio si algo mas se presentaba tal ves el muchacho estaba en peor condición de lo que se pensaba tal vez este moribundo.

Finn: la salud de tu hijo como se encuentra

Stoid maldijo en su mente savia que esto iba a surgir tarde o temprano el debe estar sospechando que la salud de Hiccup no es la mejor que estoy tratando de crear una situación donde puedo salirme del trato de manera fácil para no verme obligado a convertir a Astrid en mi sucesor como la prometida de Hiccup si algo le llega a pasar a el.

Stoid: siendo sincero…. (Pausa por unos momentos meditando si decir o no) el esta bien de hecho el esta despierto y en estos momentos debe de estar hablando con tu hija

Lo sabía el chico estaba consiente así que este era el secreto pero por que mantener esto en secreto

Finn: si el esta bien por que el secreto

Stoid: por su expresa petición

Finn: entiendo bueno Stoid creo que veo el beneficio de este acuerdo y asta nuevo aviso acepto Astrid es la prometida de Hiccup asta que estén en edad de casarse

Stoid se levanta y le da la mano a Finn seguido de un abraso esto sella el acuerdo verbal entre los dos Stoid ase un moviendo hacia la puerta señalando su retirada Finn ofrece acompañarlo antes de esto Stoid gira.

Stoid: supongo que no debo decirte que la situación de mi hijo es un secreto no quiero tener que mandarte a isla paria hahaha

Finn: nunca me han gustado tus bromas Stoid no te preocupes mis labios están sellados

Con esto Stoid se retira.

Ingrid emerge de la cocina donde estaba escuchando la conversación de Stoid y su esposo

Ingrid: que piensas querido podemos confiar en el jefe sigo pensando que ahí algo mas en esto

Finn: si lo se el hecho de que Hiccup este despierto y el secreto de esto es sospechoso por decir lo menos

Ingrid: creo que tal vez esta idea no nació de Stoid si no del chico me mencionaste sobre mantener los dragones en secreto también probablemente la idea venga de el también

Finn: pero cual seria el punto no me digas que

Ingrid: si creo que Hiccup el quiere solidificar su propia posición a trabes de Astrid el conquistador de dragones quiere ser también el hombre que no solo supero ala mas brillante vikinga de su generación, sino que también logro conquistarla a ella.

Finn: talvez solo el tiempo lo dirá

Afuera de la casa haddock Astrid se dirigía a su propia casa al bajar las escaleras vio como el jefe venia subiendo en su rostro se podía ver el cansancio Astrid se detuvo ella savia que el debía venir de su casa tal, ves ella podía llamarse a si misma la prometida de Hiccup horrendous haddock III el solo pensarlo la llenaba de una extraña felicidad a pesar del hecho que debía dejar de ser una shieldmaiden cosa que extrañamente no le importaba algo por lo cual a entrenado la mayor parte de su vida.

Stoid ve a Astrid en frente de el solo unos cuantos escalones más arriba decide acercarse para darle la buena noticia.

Astrid: jefe como le fue con mi padre (con un poco de miedo en su vos)

Stoid: bueno a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que el toque de una mujer estuvo presente en el clan haddock y a decir verdad siempre quise tener una hija

Astrid: entonces eso quiere decir (con una obvia entusiasmo en su vos)

Stoid: si Astrid todo fue bien si nada sucede en un par de años serás Astrid haddock esposa de Hiccup futuro jefe de Berk

Astrid estaba pasmada ahora era real el era suyo y de nadie mas ahora ella podía lanzar una hacha ala cabeza de cualquier zorra que quisiera acercársele fue sorprendente como muchachas que nunca habían siquiera hablado con el se presentaron en su casa con la excusa de querer mostrar sus respectos al héroe de Berk mientras el estaba inconsciente un claro acto de querer ponerse en buena posición en frente del jefe después de todo era el quien desidia el futuro de su hijo por tanto también la mujer que se convertiría en su esposa, pero Hiccup la Eligió a ella el prometió cortejarme conquistar mi corazón sabia que el ya la tenia en sus manos.

Astrid: jefe no sabe lo feliz que me ase esto

Stoid: Stoid Astrid puedes llamarme Stoid ahora somos familia y hablando de eso como esta el

Astrid: el esta bien le di de comer y hablamos el sueño lo estaba atacando así que debe de estar durmiendo en este momento

Stoid: supongo que te envío a tu casa siempre preocupada de los demás Astrid cuento contigo para que lo cuides yo no tengo todo el tiempo que quisiera para estar con el todo lo que quisiera la aldea necesita de un jefe

Astrid: por supuesto je… Stoid nada me haría más feliz

Stoid dejo que Astrid siguiera su camino y el jefe retomo el suyo. Astrid que ahora sentía un alivio en ves de incertidumbre por el futuro las cosas se veían mucho mejor al acercarse a su casa sabia que debía conversar con su madre de esto.

Ingrid: mi amor creo que seria mejor si me dejas hablar con ella tal ves ella pueda decirnos algo mas de esta situación

Finn: no podría estar mas de acuerdo Thor sabe que ella confía mas en ti que en mi si no fuera por esas malditas búsquedas del nido que llevaban a nada hubiera tenido mas tiempo para ella

Ingrid: no es tu culpa si no de Stoid y su obsesión por el nido supongo que ese es otro punto a favor de Hiccup

Finn: tienes razón

En ese momento Astrid abre la puerta principal y entra ala casa. Los padres de Astrid están junto al fuego central y la ven entrar

Ingrid y Finn: Astrid querida necesitamos hablar contigo

Astrid toma una silla de la cocina y se posiciona frente a sus padres entonces Ingrid comienza a hablar

Ingrid: Astrid que es lo que sabes acerca del asunto que Stoid quería hablar con nosotros

Astrid: se sobre su intención de un acuerdo para un contrato

Ingrid: bien bueno como sabes el estuvo aquí ase un momento nosotros aceptamos su propuesta, pero queremos tu opinión si tu no quieres esto podemos cancelarlo nada esta en piedra y tu tienes mas que suficientes ofertas de otros clanes

Astrid: no madre estoy de acuerdo con el contrato con Hiccup (en su cara se podía ver un rubor leve)

Ingrid estaba sorprendida el chico ya había tomado el corazón de su hija bajo las narices de todos tal ves el era mas astuto de lo que se veía.

Ingrid: y cual es la opinión de Hiccup de esto

Astrid: para ser sincera fue su idea en primer lugar

Lo sabía ese chico estaba planeando algo el sabe muy bien de su posición social precaria y quiere usar a mi Astrid para mejorar su propia imagen

Ingrid: estas segura que esto es lo que quieres vas a tirar todos esos años de entrenamiento ala basura por que en el momento en que te conviertas en su esposa va a tener otro tipo de responsabilidades de ti se esperara que tomes el lugar de líder entre las mujeres y que decir de el heredero que se esperara que tu produzcas

Astrid savia muy bien de esto savia que era lo que se esperaba de ella no podía decir que estaba preparada para todo pero también savia que tenia tiempo.

Astrid: estoy segura madre

Estaba sorprendida su hija había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo pensar que lo único que llenaba su mente ase una semana era entrenar matar dragones y ganar el en entrenamiento de dragón aun recuerdo la frustración y rabia que se podían ver en sus ojos cuando Hiccup la venció en el examen final.

Ingrid: que fue lo que cambio Astrid

Astrid: no lo se yo, yo (con vos dudosa) ya no tengo miedo

Ingrid: ¿?

Astrid: mama yo entrenaba por el cuando el nos dejo lo perdí todo y solo quedo miedo a vivir sin el a no saber que hacer conmigo misma el entrenamiento solo era una forma de escapar

Ingrid: pero Astrid Uds. solo tenían 4 años no podías hacer nada la pesadilla monstruosa se estrello contra la casa tu hermano gemelo hizo lo que pudo para salvarte para que vivieras no para que vivas con miedo

Ingrid preocupada se acerca a Astrid y la abrasa su hija solloza un poco y continua su explicación.

Astrid: lo se madre, pero no pude evitarlo mi vida era miedo y venganza los dragones ellos eran la causa ello debían pagar por lo que hicieron viví mi vida con eso en mi mente asta que lo conocí a el de verdad no como la gente decía que era no como su padre se expresaba de el si no a su forma real el lo arreglo todo le dio sentido a todo ya no necesitaba seguir luchando contra sombras y recuerdos yo lo amo madre

Ingrid estaba estupefacta su hija había cargado con una carga invisible toda su vida la muerte de su hermano fue un gran golpe ellos fueron los menores de 5 hermanos y ella era mi única mujer y este chico que paresia que era nada que nunca llegaría a ser nada rayos algunos hasta pensaban que moriría antes de siquiera caminar no solo había probado a todos equivocados no solo conquisto a su aldea y tribu ganando el espacio que le pertenece por derecho, sino que había tomado lo mas precioso para ella debajo de sus narices este chico no este hombre era un demonio comparable a su furia nocturna, pero el era nuestro demonio ahora ya no había duda en mi mente de la valía de Hiccup.

Ingrid: bien entonces todo esta listo mi pequeña valquiria el es tuyo y no dejes que nadie se acerque a el yo también vi a esas zorras tratando de escabullirse a través del jefe

Astrid: lo se madre no te preocupes

Ingrid: bien bueno supongo que desde mañana empezara tu entrenamiento

Astrid: ¿entrenamiento?

Ingrid: de esposa necesitas una serie de habilidades no quieres que el pobre chico se muera de hambre o ande desnudo por ahí

Un sonrojo se puede ver en la cara de su hija al nombrar a Hiccup desnudo.

Astrid: gracias madre creo que tengo mucho que aprender

Ingrid: sobretodo en la cocina la última vez casi matas a tu padre hahaha

Astrid: madre por favor eso fue un accidente un problema menor de calculo

Astrid se pone la mano en la boca no puede creer que acaba de usar una de sus excusas su madre la mira con una expresión de asombro y entendimiento esto molesta a Astrid un poco, pero después de un momento lo deja pasar

Astrid: estoy cansada madre padre voy a dormir

Ingrid y Finn: claro hija buenas noches

Astrid se levanta de forma cansada y sube por las escaleras a su habitación

Finn: no puedo creerlo ese chico es un demonio y que Astrid allá cargado con esa culpa todo estos años maldigo a Stoid y su bastarda búsqueda por el nido mi lugar era aquí contigo con nuestra familia

Ingrid pone una palma suavemente sobre su cara y le da un beso apasionado después de un par de minutos se separan

Ingrid: por favor no te culpes el pasado no puede ser cambiado tu creías que era lo correcto en ese tiempo y lugar ahora dejemos de hablar del pasado concentrémonos en el presente que tenemos mucho que celebrar si sabes a lo que me refiero (dándole una mirada seductora)

Finn entiende el mensaje de forma inmediata se levanta y toma a su esposa al estilo novia esta suelta unas risitas y lo besa mientras se dirigen a su cuarto

Ingrid: si tenemos suerte tal ves podamos tener otra hija que podrás cuidar.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup: si me dejan explicar verán que esto es solo un lamentable malentendido de parte de mi maestro

Astrid se da vuelta con una mirada acecina hacia Hiccup se podía ver como se sentía traicionada y engañada que acaso las palabras que había dicho ase no más que un día atrás no significaban nada que acaso para él no era más que un juego y quien rayos era esa sorra muy heredera de una tribu será, pero tendría que pasar por enzima de mi cadáver ante de dejar que tome lo que es mío por derecho.

Hiccup noto como sus ojos reflejaban esto su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora como demonios Gobber podía sé tan boca suelta y en el peor momento no voy a dejar que esto que me costó tanto se vaya al demonio no ahora que la tengo a ella.

Astrid: bien prometido te escucho (con frialdad en su vos)

Hiccup: bien por donde empiezo ya sé. Este incidente paso ase un año y medio estábamos visitando la isla de Bog donde la tribu bog burglars vivía mi padre tenía una reunión con Big-Boobied Bertha ella tenía una hija Ca (decidió que era mejor no nombrarla por su nombre en ese momento no queriendo crear más malentendidos) la heredera de su tribu ella debió haber tenido unos 13 tal ves 14 no estoy seguro bueno el punto es que a ella le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas una vez le robo los calzoncillos ami papa y los uso como bandera.

Gobber: recuerdo ese día eso fue tan gracioso

Astrid e Ingrid le dieron miradas a Gobber que decían que no interrumpiera la explicación si quería seguir con vida Gobber entendió de inmediato y mantuvo silencio.

Hiccup: bueno en cuanto llegamos ala isla y nos encontramos con la jefa y su hija mi padre le pidió ala hija de Bertha si podía cuidarme, ya que yo solo tenía 12 y mi padre no quería dejarme solo por miedo a que me perdiera o que vaya a explotar algo no sería la primera ves que pasaba ella aceptó con gusto no puedo describirla porque sinceramente ni siquiera recuerdo como era ni como se llamaba ella decidió que era buena idea explorar el bosque lo hicimos por horas el tiempo paso más rápido de lo esperado sin saberlo el sol ya estaba ocultándose corrimos de vuelta ala aldea en cuanto llegamos hay toda la tribu estaba buscándonos para que decir que mi padre estaba molesto por decir lo menos e igual que Bertha fue entonces que su hija hizo la acusación creo que pensó que esto los distraería de su enojo supongo que no quería ver como mi padre me gritaba en público no estoy seguro el punto es que nada paso ese día lo juro por mi honor como heredero de esta tribu me crees verdad mi valquiria yo jamás te engañaría jamás.

Astrid lo pensó en realidad no tenía razones para desconfiar de él además solo tenía 12 años

Astrid: está bien te creo Hiccup, pero no sé tal ves si me dieras una compensación

Genial ni siquiera estamos casados y ya me quiere exprimir bueno al menos me creyó Cami es como mi hermana lo último que necesito es que se odien mutuamente las necesito alas 2.

Hiccup: mmm recuerdas el hacha que tu padre le regalo a tu madre para su aniversario

La cara de Astrid se iluminó esa hacha era presiona la hoja el mango y la inscripción que tenía.

Astrid: si la recuerdo ¿Por qué?

Hiccup: que té parece una echa ala medida para ti yo diseñe y forje esa hacha puedo hacer una mucho más hermosa para ti aunque cualquier arma por bella que sea no sería merecedora de que una belleza como tú la cargue

Astrid se sonrojó con esto ella savia que él solo la estaba halagando para ganar su perdón así que iba a tomar el hacha con gusto.

Astrid: está bien Hiccup

Hiccup: bien Gobber espero que al menos lo que traes debajo del brazo sea mi prótesis

Gobber estaba pensando como Hiccup iba a hacer esa hacha de donde iba a sacar los materiales y el dinero una orden así costaba mucho entonces comprendió su plan esto va a costarme un ojo de la cara.

Astrid va ala cocina para tomar una escoba y una pala para recoger los restos del plato roto cuando tomaba la escoba su madre se acercó a ella.

Ingrid: Astrid realmente le crees la explicación que dio sabes que podemos cancelar esto si quieres no puedes vivir tu vida al lado de alguien que no confías

Astrid: mama claro que confío en él me extraña que me preguntes eso no ahí razón para que me mienta

Ingrid: él mantuvo al dragón en secreto por meses nos mintió a todos respecto a eso

Astrid: madre eso fue totalmente diferente sabes muy bien que él tenía una razón para eso o me vas a decir que Stoid no lo hubiera matado a primera vista

Ingrid: debo decir que tienes razón el chico tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo además nosotros nunca nos mostramos con interés si el logro mantener al dragón en secreto fue porque a nosotros nunca nos interesó saber ese secreto

Gobber: si Hiccup aquí traigo tu prótesis

Gobber le entrego el bulto a Hiccup este lo abrió y vio el trabajo de su maestro era simple pero eficiente.

Hiccup: podría hacerle algunas modificaciones, pero aparte de eso es una bella pieza de herrería

Hiccup separa la parte que va en el muñón amarrado con tiras de cuero y hebillas de metal un perno es lo que une las dos partes desatornilla la parte que va a tocar el suelo y va a servir como remplazo a su pie y la mitad de su pantorrilla.

Hiccup: Astrid puedes darme una mano aquí necesito tus dedos delgados para esto

Astrid estaba votando los últimos pedazos de plato roto en un barril vacío para luego ser quemado cuando este se llene al momento que escucho a Hiccup su corazón se apretó como podía desconfiar cuando le pedía que le ayudara con algo tan delicado como su herida y punto más débil de su cuerpo en un momento estaba a su lado Hiccup le paso la parte de la prótesis que va amarrada a su muñón.

Hiccup: bien Astrid con cuidado amarra las correas ami pierna

Con un movimiento delicado, pero velos de sus dedos lo ase.

Hiccup: bien ahora toma la parte inferior y atorníllala en el perno que sale de la parte superior

Toma la prótesis y con cuidado lo ase asta que llega al límite del perno quedando la prótesis segura.

Hiccup: bien ahora ayúdenme a levantarme

Astrid y Gobber toma cada uno un brazo de Hiccup y lo ponen de pie lentamente Hiccup siente un poco de dolor, pero está bien Ingrid se acerca al trío y Gobber lo suelta dejándolo apoyado en Astrid.

Hiccup: debo decir que se siente bien estar de pie de nuevo que piensas Astrid no tan mal para un lisiado

Astrid lo mira a los ojos desde la primera ves que lo enfrento en el pequeño valle donde lo encontró con su dragón nunca dejo de admirar su fuerza interior, pero ahora que lo mira nota que sus ojos están ala misma altura no podía ser ella era más alta que él a menos él creció en estos 15 días tenían la misma altura no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco la paresia más un hombre que un chico entre más pasaba el tiempo.

Astrid: Hiccup somos del mismo tamaño

Hiccup: es verdad puedo ver tus hermosos ojos color cielo sin tener que levantar la cabeza y también puedo Acer esto

Hiccup se acercó puso su mano libre en la mejilla de Astrid y le dio un suave beso en la boca después de un momento se separaron.

Astrid no podía creerlo así de fácil impuso su voluntad sobre ella no puede decir que no le gusto.

Hiccup: si me golpeas me voy a caer (con una sonrisa torcida en su boca)

Gobber: bien veo que la prótesis fusiona de las mil maravillas

Ingrid: debo decir que es un alivio verte de pie de nuevo creo que esto amerita una celebración

En el momento que Ingrid dice eso la puerta se abre y Stoid y Finn junto a Toothless entran en la casa.

Stoid: alguien dijo celebración

En ese mismo momento Stoid mira a su hijo de pie enfrente de él no lo puede creer nunca pensó que vería este momento al menos no tan pronto.

Stoid: hijo no puedo creerlo que ya estas de pie debemos Acer un festín en el gran salón para celebrarlo

Hiccup: padre ni se te ocurra solo estoy de pie porque Astrid me está sosteniendo aun ahí mucho que avanzar antes de poder decir que ya estoy bien

Stoid siente un poco de tristeza al escuchar esto es verdad aún falta mucho.

Ingrid: bueno si no podemos tener un festín que tal una agradable cena familiar

A todos les agrado la idea esto puso una sonrisa en la cara de Stoid.

Ingrid: querido puedes ir con Stoid y Gobber a buscar leña para la cocina mientras yo y Astrid preparamos la cena

Los tres hombres se prepararon de inmediato para salir Astrid ayudo a Hiccup a sentarse de nuevo en la mecedora con su nueva pierna antes que los 3 salieran Hiccup llamo a Gobber.

Hiccup: Gobber espera aun ahí cosas que necesito discutir contigo

Stoid y Finn dejan que Gobber se quede junto a Hiccup después de todo alguna razón a de tener para esto Gobber se sienta en frente de Hiccup mientras él toma la libreta que había dejado en él apoya brazos de la mecedora y la abre donde está el esquema de la cola de Toothless.

Hiccup: que quedo de la prótesis de Toothless después de la batalla

Gobber: nada salvable muchacho traté de Acer una copia, pero con lo que quedo me fue imposible

Hiccup abre la libreta mostrando el esquema a Gobber que lo toma con ambas manos al verlo no puede creer la complejidad del artefacto este superaba con creces cualquier enseñanza que le allá dado al chico en sus 6 años de enseñanzas un sentimiento de orgullo para el muchacho que consideraba como su hijo nació en su pecho.

Hiccup: y con esto puedes reproducirla le hice algunos cambios, pero debería ser posible para alguien de tu experiencia

Gobber: es más compleja que la otra, pero creo que puedo hacerlo me tomara más tiempo pero es posible

Hiccup: bien ahora da vuelta la hoja

Ahí había otro esquema de una cola con un sistema de engranaje este le permitiría al dragón controlar la cola por sí mismo.

Gobber: pero Hiccup cuál es el punto vas a dejar a tu dragón irse

Hiccup: no Gobber necesito que Toothless tenga libertad de movimiento ahí cosas que él puede Acer solo además el orgullo de un dragón es su capacidad de volar él necesita cierta independencia de mí yo no voy a poder estar con él todo el tiempo no es justo que el este anclado al suelo.

En ese momento Hiccup no estaba listo para rebelar la razones completas para esta cola él sospechaba que había dragones errantes por todos lados él iba a enviar a Toothless a reunirlos a todos en un solo punto después de todo él era el rey dragón después de derrotar ala reina.

Gobber: bien Hiccup lo entiendo esta cola es compleja nunca había visto algunos de estos mecanismos

Hiccup: lo se Gobber no te preocupes yo voy a ayudarte después de todo tengo que forjar una hacha por la culpa de cierta persona que no pudo mantener su boca cerrada como se le pidió que hiciera

Gobber iba a responder algo, pero se quedó callado en ese momento Hiccup noto que Toothless estaba oliendo la prótesis tratando de deducir que era.

Hiccup: que té parece compañero es mi nueva pierna sé que tal ves no es igual ala otra, pero es lo que ahí y abra que conformarse lo entiendes verdad

Toothless movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa señalando que entendía algo hizo contacto en el cerebro de Hiccup su dragón él podía, pero no puede ser a pesar de las señales la libreta el pincel el mensaje que le dio a su padre y ahora esto.

Hiccup: Toothless tú puedes entenderme puedes entender nórdico

Toothless ase de nuevo un movimiento afirmativo Hiccup no lo podía creer esto abría un mar de posibilidades.

Hiccup: lo puedes creer Gobber él puede entenderme

Gobber: bueno muchacho él siempre ha sido el más inteligente de los dragones

Hiccup: eso es verdad nunca se deja ver nunca toma nada lo único que alerta de su presencia es su rugido y las ruinas que quedan donde su llama golpea porque él nunca falla La descendencia impía de los relámpagos y la misma muerte si te encuentras con él lo único que podría salvarte es un salmón hahaha

Gobber: en eso tienes razón muchacho bien creo voy a ayudar a Stoid y Finn ya terminamos aquí verdad

Hiccup: si maestro

Gobber se levanta y sale por la puerta de atrás. Toothless al escuchar la palabra salmón levanto inmediatamente las orejas y mira a Hiccup con expectación.

Hiccup: no me digas que tienes hambre de nuevo está bien ayúdame a levantarme

Toothless usa su cabeza para ayudar a Hiccup a ponerse de pie con esfuerzo lo logra trata de dar un paso, pero resbala y cae Toothless pone su cabeza en su espalda para evitar la caída entonces Hiccup usa su cabeza como muletilla.

Hiccup: gracias, amigo

Hiccup empieza a dar pasos lentos, pero seguros cruza la sala y se dirige ala cocina Astrid está ayudando a su madre cuando lo ve primero de pie luego casi caer y finalmente caminando deja el cuchillo en el mostrador y pone sus manos en su boca no puede creer que esté caminando.

Ingrid: Astrid ya tienes eso listo

Ingrid al no recibir respuesta de su hija se da vuelta a ver lo que pasaba vio a su hija con sus manos en la boca y lágrimas en sus ojos sintió algo de pánico, pero cuando miro ala dirección en la que su hija estaba mirando lo vio el muchacho no solo estaba caminando, sino que a pesar de estar apoyado en el dragón lo estaba asiendo por si solo la fuerza interior de este chico es algo de temer cada vez más siente que hicieron la decisión correcta.

Hiccup: pueden dejar de mirarme como si Thor hubiera descendido del cielo y entrado por el techo

El tono de molestia se puede escuchar claro en la vos de Hiccup.

Astrid: perdón por emocionarme por tu recuperación no es que no estuviera preocupada ni nada

Ingrid se sorprendió Astrid era bastante buena en el juego de la culpa tal ves aprendió de verme a mí y su padre todos estos años Hiccup se sintió culpable de inmediato.

Hiccup: no fue lo que quise decir por favor no quiero que estés enojada conmigo

Astrid: está bien, pero que rayos ases levantado aún no estás listo para usar tu pierna

Hiccup: Toothless tiene hambre y pienso alimentarlo él es mi dragón y debo hacerme cargo de él

Astrid pone sus manos en su cadera tratando de decir que no había forma que lo dejara hacer eso solo la cesta de pescado era lo suficientemente pesada como para hacer daño permanente en su pierna Hiccup ve su expresión y sabe que es una batalla que no va a ganar Suelta un suspiro cansado.

Hiccup: al menos déjame salir al patio mientras lo alimentas

Astrid sonrío por su victoria al menos él la escuchaba a pesar de ser tan testarudo como su padre.

Astrid: madre no te importaría que te deje sola un momento

Ingrid: es el deber de una esposa cuidar la integridad física de su esposo así que ve

Astrid se sonroja un poco toma la cesta llena que está junto ala vacía que le había dado en la mañana abrió la puerta para que él salga con la ayuda de Toothless llego asta la puerta trasera dejo al dragón salir y se apoyó en Astrid una vez el dragón esta afuera este se dio vuelta e Hiccup se apoyó en su cabeza de nuevo y lentamente salió hacia el patio.

5 min. antes en el patio trasero.

Stoid y Finn estaban cortando leña cuando se abre la puerta y sale Gobber se acerca al dúo.

Gobber: por lo que puedo ver uds no necesitan mi ayuda

Stoid: no ya casi estamos, pero Gobber lo que quiero preguntarte cuando entre no pude no notar que había un cuchillo en el marco de la puerta sabes ¿Por qué?

Gobber pone unas de sus manos detrás de su nuca imitando a su aprendiz.

Gobber: bueno puede que haya mencionado cierto incidente que paso en la isla de Bog entre Hiccup y su heredera

Stoid se toma el rostro no puede creer que su mejor amigo sea tan idiota.

Stoid: que parte de no hablaremos de este asunto nunca más no entendiste

Finn estaba perplejo Hiccup y la heredera de Bog la hija de Bertha él debía preguntar.

Finn: ahí algo que Deva saber por qué si Hiccup está jugando con los sentimientos de mi hija va a llover sangre (con una cara que no deja espacio para malentendidos ni bromas)

Stoid: no, no, no Finn te aseguro que mi hijo tiene intensiones serias hacia tu hija lo que el idiota de Gobber está diciendo es un incidente que paso ase mucho tiempo y no fue nada más que un malentendido

Esto calmo al hombre si Stoid dice que no fue nada no tengo razón para no creerle.

Finn: bien Stoid confío en ti lo que quiero saber es como es que Hiccup estaba en una sola pieza porque no creo que mi hija sé lo haya tomado tan ala ligera

Gobber: a decir verdad el muchacho mantuvo la calma a pesar que su suegra y futura esposa lo estaban mirando con una mirada que podría matar él explicó lo que había pasado y le creyeron para su suerte a pesar que tuvo que ofrecer una hacha nueva de regalo recuerdas el hacha que me pediste para tu aniversario

Finn: si claro era hermosa no me digas

Gobber: exacto

Finn: valla Stoid tu hijo es más astuto de lo que se ve hahahaha

Stoid: él no es un Haddock por nada lo llevamos en la sangre

En ese momento la puerta trasera de la casa se abre los 3 hombres miran ala puerta y ven a la furia nocturna salir y darse la vuelta su cabeza esta enfrente de la puerta y una mano se apoya en ella.

Stoid: no puede ser

De forma lenta se puede ver la forma de Hiccup salir caminando lentamente al patio detrás de él sale Astrid con una cesta de peces ella la pone en el suelo y la vota haciendo que el pescado se derrame Toothless de inmediato se puso a comer el pescado Hiccup se quedó parado en el medio del patio.

Gobber: ese muchacho nunca deja de sorprenderme

Finn: su fuerza interna es algo para admirar

Stoid: aún no puedo creer que no vi su fuerza, valentía y coraje antes

Cuando Hiccup salió pudo ver como el sol se estaba escondiendo en el bosque de Berk

Respiro el aire helado de la isla que era su hogar de manera lenta para que llenara sus pulmones todo era tan hermoso las hojas verdes de los árboles la brisa que hacia que las hojas del suelo bailaran el pasto húmedo entonces Hiccup levanto uno de sus brazos con su palma enfrente de él recordó el nido los vikingos el Leviatán volador que casi termina con su vida.

Hiccup: sabes Astrid cuando liberamos a los dragones los montamos y nos dirigimos al nido yo savia que al final era yo y Toothless los únicos capases de detener a ese monstruo yo savia que solo yo podía ejecutar ese plan y estaba listo para dejarlo todo en esa isla no me importaba nada yo era nada que importaba si desaparecía si podía salvarlos a Uds. ala tribu a ti ami padre estaba dispuesto a entregar mi vida ese era el plan una misión suicida si iba a morir e iba a completar lo que creía era mi destino lo iba a ser en grande tal ves podíamos reencontrarnos en Val halla, pero como siempre los dioses me odian y tenían otros planes me dieron esta segunda oportunidad (cierra su puño con determinación y ase un movimiento como si estuviera tirando hojas al viento y lo abre) y no pienso desperdiciarla.


	8. Chapter 8

Astrid: que quieres decir a que te refieres plan que clase de plan es ese QUE CLASE DE PLAN ES ESE DONDE TU SACRIFICAS TU VIDA NO LO ENTIENDO HICCUP

Claramente Astrid no podía creer lo que escuchaba él pretendía alcanzar la cima para morir en ella y que iba a pasar con la gente que se queda atrás como nosotros vivimos el resto de nuestras vidas en la mente de Astrid este pensamiento lo llenaba todo.

Hiccup: no al principio yo pensaba que mi mente podía solucionar este problema entonces las fallas vinieron una tras otra con cada derrota más obsesionado con mis invenciones me volvía de manera sistemática deje de dormir de comer todo para tener más tiempo para crear para pensar de a poco me di cuenta de que me estaba volviendo un paria en mi propia aldea y en ves de volver a integrarme me empuje más afuera necesita ser una sombra un fantasma necesitaba estar por fuera del espectro solo así podía ver el problema no siendo parte de este entonces lo imposible sucedió derribe a una furia nocturna cuando lo encontré en el valle amarrado en las bolas estaba en Val hala esto lo arreglaba todo tomaba su corazón se lo entregaba a mi padre esto válida el poder de mi mente acceso a recursos personal la forja sin restricciones, pero entonces lo vi a los ojos lo que vi lo cambio todo él estaba tan asustado como yo, pero eso no era todo había una chispa de inteligencia en sus ojos él entendía la situación en la que estaba él sabía que iba a morir era casi como si fuera un ser racional cuando lo vi a los ojos me vi a mi mismo.

Astrid: pero eso es imposible quieres decir que todo fue una mentira quieres decirme que todo los tormentos que as sufrido fueron parte de un plan torcido

Hiccup: si

Un momento de silencio lleno la escena asta que Hiccup hablo de nuevo.

Hiccup: no… tal ves mira no estoy seguro lo único que se es que ellos crearon a Hiccup el inútil yo solo deje que creciera todos compartimos la culpa y lo gracioso es que casi funciona casi

En ese momento Toothless termino de comer y se acerca a su jinete él puede detectar la tensa atmósfera entre los dos humanos Hiccup se agacha lentamente y toma la cabeza de Toothless con ambas manos para evitar caer.

Hiccup: si no fuera por ti compañero tú resultaste ser mi mayor triunfo y mi peor derrota tú destruiste todo lo que yo creía lo que mi gente creía era correcto y al mismo tiempo te convertiste en mi gran herramienta en mi espada y escudo tú te convertiste en mis músculos mi fuerza cuando tú y yo estamos juntos somos uno

Astrid no savia que pensar el dejo que creciera que quiere decir como es posible entonces sus palabras tomaron sentido yo no dormía yo deje de comer él era un pescado caminante porque el dejo que sucediera las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran por falta de sueño él era nada no porque él nació de esa forma él lo hizo a propósito no puedes arreglar un problema cuando eres parte de él.

Astrid: Hiccup nunca más

Hiccup: ¿?

Astrid: no quiero que hagas esto nunca más tu vida no es algo que puedas desechar o preservar como se te dé la gana entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, pero no voy a tolerarlo de nuevo mi esposo va a vivir muchos años él va a criar a sus hijos y los va a sostener en sus brazos yo no seré la viuda de Haddock me entiendes te amo demasiado para verte desaparecer en la fría noche como si nada

En el momento que Astrid admitió que lo amaba su mundo se iluminó no podía creerlo ella me ama todo es perfecto podía ver como las lágrimas llenaban sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo después del amanecer él rápidamente uso la cabeza de Toothless para ponerse de pie dio medio paso y la abraso con ambos brazos como si dejaba de hacerlo ella iba a desaparecer en el aire. Él pone su frente contra la suya haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren el uno al otro.

Hiccup: te lo prometo

Después de esta simple promesa él la besa con toda las fuerzas que le quedan después de unos segundo ella responde de igual forma sus bocas y lenguas se abrasan mutuamente cada una luchando para mantener el control sobre la otra en una especie de guerra de voluntades este acto físico comunicaba todo lo que sentían en ese momento cuando se separaron para tomar aire se miraron todo estaba bien.

5 min. antes.

Gobber: que tal si vamos adentro con la leña

Finn: no espera que es lo que está diciendo Hiccup a Astrid

Stoid: hagan silencio Uds. 2

El trío escucha la conversación la explicación de Hiccup el hecho de que todo fue parte de un plan de alguna forma sonaba tan torcido como era posible Stoid savia que esto era su culpa su falta de presencia él nunca estuvo ahí cuando su hijo realmente lo necesitaba nunca escucho nunca hizo un esfuerzo. Después que su esposa desapareció todo se volvió oscuro nada importaba mucho lo único que me importaba era la amenaza de los dragones pensar que si lo hubiera escuchado.

Stoid: nadie debe saber sobre esto

Finn: no podemos dejar que nada dañe su imagen de héroe

Gobber: tienen razón

El trío se acercó ala pareja e hizo su presencia evidente.

Stoid, Gobber y Finn: coff coff

Hiccup: mi padre mi suegro y Gobber escucharon todo verdad

Astrid: eh si al parecer

Hiccup: lo único que puedo decir es que no me arrepiento de nada hice lo que tenía que hacer en el momento que debía hacerse

Hiccup se da vuelta lentamente para estar frente al trío Astrid lo sostiene por la espalda para que no caiga.

Stoid: lo sé hijo no te preocupes lo entendemos te prometo que nunca más vamos a ponerte en ese tipo de situación tener que recurrir a un plan tan extremo

Hiccup: gracias papa sería mejor que esto quede entre nosotros 5

Stoid: si hijo bien ya puedo oler la cena desde aquí que tal si vamos adentro a comer

Todos están de acuerdo y entran ala casa a cenar.

Astrid: hoy vas a comer el doble de lo que comes regularmente vamos a poner carne en esos huesos

Hiccup: pero aún tengo cosas que hacer

Astrid: Hiccup sin peros que acaso ya olvidaste tu promesa

Hiccup: no tienes razón lo siento

Astrid: bien de ahora en adelante yo voy a encargarme de tu salud

Odín dame fuerzas eso fue lo que Hiccup pensó en el momento que escucho el plan de su prometida todos entraron ala sala y se sentaron a cenar.

Los días las semanas pasaron 45 días ya habían pasado desde la batalla con la muerte roja en la aldea los rumores sobre que Hiccup no había sobrevivido la batalla era cada vez más fuertes es más la tribu pensaba que Stoid solo estaba comprando tiempo antes de anunciar que su línea terminaba con el que el clan Haddock terminaba con Stoid el vasto.

Hiccup despierta en su habitación se levanta rápidamente de su cama salta en una pierna asta su prótesis y se la coloca entonces empieza con su rutina normal primero abdominales unas 500 repeticiones con el tiempo cada vez era más fácil para él además él había ganado peso y músculos su cuerpo volvía a tomar su estado más natural él todavía no era una muralla de grasa y músculos como la mayoría de los vikingos si no más bien él era solo fibra y músculos. (Autor: como bruce lee)

Después de las abdominales comienza con las flexiones 1000 repeticiones más él también había crecido unos centímetros más él era el segundo más alto después de Fishlegs una vez que término con las flexiones venía la parte más difícil las sentadillas él debía fortalecer sus piernas sobre todo la dañada la primera ves que trato de hacer esto se calló en su trasero al segundo. Esto hizo que su dragón se preocupara y tratara de detener esta locura como hacerse daño así mismo iba a ayudarlo Hiccup tubo que calmarlo para que lo dejara hacer sus ejercicios con el tiempo el dragón vio el cambio en la complexión de su jinete él ya no se veía tan diminuto tan frágil él todavía era delgado, pero ya no paresia un pescado caminante en el momento que termino su rutina le hablo a su dragón.

Hiccup: Toothless que dices compañero tienes hambre

Con esto el dragón abrió sus ojos y le hizo un movimiento afirmativo entonces Hiccup tomo su ropa usual y se vistió y bajo rápidamente ala planta baja como si nunca hubiera perdido una pierna.

Hiccup: buenos días papa

Stoid estaba sentado en la mesa adyacente ala cocina comiendo sobras de la cena de ayer como desayuno al escuchar a su hijo bajar las escaleras aún le costaba creer el cambio que su hijo había experimentado a través del tiempo él se veía más saludable que antes parecería tener Más fuerza y que decir de su cuerpo no era bajo ningún motivo el estándar vikingo, pero haber ganado peso y músculos no hacia daño Stoid savia que desde el día que su primogénito vino a este mundo que él no iba a vivir lo suficiente para verlo caminar o llamarlo papa el hecho que allá nacido 2 meses antes de lo debido era casi una sentencia de muerte para él, pero su hijo tenía un destino más grande de lo que todos pensaban y Stoid agradecía a Odín cada noche por este regalo.

Stoid: buenos días, hijo debo decir que esa prometida tuya ha mejorado bastante en la cocina esto aun conserva su sabor

Hiccup se sonroja un poco al escuchar eso Astrid venía cada tarde a preparar la cena para él y su padre era un cambio bastante grande de solo desayunar a veces a desayuno, almuerzo y cena nunca había comido tanto en su vida.

Hiccup: voy a darle de comer a Toothless

Toma una manzana de la mesa y se dirige ala cocina abre la puerta trasera deja que su dragón salga y él toma con facilidad la cesta con una mano y sale.

Casa de Astrid.

Astrid: madre voy saliendo

Ingrid: ya alimentaste a tu dragón verdad

Astrid: si madre ya la alimente fue a dar un vuelo ella sola

Stormfly a diferencia de Toothless podía volar por ella misma por lo que usualmente volaba sola en las mañanas y con Astrid en las tardes.

Ingrid: bien entonces cuídate y no olvides que ahí una reunión de la tribu más tarde

Astrid: claro que no madre y no está con mayor razón

Con esto Astrid sale de su casa y se dirige ala plaza los vikingos que están ahí la saludan la mayoría de la tribu piensa que la razón por la que Astrid va ala casa Haddock todos los días y noches es porque Stoid la va a nombrar su heredera es más Stoid convoco una reunión hoy lo más probable para anunciar el deceso de Hiccup y hacer a Astrid su heredera de forma oficial esto no le molestaba ala tribu Astrid era valiente, fuerte y astuta ella tenía todas la actitud necesaria para ser jefe además de esta forma la aldea se salvaba de Snotlout como heredero el solo pensamiento te daba una sensación fría en la espalda.

Ruff: Astrid, Astrid ASTRID

Astrid mira hacia donde el sonido proviene al girar en esa dirección puede ver a Ruff acercarse a ella Ruffnut Thornton ella era una rubia con ojos azules y piel blanca parecida a Astrid, pero no con la misma complexión ella era la hermana gemela de Tuff.

Generalmente se le podía ver juntos la mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba vestida con una túnica azul marino un chaleco de piel café una falda también de piel café con un cinturón de cuero que unía la túnica con la falda el cinturón tenía una hebilla de metal y sus botas también azules con su casco característico con 4 cuernos y unos guantes cortados que se enganchaba entre sus dedos medio y anular.

Astrid: si Ruff que quieres en este momento estoy algo ocupada

Ruff: vas ala casa Haddock verdad

Astrid no puede más que suspirar ante esto Ruff ha estado molestándola sobre esto desde que ase una semana ella está convencida que mi suegro quiere convertirme en su heredera si tan solo supiera la verdad.

Astrid: si Ruff quieres acompañarme

De todas formas Hiccup iba a terminar con el secreto hoy para eso era la reunión así que no vio daño en esto la cara de Ruff se iluminó por fin Astrid iba a admitir que ella tenía razón podía apostar que la reunión de hoy era para anunciar que Astrid iba a ser la nueva heredera y futura jefa de Berk y si ella era jefa iba a necesitar una segunda al mando y quien mejor que ella para el trabajo.

Ruff: me gusta hacer explotar cosas Astrid

Astrid tomó eso como un sí y retomo su camino con Ruff en su espalda.

Hiccup: bien aquí tienes Toothless

Hiccup da vuelta la cesta de pescado derramando su contenido en el césped el dragón comienza a devorar el contenido Hiccup entonces se dirige ala barra de ejercicios que tenía en el patio trasero gracias a Gobber cuando no estaba trabajando en la prótesis de Toothless hacia estos trabajos pequeños para Hiccup después de todo entre más rápido se recupere mejor.

Astrid abre la puerta con sus llaves usualmente las llaves solo son dadas ala esposa es un símbolo de poder sobre todo lo que pasa dentro de la casa, pero como el clan Haddock no tiene ninguna mujer en el Stoid no vio ningún daño en esto además ella iba y venía todo el tiempo era mejor si tenía llaves.

Astrid: buenos días padre como amaneció hoy

Ruff estaba descolocada porque Astrid llamaría dehesa forma a Stoid es absurdo al único hombre que llamarías así aparte de tu padre real seria a tu suegro no será, pero no puede ser Stoid estaba sentado junto ala chimenea él estaba ojeando unos pergaminos sobre las reservas de comida que había para el invierno mayormente trigo, pescado, carne y pollo todo lo que puede ser secado salado para ser guardado después al momento que escucho a su futura nuera entrar y saludarlo levanto la mirada.

Stoid: OH hola querida como estas tú

Astrid: bien donde está él

Stoid: está en el patio de atrás haciendo su rutina con su dragón

Stoid entonces nota a Ruff detrás de Astrid.

Stoid: Ruffnut?

Ruff: buenos días jefe

Stoid: eh Astrid

Astrid: no se preocupe padre si ella lo averigua un poco antes no creo que haga daño de todas formas hoy lo van a averiguar todos

Stoid pensó en las palabras de su nuera ella tenía razón no ahí razón para esconderse hoy era el día que todos los rumores morían.

Stoid: bien bueno él esta atrás

Con esto Astrid le señalo a Ruff que la siguiera Hiccup dejo que su dragón siguiera comiendo y comenzó a Acer flexiones de barra cuando llevaba 10 min. de Acer esto a pesar de que Berk es un lugar frío Hiccup se sacó su túnica y siguió solo con sus calzas y 1 bota con su torso desnudo él había dejado su prótesis en un receptáculo especial diseñado por él y forjado por Gobber de esta forma la prótesis se mantenía de pie sin tener que sujetarla de esta forma era más fácil para Hiccup para ponerla en su lugar una vez terminado con su rutina de ejercicios la cual nació más como una distracción mental que algo que él quisiera hacer él debía admitir que los músculos nuevos y nueva fuerza física que estos le daban era un efecto secundario bastante bueno así que decidió hacerlo algo diario al principio hacer esto más dos o tres veces era casi imposible, pero con el tiempo y las repeticiones lo hicieron como respirar cada 10 minutos cambia la orientación de sus brazos para trabajar músculos distintos entre su pecho y espalda.

Astrid abre la puerta trasera y lo ve ahí él está asiendo lo que ase cada mañana el sudor estaba por todo su cuerpo el hecho de que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba desnuda solo acentúa más sus músculos que no eran grandes como lo usual para un vikingo, pero esto parecían que hubieran sido tallados en su cuerpo y para una mujer que no ase poco había cumplido 15 este espectáculo hacia que un calor que nunca había sentido se presentara en ella no es que ella se estuviera quejando ni nada es más cada día que veía esto le agradecía a todos los dioses su prometido no era una bola de grasa y músculos es más él solo era fibra y músculo y su cuerpo mostraba una flexibilidad envidiable tenía sus lados malos también ella savia que en el momento en que Hiccup se haga presente en la aldea va a atraer la atención tanto masculina como femenina esto le preocupaba un poco además la edad de las mujeres tampoco importaba eso lo comprobó cuando encontró a su propia madre mirando a su prometido asiendo ejercicios la cara que su madre tenía era nada menos que decente su madre se deshizo en disculpas cuando Astrid la encaro por esto cuando Hiccup se enteró él solo se río e hizo un comentario de que tal vez su suegro podía bajar un poco de peso tal ves una dieta su suegra tomo esto a pecho.

Ruff: ese es quien creo que es

Astrid: ah si

Hiccup nota que alguien entro al patio por la posición del sol él supuso que era Astrid

Hiccup: Astrid eres tú

Astrid: si Hiccup soy yo

Hiccup: ya voy a terminar espérame un momento

Hiccup ase un par repeticiones más y se detiene pone su pierna buena en el suelo y salta en una pierna asta su prótesis con una mano la asegura a su pierna su muñón no estaba totalmente curado, pero ahora las molestias eran menores todavía no podía estar de pie por largos periodos de tiempo, pero él no estaba anclado a un solo lugar una vez que su prótesis estaba en su lugar el camino hacia un par de Baldés de madera que estaban unos pasos adelante toma uno con agua y lo vierte en su cabeza dejando el agua correr por su espalda y pecho a pesar de la baja temperatura se puede apreciar el vapor ascender de su cuerpo toma el segundo balde lo usa para lavar su rostro y boca y luego la vota.

Hiccup: bueno mi valquiria hoy es el gran día mmm... sabes que Ruff esta detrás de ti verdad

Ruff estaba idiotizada no podía creer lo que veía él no podía ser Hiccup, pero era imposible que no lo fuera el cabello cobrizo sus ojos verde esmeralda la falta de una pierna la furia nocturna a un lado Toothless no podía ser nadie más que Hiccup, pero su rostro era más cuadrado más hombre que niño y esa espalda, pecho y abdominales él no era grande, pero Odín parecía que hubiera sido tallado a mano.

Hiccup: puedes tirarme la toalla y mi túnica está en la silla que está junto a Toothless

Hiccup se sentía un poco cohibido por la mirada de Ruff él no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de atención al menos no de otra mujer que no sea Astrid.

En el momento que Hiccup habla Ruff con una velocidad de rayo y con una mueca lobezna en su cara pasa a Astrid toma la toalla y túnica y en el momento que se va a lanzar a su presa un hacha la ase tropezar de cara al suelo.

En el momento que Astrid registra la vos de Hiccup su mejor amiga ya se estaba lanzando como una loba fue en ese momento que su cerebro le grito que saliera de ese estado de estupor y se pusiera en movimiento si no quería que la inocencia de su prometido fuera robada antes sus ojos con un cálculo rápido de la trayectoria de Ruff toma el hacha de su cadera y la lanza en el punto exacto para Acer caer a Ruff una vez que esto sucede ella salta sobre Ruff toma su hacha y la pone en su garganta.

Astrid: ni siquiera se te ocurra poner un solo dedo en lo que me pertenece

Ruff: OK rayos mujer no tenías que ser tan violenta

Hiccup está asustado y aliviado al mismo tiempo nota mental nunca hacer enojar a Astrid.

Astrid retira el hacha de la garganta de su amiga se levanta extiende una de sus manos a Ruff y la levanta del suelo entonces le pide que le entregue la toalla y la túnica de Hiccup Ruff con una cara de evidente derrota lo ase sabe que no puede jugar con fuego sin importar lo bien que se vea ese fuego Astrid toma de las manos de Ruff y camina hacía Hiccup una vez con el Hiccup extiende su mano para recibir.

Astrid: quita mano déjame ami

Hiccup ase caso y deja Astrid tome la toalla y comience a secarlo

Hiccup: Ruff no pongas esa cara tu misma te lo buscaste

Ruff: OK

Astrid ahora está secando la espalda de Hiccup de forma cuidadosa y lenta tocaba cada centímetro de piel y músculo ella pensaba que esto debe ser lo que se siente estar en Val hala.

Hiccup: como están los muchachos Ruff

Ruff: ese trío de idiotas como siempre Fish igual de cobarde que siempre mi hermano igual de molesto que siempre y Snotface aún tiene esos sueños desilusiónales de que su tío lo va a convertir en su heredero él está convencido que tú estás muerto

Un poco de culpa cruzo por su mente ella también creía que él lo estaba Astrid ahora estaba secando el cabello de Hiccup con un cuidado y dedicación que cualquier marido querría para su esposa vasta decir que esto hacía muy feliz a Hiccup.

Hiccup: me temo que ese pequeño sueño va a morir hoy

Astrid: toma cúbrete o te vas a enfermar

Hiccup ase lo que se le dice y se pone su túnica

Ruff: a que te refieres que va a pasar hoy (con clara excitación en los ojos)

Hiccup: bueno creo que es hora de terminar con todos los rumores

Hiccup camina junto a Astrid asta donde esta Ruff ella en ese momento se da cuenta de que Hiccup no solo se veía mejor, sino que la constitución de su cuerpo era distinta él aún era flaco, pero ahora se podía ver músculos a través de su túnica se veía más sólido no como antes que paresia que el viento si lo podía llevar era claro que había ganado peso y no solo eso él era más alto que ella era más alto que Astrid por un par de centímetros como un hombre podía cambiar tanto en un poco menos que dos meses, pero él lo había hecho.

Ruff: Astrid tú mantuviste en secreto todo esto (señalando a Hiccup de pies a cabeza)

Hiccup: acabas de señalar a todo mi ser

Astrid: lo siento Ruff era un asunto familiar entre nuestros 2 clanes

Ruff recién ahora empezaba a poner las piezas juntas todo empezaba a tener un poco más de sentido

Ruff: pero Astrid que ahí de la propuesta de los Jorgenson

La cara de Hiccup cambia de inmediato de relajado a totalmente molesto Toothless puede sentir esto de inmediato también de estar pacíficamente dormitando en un par de segundos se levanta extiendes sus alas garras dientes y se pone al lado de Hiccup él está listo para destruir cualquier amenaza a su jinete.

Hiccup: que propuesta Ruff

Ruff nota como el cambio de ánimo de su jinete ase que la furia nocturna se levante de su sueño ve con miedo como pasa de un perro gigante a una máquina de matar solo porque Hiccup se molestó un poco.

Ruff: no sé todo los detalles solo sé que snotface ha estado presumiendo que su padre va a conseguir que Astrid sea suya

De molestia paso a enojo esto dura solo un par de segundos el cerro sus ojos y retomo el control de sus emociones. el sabía que no había forma.

Hiccup: bueno supongo que ese será otro sueño que muere hoy Toothless todo está bien está asustando a Ruff

Con esas simples palabras Toothless volvió a comportarse como un perro gigante sonrío y saco su lengua.

Astrid: Hiccup mi padre rechazo esa oferta ase mucho ese idiota va a escuchar ami hacha cuando lo vea

Hiccup: no te molestes milady hoy todo caerá por su propio peso tengo planes y ellos son parte de él

Ruff: ¿entonces Ud. son pareja?

Astrid: no Ruff él no es mi pareja él es mi prometido nuestras familias tiene un acuerdo en el momento que tengamos la edad apropiada seremos marido y mujer

Ruff: no puedo esperar a ver la cara de ese estúpido cuando todos sus sueños se caigan va a ser hermoso

Hiccup: bueno ya vamos adentro necesito un baño y un cambio de ropa

Dentro de la casa al mismo tiempo

Stoid está junto al fuego terminando con los reportes de comida cuanto escucha golpear la puerta él se levanta a abrir y no es nada menos que su hermano político Spitelout

Stoid: que ases aquí hermano

Spitelout: vengo a hablar contigo Stoid

Stoid: bueno pasa siéntate junto al fuego

Spitelout ase lo que se le dice y toma asiento Stoid también lo ase enfrente de él

Stoid: bien hermano que es lo quieres decirme

Spitelout: que demonios sucede Stoid

Stoid cambia su actitud de forma rápida

Stoid: tendrás que ser más específico Spitelout

Spitelout: me refiero ala chica Hofferson porque vienen aquí todas las mañanas y no me digas que es para cuidar a tu hijo porque ya es bastante obvio que él no sobrevivió ala batalla que es lo que estás planeando Stoid que acaso quieres negarle el derecho a mi hijo de ser el siguiente jefe de Berk él es el siguiente en línea

Stoid no lo podía creer como se atrevía este bastardo voy a aplastar su cráneo con mis propias manos en el momento que Stoid iba a ponerse en acción una mano en su hombro lo detiene.

Hiccup: lo siento tío, pero los rumores de mi muerte son bastante exagerados

Spitelout: no puede ser como es posible no, no

Hiccup: que pasa tío párese que vio a un fantasma, pero le puedo asegurar que yo soy bastante real

Él se veía totalmente diferente su presencia era completamente distinta a lo que era antes él se veía tan distinto, pero a pesar de eso era el Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Spitelout: yo no lo siento no quise decir lo que dije

Hiccup: vasta mire Ud. es el hermano de mi madre por eso estoy dispuesto a olvidar que esto pasó ahora le recomiendo que se levante y se vaya a no ser que quiera ser acusado de alta traición Ud. sabe lo que le sucede alas personas que son acusadas de eso

Spitelout se parió de forma rápida y se retira blanco como un fantasma Stoid no podría estar más orgulloso de su hijo no solo evito que su tío muriera sino que manejo la situación de manera magnífica.

Hiccup: papa no puedes matar a alguien porque no comparte tu mismo pensamiento menos ala familia

Stoid: pero hijo lo escuchaste él te daba por muerto el prácticamente trato de exigir que nombre al idiota de su hijo como heredero

Hiccup: calma lo sé, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder gente todos son necesarios lo entiendes verdad papa

Stoid: si tienes razón

Astrid y Ruff que se mantuvieron en la cocina escondida para que Spitelout no las viera a pedido de Hiccup se levantaron y fueron ala sala

Ruff: eso fue magnífico lo manejaste como si fuera un bebe

Hiccup: tal ves Ruff ve a casa en una hora una reunión Cera convocada puedo confiar que mantengas tu boca serrada verdad

Ruff: si Hiccup mantendré el secreto, pero me dejaras volar cosas en Pedazos después

Hiccup: si si lo que quieras ahora ve

Ruff sale rauda por la puerta.

Hiccup: bien padre llego la hora

Stoid: bien hijo iré a preparar todo

Astrid: y yo te ayudaré a darte un baño Hiccup

Hiccup: tú no aras eso por mucho que lo quiera no creo que tu padre o madre lo aprobarían tal ves cuanto nuestro contrato esté firmado y sellado ahora ve a casa y prepárate

Astrid ase un pequeño puchero.

Hiccup: Astrid eso no va a funcionar conmigo

Astrid: aguafiestas, pero quien te va a cuidar mientras estas en la bañera

Hiccup: Toothless claro

Astrid: te refieres a solo necesito un salmón para pasarlo Toothless

El dragón ase un gruñido de indignación.

Hiccup: no él ya aprendió su lección verdad compañero

Toothless le sonríe a Hiccup.

Astrid: bien tú ganas Toothless por favor cuídalo él es lo más importante para mi

Hiccup se sonroja con esto ambos se acercan y se dan un pequeño beso

Hiccup: ahora ve que hoy es nuestra presentación en la sociedad vikinga

Astrid: bien me voy, pero voy a volver para ayudarte con tu ropa sin peros

Hiccup: está bien ve

Astrid sale de la casa

Hiccup: bien hoy será un largo día.


	9. Chapter 9

Hiccup llena la bañera de madera con agua.

Hiccup: Toothless puedes hacerme el favor

El dragón se acerca ala bañera y con un pequeño fuego de plasma calienta el agua la bañera estaba en el centro de la habitación Hiccup se pone en el lado derecho de esta ahí hay un receptáculo parecido al del patio en el suelo él enganchó su prótesis la suelta de su pierna y toma una de las barras paralelas que fueron agregadas ala bañera para que Hiccup pudiera entrar y salir de esta por si solo de manera lenta y delicada levanta su cuerpo por sobre el agua y se sumerge de forma lenta.

Hiccup: que té parece compañero nada mejor que un baño después de hacer ejercicios

Toothless solo saco su lengua en una clara señal de disgusto al dragón no le gustaba mojarse menos tomar un baño Hiccup simplemente giro sus ojos y se relajó más en el agua caliente cosa que era un lujo que pocos podían darse.

Astrid llega a su casa y llama a su madre al entrar por la puerta.

Astrid: madre ya estoy aquí

Ingrid: el baño esta listo Astrid tu padre acaba de salir

Astrid se apresura y entra al baño con el objetivo de acelerar todo el proceso ella realmente quiere ir a ayudar a Hiccup más ahora que tenía algo que darle había trabajado en él toda la semana.

Una vez que Astrid termina su madre entra con toallas y la rodea con ellas cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

Ingrid: vamos niña en tu cuarto está todo listo

El cuarto de Astrid es iluminado por el sol que entra por la ventana que da ala plaza la cama de Astrid está en el medio de la habitación también un armario a un lado de la ventana en el otro extremo un tocador con un espejo de medio cuerpo y una silla en el lado opuesto donde está la escalera que sube de la planta baja un espejo de cuerpo entero Astrid no era una mujer vanidosa, pero su madre le aseguro que verse lo mejor posible también era parte del orgullo de una ShieldMaiden ahora que lo piensa bien tal vez ella tenía otros motivos para esto.

Madre e hija suben a su cuarto ahí Astrid es vestida y peinada y preparada con sumo cuidado.

Una vez terminado esto Ingrid no puede creer lo que ve su pequeña niña se convertía en mujer ante sus ojos ella entonces pensó en todo lo que a pasado en como ella ha cambiado y en el muchacho que empezó todo esto ase más de 3 meses.

Astrid: como me veo mama

Ingrid: te ves hermosa querida como una valquiria

Astrid: crees que a él le guste

Al preguntar esto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ingrid: gustarle a ese muchacho se le va a salir la tapa de los sesos cuanto te vea si él creía estar enamorado antes ahora va a vivir adorándote no me extrañaría que quiera adelantar la boda

En la casa Haddock.

Hiccup sale de la bañera se pone su prótesis toma las toallas y se seca sube rápidamente las escaleras al llegar a su habitación encuentra su ropa enzima de la cama las bota café pantalones verdes un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla en forma de una furia nocturna en círculo su túnica verde una capa de piel de oso que se sujeta por dos broches que son el símbolo del clan Haddock hechos de plata Hiccup se sienta en la cama toma un pequeño cofre debajo de esta lo abre y toma un pequeño bolso de piel lo abre y saca un delicado collar de plata tienen un colgante que es una escama de Stormfly que está sujetada por plata al collar este es el regalo de cumpleaños de Astrid Hiccup lamenta no poder haberlo terminado a tiempo, pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones.

En la casa Hofferson.

Finn está esperando junto al fuego que su esposa e hija bajen de la planta alta.

Finn: cuanto tiempo más van a tardar falta poco para la reunión

Ingrid: ya vamos para abajo calma

En ese momento madre e hija comienzan a descender.

Finn: por Freya no lo puedo creer mi hija se convirtió en una valquiria

Astrid se ve hermosa como nunca lo había hecho antes estaba vestida con un vestido entero que tenía intrincados diseños en la parte baja su parte media estaba acentuada por un cinturón de tela del mismo color del vestido como una especie de corsé el vestido era color cielo cosa que no era muy común en la ropa vikinga ella llevaba una capa roja sobre sus hombros esta se conectaba al vestido por medio de dos broches dorados que tenían la forma del símbolo del clan Hofferson su cabello estaba en una complicada trenza que le llegaba asta la parte baja de su espalda su cabello había crecido y ella no se había tomado el tiempo para cortárselo su trenza estaba amarrada con cintas de colores que le daban un toque distinto.

Ingrid: Astrid te ves hermosa no puedo creer que mi niñita ya sea toda una mujer

La vos de su madre evidenciaba que en cualquier momento rompía en llanto.

Astrid: madre por favor me avergüenzas

Finn: es verdad querida ya sé por qué ese muchacho a estado obsesionado contigo desde la primera ves que te vio

Astrid se sonroja mientras ella y su madre bajan por las escaleras al llegar ala planta baja Finn extiende uno de sus brazos para que su hija lo tome por el codo.

Finn: bien hija estas listas para ser escoltada ala casa Haddock

Astrid: padre a un no sé por qué esto es necesario

Finn: tú crees que voy a dejar que mi hija ande sin protección en un día como hoy debo decirte que eso no va a pasar además ya escuchaste a tu prometido ayer hoy no voy a tomar ningún riesgo

Astrid al escuchar esto recuerda lo que Hiccup dijo ayer mientras todos cenábamos.

Hiccup: ahora que tengo su atención mañana es un gran día no solo porque los secretos acaban mañana sino porque mi posición en esta aldea va a ser hecha obvia yo soy el heredero de esta isla de este clan la gente tiende a olvidarlo ellos creen que soy débil ellos creen que soy inútil es por esto que critican a mi padre a mi y lo peor es que se atreven a insultar a mi madre la culpan a ella de mi nacimiento mañana ellos verán que es jugar con fuego de dragón y todos los demás sabrán quien es el clan que controla esta isla padre, Gobber Uds. son mi familia a pesar de las dificultades siempre han estado ahí para mí a pesar del dolor el rechazo y tal ves la injusticia al final yo sé que solo estaban tratando de hacer lo mejor para mi

Este momento Stoid se levanta y trata de hablar.

Stoid: hijo yo no sabes cuan

Hiccup: lo se papa es hora que dejemos todo esto atrás OK

Stoid: está bien

Vuelve a tomar asiento.

Hiccup: Ingrid, Finn no crean que he olvidado que en el funeral de mi madre Uds. fueron los únicos que se acercaron ami y me dieron palabras de consuelo no podría sentirme más feliz de llamarlos padre y madre cuando nuestros clanes se unan de forma permanente y les aseguro que no dudaré en arriesgar mi vida para protegerlos

Finn: Hiccup nosotros también nos sentimos orgullosos de llamarte hijo

Hiccup: mi amor mi valquiria mi sueño mi fantasía no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento cuando te veo a los ojos después del día que conocí a Toothless tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado si algunas ves necesite una razón para vivir y no rendirme esa eres tú

Es ese momento Astrid se levanta de su silla y corre a su lado lo abrasa y lo besa cuando se separan Astrid con ojos llorosos le habla.

Astrid: no Hiccup tú eres mi razón de vivir tú no solo detuviste la guerra las muertes tú rescataste mi alma su alma tú tomaste este mundo destruido y lo arreglaste con tus propias manos hiciste que todo tenga sentido de nuevo

Hiccup: no puedo decir que no me gustaría que él estuviera aquí junto a nosotros él era mi amigo a un recuerdo sus ojos en ellos podías ver no perjuicio él nunca te hubiera juzgado por la forma en que te veías o por lo que la gente decía de ti él era ese tipo de persona

Stoid: eso fue hermoso hijo

Hiccup: aún tengo algo más que decir respecto mañana Astrid tú debes tener una escolta contigo todo el tiempo

Todos se alarmaron con esto que quería decir acaso había algo de que cuidarse mañana.

Hiccup: hemos detectado movimiento de los hombres de Alvin estoy seguro de que tienen un agente dentro de nuestra aldea aún no saben sobre los dragones para nuestra suerte, pero creo que intentaran algo mañana así que suegro puedo confiar en Ud. para cuidar a Astrid

Finn: claro que si nada va a dañar a mi hija puedes confiar en mí

Tiempo presente

Astrid: bien vamos entonces

Astrid y Finn salen por la puerta principal.

Ingrid: espera Astrid no olvides esto

Ingrid le entrega un paquete a Astrid y esta lo toma

Astrid: gracias mama casi lo olvido

Después de esto el dúo cruza la plaza hacia la casa del jefe que está en la colina. Enfrente en la escalera que va al gran salón está un grupo de jóvenes Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout y Fishlegs.

Tuff usaba un atuendo parecido al de su hermana excepto que él no usaba falda y su chaleco era de piel de oso y tenía unas muñequeras que le cubrían todo el antebrazo Fishlegs en cambio usaba una túnica de piel que lo cubría completo lo único que podías ver era sus botas y partes de las calzas verdes que usaba y un casco que parecía que era demasiado pequeño para su cabeza.

Y por último Snotlout un casco con dos cuernos de carnero a cada lado una túnica verde clara un chaleco negro probablemente de piel de lobo pantalones café claro con botas negras y un cinturón negro y unas muñequeras.

Tuff: Eh esa que va ahí no es Astrid

Todos voltearon a verla no podían creer que era ella se veía completamente diferente.

Ruff: si es ella va con su padre verdad

Snotlout tenía la boca abierta nunca imagino que vería tal belleza en su vida entonces recordó que su padre fue a hablar con su tío hoy una sonrisa entupida se puso en su boca.

Snotlout: ven se los dije lo más probable es que va a buscar el permiso de mi tío para nuestro compromiso y hoy él me nombrara su heredero

Fishlegs: no lo creo no se te ase algo sospechoso

Snotlout: tú que sabes bola de grasa estos son asuntos para los clanes principales

Tuff: hermana porque estás tan callada

Ruff solo se río un poco e hizo una sonrisa diabólica ella ya savia que iba a pasar y no podía esperar.

Hiccup al ponerse su túnica se da cuenta de que esta ya no le queda se sorprende por esto su talla no había cambiado desde que tenía 11 supongo que el tiempo no pasa en vano en ese mismo momento oye que la puerta principal se abre él baja de forma rápida lo que encuentra ahí no es más que una diosa no puede cerrar su boca aunque quisiera demonios no puede ni moverse.

Astrid no podía hacer nada más que sonrojarse ella savia que él la estaba mirando solo a ella su expresión era la de un idiota sin cerebro y Astrid savia que era por ella.

Finn: muchacho sé que es una gran vista pero ya despierta

Esto saco a Hiccup de su estado de idiotez.

Hiccup: si lo siento no sé lo que me paso

Se acerca al par.

Finn: bien debo de ir por tu madre ahora no lleguen tarde e Hiccup todos estamos contigo

Dándole una palmada en la espalda para salir por la puerta una vez afuera Astrid le habla a su prometido.

Astrid: Hiccup porque no estás listo todavía

Hiccup había cerrado sus ojos y estaba mirando al cielo.

Astrid: que rayos estás asiendo

Hiccup: agradeciéndole a los dioses

Astrid lo golpea en el estómago, pero a pesar que antes se quejaba ahora ni siquiera movió la cara y al momento que su puño hizo contacto con su abdomen ella pudo darse cuenta de que no era más que músculo.

Astrid: idiota

Hiccup: además esta entupida túnica se encogió

Astrid: no Cera que ya creciste demasiado para ella, pero esto es perfecto porque tu maravillosa prometida ya había notado esto y trae la solución

Astrid le entrega el paquete que le dio su madre a Hiccup y este lo habré y ve el contenido de este era una túnica y pantalón nuevos estos eran de tela fina y la túnica tenía un diseño parecido al de la hebilla de su cinturón justo a un lado de su corazón en la parte del pecho.

Hiccup: no lo puedo creer como cuando

Astrid: que acaso crees que mi madre solo me enseño a cocinar me tarde unas dos semanas, pero no fue nada que no pueda hacer

Hiccup la toma en sus brazos la inclina a un lado y la besa apasionadamente.

Astrid: HICCUP

Es rotundamente sorprendida por la acción de su prometido y pensar que antes no podía ni levantar un escudo ahora la podía tomar en sus brazos y levantarla por los aires ella teme por su pureza si esto sigue así tal ves tengamos que adelantar la boda.

Hiccup: bien voy a cambiarme de ropa y vuelvo

Astrid: te acompaño

Hiccup: no Astrid tú te quedas acá Toothless

El dragón baja de manera rauda.

Hiccup: puedes cuidar a Astrid un momento Astrid nada de fisgonear de acuerdo

Astrid: de acuerdo (con un tono molesto)

Hiccup sube y se cambia la ropa de manera rápida los pantalones y la túnica son un calce perfecto toma su capa y su casco sin olvidar el bolso de piel y baja.

Hiccup: bien como me veo

La túnica le quedaba perfecta el pantalón también en su pierna buena el pantalón terminaba dentro de su bota de piel café y en su otra pierna termina un poco más arriba que la prótesis en una pequeña vasta esto para evitar que la tela se dañe con el metal o que se enganche donde se conecta con el muñón esto puede hacer caer a Hiccup de cara al suelo era lo último que ella quería el cinturón negro con la hebilla de acero con forma de furia nocturna unía el pantalón y la túnica de forma armoniosa sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa de piel de oso que era lo común que usaría un heredero con broches de plata que se amarraban a través de su pecho y por último el casco que era parte de un set con el de su padre Astrid conocía el origen de este casco y le preocupaba que alguna vez su prometido haga algún tipo de comparación, pero ella ha notado que su figura se vuelve más pronunciada cada día y tal vez esto ya no le preocupe tanto después de todo ya no se ve tan grande como se veía antes.

Astrid: como el heredero de la tribu hooligans Hiccup Horrendous haddock III

Hiccup: justo lo que quería antes que se me olvide esto es para ti

Hiccup saca su mano detrás de su espalda para revelar el pequeño bolso de piel lo extiende y ella lo toma.

Astrid: que es esto

Hiccup: ábrelo y los verás

Astrid lo abre de manera lenta cuando retira el collar de plata con el colgante con la escama de Nadder no lo puede creer es bellísimo la artesanía era hermosa los detalles claramente se debía ser un herrero prodigio para hacer esto.

Hiccup: te gusta es por tu cumpleaños sé que es un poco atrasado y lo siento por eso es que no tuve el tiempo necesario para terminarlo antes así que

Astrid pone unos de sus dedos en la boca de Hiccup para que dejara de divagar como un idiota.

Astrid: me encanta mi amor ayúdame a ponérmelo

Hiccup: claro

Hiccup abre el broche de la cadena y Astrid se da vuelta y sujeta su trenza a un lado para que Hiccup pueda poner el collar él lo ase de forma gentil lo abrocha y lo deja caer en su cuello Astrid se da la vuelta para estar frente de él.

Astrid: bien como me queda

Hiccup: es hermosa…. Quiero decir se te ve hermoso

Astrid solo se sonroja un poco ante esto

Astrid: bien ya estas listo vamos

Hiccup: no aún falta algo estuve toda la semana buscando en la bodega y solo lo encontré ayer

Hiccup se mueve hacia la mesa de comer donde un cofre mediano estaba enzima

Astrid: quieres decir ese cofre

Hiccup: si le pertenecía a mi madre

Hiccup abre el cofre en él ahí pergaminos, libretas y un par de libros entre todo eso Hiccup toma una espada mediana no era el arma vikinga estándar, pero aun así era mortal Hiccup revisa la hoja de la espada para ver si mantenía su filo.

Astrid: esa espada perteneció a tu madre

Hiccup: si y aún está en perfectas condiciones

Hiccup se la pone en el cinturón y le ofrece un brazo a Astrid esta lo toma y salen de la casa seguidos por Toothless al salir pueden ver una figura subir con un bulto entre la mano Hiccup al verlo reconoce de inmediato a su maestro.

Gobber: Hiccup ya estoy aquí no es demasiado tarde verdad

Hiccup: no maestro no es demasiado tarde trajo lo que le pedí

Gobber: si aquí está la nueva montura y cola

Le pasa el bulto a Hiccup y este lo toma en sus manos ase una seña a su dragón para que se acerque.

Hiccup: mira compañero tu nueva cola vamos a poder volar de nuevo

Astrid: así que eso era lo que traía vas a ponérsela ahora

Hiccup: si

Astrid: espero no pienses en irte volando Hiccup

Hiccup: no claro que no aunque ahora que lo dices

Astrid estaba usando un vestido así que no ahí forma que eso pasara no con la posibilidad que alguien tome un vistazo de algo que solo podía ver la sanadora su madre e Hiccup.

Astrid: Hiccup ni siquiera lo pienses

Hiccup: ok ok era una pequeña broma

Él también estaba pensando lo mismo y la sola idea de alguien viera a su prometida hizo que la idea muriera tan rápido como nació.

Gobber: ya terminaron con la pelea de casados aún tenemos cosas que hacer

Esto ase que los dos se sonrojen Hiccup se pone a instalar la cola de Toothless de nuevo una vez terminado inspecciona el trabajo.

Hiccup: no lo podía haber hecho mejor yo mismo y la cola roja con el emblema de la tribu gran toque ahí Gobber

Gobber: si si tu padre te está esperando en la entrada del gran salón yo voy para haya

Hiccup se acerca ala montura y jala una pequeña palanca que está unida al mecanismo que mueve la cola de Toothless.

Hiccup: bien con esto estás listo compañero

Astrid: que ase esa palanca que jalaste

Hiccup: a eso permite que Toothless pueda volar sin mí le permite controlar la cola

Astrid: lo entiendo es para un caso de emergencia

Hiccup: si o también cuando me da sueño y me quedo dormido sobre él no que allá pasado alguna vez ni nada

Astrid: tienes suerte que se nos ase tarde porque si no tendríamos una larga conversación sobre quedarse dormido sobre tu dragón en pleno vuelo

Hiccup: tienes razón en que se nos ase tarde pongamos en camino

Hiccup y Astrid comienzan a bajar las escaleras de la colina con un brazo entrelazado con otro Toothless los sigue no muy atrás en ese momento Stormfly desciende junto a Toothless y sigue ala pareja.

Toothless: Storm como están las cosas en el nido

Stormfly: mejor de lo que esperaba los dragones están retomando conciencia más rápido de lo esperado

Toothless: as averiguado la cantidad de tiempo real en el que estuvimos bajo el control de la reina

Stormfly: tengo un número cercano en mente yo sé que estuve 2 años bajo su servicio antes de ser capturada por los vikingos y sé que tú apareciste en los tres últimos meses de mi segundo año yo diría que los dragones más nuevos estuvieron bajo su control por 9 meses y los más antiguos cerca de 3 años

Toothless sintió alivio al escuchar esto 9 meses no era mucho tiempo y asiendo un cálculo rápido ella todavía debe de estar invernando

Toothless: algo más que deba saber

Stormfly: la congregación quiere saber cuando vas a presentarte quieren ver al nuevo rey

Toothless: en cuanto Gobber termine con mi segunda prótesis mi Hiccup va a ayudarlo así que no creo que sea mucho

Stormfly: ok ahora pasando a otro tema sabes de qué se trata esto

Stormfly señala ala pareja caminando enfrente de ellos.

Toothless: por lo que se Hiccup va a tomar el lugar que le corresponde en su congregación los humanos a diferencia de nosotros no tienen un sentido de jerarquía tan fuerte así que el rey o príncipe no se muestran ellos tienden a olvidar que están ahí

Stormfly: ¿eso ase ami Astrid una princesa?

Toothless: si creo que si aparte de ser la pareja de Hiccup

Stormfly: al principio cuando ella lo golpeaba no estaba tan segura, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que los golpes eran parte de su rito de apareamiento

Toothless: ni me lo digas es lo más extraño que he visto de todas las formas de vida que he conocido en mi vida los humanos son lo más extraño con lo que me he encontrado

Hiccup: ya llegamos

Enfrente de las puertas del gran salón estaba Stoid, Gobber, Finn e Ingrid.

Dentro del gran salón

La multitud vikinga llenaba cada mesa y rincón la barra estaba llena se podía oler la comida el jabalí, res, pollo y pescado se habían traído barriles de agua miel y ale de la barraca el pueblo de Berk savia que esto era una celebración, pero a un no estaban seguros de que ellos pensaban que Stoid iba a anunciar el deceso de su hijo si esto era así entonces no había nada que celebrar mientras otros pensaban que iba a nombrar a Astrid Hofferson como su nueva heredera salvando ala tribu de Snotlout y eso era algo que celebrar los más conservadores creían que Snotlout iba a ser nombrado heredero y a su ves los Hofferson anunciarían que Astrid y Snotlout se comprometerían en matrimonio así Snotlout no podría dar rienda suelta a su ego y estupidez esto no era lo óptimo, pero era mejor que nada.

Snotlout se acerca a su padre que está en el podio principal donde Stoid da sus discursos este está posicionado en una tarima de madera que está posicionada justa donde los dos semicírculos de mesas el interior y exterior termina justo enfrente del fuego central en esta posición puede ser vista por todos y debajo de la tarima se encuentra la mesa del jefe y su familia.

Snotlout: padre cuando tío Stoid anuncie mi asenso ala posición de heredero debo dejar la mesa de nuestro clan y sentarme en la mesa del jefe junto a él

Spitelout no podía creer el ego que tenía su hijo y puso una cara sombría porque él sabía que en el momento que las puertas se habrá todos su sueño se harán trisas es más le preocupaba que hiciera una idiotez de la cual no podría retractarse después.

Spitelout: no hijo lamento decirte que seguirás sentándote en nuestra mesa ahora ve que el jefe llegara aquí en cualquier momento

Snotlout no entendía del todo, pero no le dio mucha importancia después de todo este era su día de gloria y triunfo no podía esperar a convertirse en el jefe a tener el cuerpo de Astrid para él solo. Él sabe que al principio se ara la difícil, pero nada que unos buenos golpes no arreglen y por último, pero no menos importante es obvio que el mejor jinete debía montar el mejor dragón y que mejor que una furia nocturna con estas fantasías desilusiónales se fue a sentar ala mesa de su clan junto a su madre.

Hiccup: bien ya es hora

Stoid: hijo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré orgulloso de ti no podría pedir por un hijo y heredero mejor que tú

Con estas palabras el padre abrasa a su hijo mientras una pequeña lágrima corre por su mejilla

Hiccup: gracias papa no sabes lo que significa para mí esto

Una vez que padre e hijo terminan con su conversación Astrid se acerca a Hiccup.

Astrid: Hiccup mi amor no sabes lo feliz que me ase verte de pie con orgullo y dignidad que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado todo lo que hemos perdido (mira la prótesis de Hiccup por un momento) en comparación a lo que hemos ganado ha sido mucho más yo te gane a ti y tu ami tu padre te recupero y ganaste una nueva madre y un nuevo padre una nueva familia

Astrid e Hiccup se besan de forma breve.

Gobber: bueno muchacho que puedo decir que ya no sea dicho lo único que puedo decir es que te amo como si fueras mi propio hijo aún tengo pesadillas cuando recuerdo lo que paso en esa maldita playa cuando tú

Hiccup: Gobber vasta tú hiciste lo que debiste en el momento que se necesitaba es por ti y tus manos que soy lo que soy tú eres mi maestro mi guía mi conciencia y por sobre todas las cosas mi segundo padre

Este momento Gobber no pudo contener su llanto y abraso a Hiccup con todas sus fuerzas.

Hiccup: Gobber aire necesito respirar

Gobber: si lo siento muchacho creo que me entro algo al ojo

Con esto Gobber se separó de Hiccup.

Hiccup: bien cuando abra la puerta yo entro primero después mi padre entonces Astrid después de ella van Uds. suegros Astrid una vez adentro no quiero que te separes de mí para nada me entiendes

Astrid vio la absoluta seriedad en el rostro de Hiccup algo poco inusual en él.

Astrid: si querido

Hiccup maldijo a los dioses por no tener el tiempo para sentir completamente el estado de euforia que las palabras de Astrid le habían causado.

Hiccup: bien todos listo Toothless, Stormfly Uds. también se quedan junto a mí y Astrid cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar o amenazador tienen permiso de usar fuerza letal Uds. 2 serán los únicos dragones en el gran salón

Los dos dragones cambiaron su aptitud de despreocupación a una de total concentración en instantes todo estaba listo Hiccup puso sus dos manos en las puertas de roble tomo y soltó aire y las empujo abriéndolas de par en par con un solo movimiento.

Toda la tribu puso su atención en las puertas cuando estas se abrieron el sol entraba por ella ocultado la silueta de un hombre este se paró ahí unos instantes y empezó a caminar lentamente cada paso que daba se escuchaba en el salón que estaba en completo silencio fue ahí que la tribu noto un pequeño sonido metálico con cada paso algunos de los miembros empezaban a comprender quien era esta persona esto se confirmó más cuando el sol dejo de ocultar al hombre la gente no podía creerlo no quería creerlo, pero era innegable una prótesis en la parte baja de su pierna izquierda pelo color cobrizo debajo de su casco que era una parte de la armadura de pecho de su madre ese par de ojos verde esmeralda la cicatriz en su mentón delante de ellos no estaba otro más que Hiccup Horrendous haddock III.


	10. Chapter 10

El gran salón estaba en completo silencio todas las miradas en un solo punto y ese punto era el heredero que se creía muerto, pero a pesar de lo que se creía este estaba ahí parado viéndose mejor que nunca entre más tiempo pasaba los vikingos salían del shock de que no solo estaba vivo sino que estaba enfrente de ellos y de pie y entraban en el shock de su obvio cambio de apariencia se veía más alto con mejor cara es más asta más fornido era claro que mucho había sucedido entre la batalla del nido y hoy y fue con esto en sus mentes que las preguntas empezaron a manifestarse en sus cabezas, pero antes que tales preguntas pudieran ser formuladas la enorme figura del jefe se paró junto ala de su hijo y extrañamente al estar uno junto al otro Hiccup ya no se veía tan pequeño es más era casi como si por primera ves no había forma de negar que el dúo enfrente de todo el salón era padre e hijo. Stoid depósito una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de su hijo se podía ver el orgullo en sus ojos Stoid soñó con un momento así por mucho tiempo él siempre pensó que una ocasión como esta sería traída por el hecho que su hijo allá matado a su primer dragón ahora no puede hacer nada más que reír ante tales pensamientos.

Stoid: que es lo que pasa es así como reciben a su heredero y héroe de Berk donde está el júbilo vikingo

Esto hizo reaccionar ala multitud del salón en instantes estallaron en gritos y aplausos y empezaron a clamar por su héroe en ese momento Astrid entra en el salón todos los gritos se detuvieron de nuevo cada hombre en la habitación poso su mirada en ella y cada mujer la miraba con recelo la belleza era innegable la gracia y finesa en que se movía eran divinas como si la misma Freya hubiera descendido en medio del salón ella se detiene al lado de Hiccup en ese momento cada hombre de Berk creía estar enamorado asta que Hiccup toma su casco lo retira de su cabeza de forma suave se inclina un poco para que Astrid arregle su cabello con una de sus manos cosa que ella ase con gusto y procede a entregarle su casco ella lo toma con ambas manos y lo coloca contra su pecho esto en el pueblo de Berk era una clara señal para decir que la pareja de vikingos estaba comprometida o lo iba a estar muy pronto en ese momento se pueden escuchar como todos los corazones masculinos de la habitación se rompían.

Stoid: HAHAHAHAHA veo que mi nuera les quito el aliento

Hiccup: padre podemos ir a nuestra mesa mi pierna me está molestando un poco

Stoid: claro Hiccup ve con Astrid y siéntate

La pareja se toma de las manos y se dirige ala mesa del clan Haddock, pero antes Hiccup toma 2 de sus dedos los pone en su boca y emite un pequeño chiflido y los dos dragones que estaban afuera esperando la señal entran la Nadder y la furia nocturna cada uno se posiciona a cada lado de sus jinetes creando una barrera natural entre ellos y los demás vikingos mientras atraviesan el gran salón asta su mesa que esta detrás del fuego central que está apagado por el momento detrás de los dragones los Hofferson junto a Gobber entran sin llamar mucho la atención Finn se acerca a los guardias de la puerta principal y les da algunas indicaciones.

Finn: señores Stoid no quiere que nadie se retire de este salón sin que él no lo sepa así que mantengan la guardia en todo momento está claro

Guardias: si señor

Al ser dadas las órdenes Finn se retira a su propia mesa donde su esposa lo espera una vez que Hiccup y Astrid llegan ala mesa Hiccup toma una silla y la retira para que su prometida tome asiento.

Hiccup: milady

Astrid: gracias, querido

Astrid había notado como Hiccup se puso rojo como un tomate la primera ves que uso este apelativo para referirse a él ella savia que él nunca lo admitiría, pero se puede ver la felicidad en sus ojos cada vez que dice la palabra querido así que quien era ella para negarle eso además es lo que ella realmente siente.

El héroe de Berk procede a tomar su lugar junto a Astrid había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esa mesa era usada y él pensó que ya era hora de que eso cambiara mientras esto pasaba Stoid se dirigió ala tarima una vez enfrente del podio se preparó para empezar su discurso.

En el mismo momento que Hiccup ase su entrada dos hombres en la barra casa uno con un tazón de ale en una de sus manos dan la espalda al resto de la aldea para tener una conversación entre ellos.

Hombre 1: ese es quien creo que es

La apariencia de este vikingo era totalmente normal vestido con una simple túnica café con calzas negras y un abrigo de piel café y un cinturón negro que unía la calzas con la túnica y un par de botas de piel de zorro era alto no tanto como Stoid un par de centímetros menos que él, pero este era más delgado que la montaña humana que era el jefe tenía cabello rubio una barba de solo un par de días con ojos color miel y una cara que aunque se le notaba que había visto y experimentado cosas bastantes duras a un podía expresar jovialidad físicamente era regordeta sin este hombre serlo él portaba una hacha de guerra que llevaba en su cinturón esta tenía doble hoja haciéndola una arma de dos manos.

Hombre 2: al parecer encaja con la descripción dada por nuestro agente el color de cabello, ojos y piel coinciden con el objetivo

Su compañero en cambio era un 1 pie más bajo que el primero él también vestía de forma simple con botas, túnica y un abrigo de tonos oscuros, pero en su cinturón llevaba 2 espadas una a cada lado su cabello era negro casi como la noche tenía ojos azules opacos como si estuvieran vacíos su rostro era delgado se podían ver los huesos de sus pómulos su nariz chata como la de un cerdo con un rostro afeitado.

Hombre 1: pero se suponía que estaba moribundo no me gusta esto no crees que nuestra fuente nos allá delatado

El dúo recuerda la primera ves que vinieron a Berk era de madrugada y tuvieron que usar un pequeño vote a remos para no ser detectados al llegar ala playa que estaba al lado opuesto de la villa vieron desde el bosque la señal que su contacto había escrito en su carta el par de hombres a decir verdad pensaban que esto no era más que una trampa, pero al ver al anciano con un bastón y una oveja siguiéndolo se calmaron.

Hombre 2: no creo que sea tan estúpido, pero tienes razón en que ahí algo extraño aquí será mejor retirarnos por ahora

Estos encuentros se repitieron por semanas el anciano les dijo que su nombre era Mildew entonces el par de hombres se presentaron como Skuli y Steinn de isla paria emisarios de Alvin el traicionero.

Skuli: mmm... Debemos esperar el momento apropiado no queremos llamar mucha atención

El plan era simple Mildew los iba a recibir en el puerto cuando llegaran de forma oficial entonces fingirían que eran parientes lejanos de visita esto no levantaría sospecha en los 2 extraños que aparecieron en un momento donde la normalidad no era lo común una vez habiéndose ganado la confianza de la tribu y del jefe entonces se moverían sobre el objetivo que para ese entonces era el cuerpo inconsciente del heredero de Berk para secuestrarlo y de alguna forma inculpar a los dragones para que la guerra recomience una vez este hecho y la tribu este débil por la batalla Alvin haría su aparición con el heredero bajo su control Stoid no tendría otra opción más que rendirse, pero esto probo ser más difícil de lo que se esperaba cada vez que se acercaban ala casa del jefe siempre había alguien vigilando ya sea humano o dragón y no pudieron no notar que desde el día que pusieron su primer pie en esta isla siempre había un terror terrible cerca ya sea en un árbol detrás de una roca o simplemente a plena vista en la playa era como si los estuvieran vigilando de alguna forma nunca pensaron en esa posibilidad de forma muy seria era imposible rayando en la paranoia además los dragones eran bestias no podían entender nuestro lenguaje al menos eso era lo que ellos creían.

Steinn: cuando Stoid termine con su discurso y el festín comience nos escurrimos entre la tribu

Skuli: OK suena como un buen plan además he estado mirando y note que Mildew no está aquí a pesar que toda la tribu fue convocada

Era verdad el par no había visto al anciano en más de 2 días esto era preocupante el pensamiento de que sus verdaderas intensiones fueron descubiertas los asechaban a cada momento a pesar que en la aldea nadie se comportaba de manera distinta muy al contrario asta se le fue ofrecido trabajo en el puerto o en los barcos pesqueros esto calmaba sus sospechas de que algo haya salido terriblemente mal y sobre Mildew el anciano estaba medio loco solo con esa oveja de compañía tal ves se perdió en los bosques o cayo en una antigua trampa de dragón o tal ves este satisfaciendo necesidades de índole más baja con esa pobre oveja pensamiento que hacia al par tener escalofríos.

En el momento que Hiccup hizo su entrada barios miembros de la tribu se encontraron con las repuestas que estaban buscando a sus preguntas otras sintieron alivio al verlo el legítimo heredero vivito y coleando a pesar de los rumores y verdades a medias otros en cambio sentían indignación se les había mentido y mantenido en la sombra de lo que realmente pasaba en cambio otro ahora comprenden cosas que antes les parecían absurdas, pero para un pequeño grupo uno que había luchado codo a codo con él las cosas empezaban a tener más sentido y al mismo tiempo que todo se caía a pedazos.

En la mesa Ingerman un muchacho regordete estaba poniendo las piezas juntas él sabía que había algo raro estos últimos meses habían sido poco usuales por decir lo mínimo el hecho que el jefe allá decidido mantener a los dragones en secreto fue lo primero que levanto sus sospechas después estaba el comportamiento más que inusual en Astrid y que decir de la forma en que la real condición de Hiccup era mantenida en secreto ahora todo tenía un poco más sentido.

Los padres de Fishlegs lo miraron con caras confundidas como pidiendo una explicación a lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos Finnbogi Ingerman era un conocido pescador él había construido su pequeña flota de barcos pesqueros con el sudor de su frente él había llegado a Berk sin nada no era más que un refugiado de otra isla que había sido saqueada de forma continua por años asta que ya no había nada ahí lo extraño era que lo ataques no habían sido por dragones como era lo común sino que por un puñado de tribus vikingas enemigas en el momento que se encontró solo sin padres, hermanos ningún tipo de familia que lo mantuviera en esa isla el tomo un pequeño bote a remos y se hizo ala mar después de un par de horas se encontró con Johann este lo subió a su barco y lo trajo a Berk donde conoció a Fjorleif Ingerman la única hija de este clan Finnbogi al ser un hombre sin pasado ni futuro estuvo más que de acuerdo en tomar el nombre de la mujer que amaba así evitando que este muera en ella.

Fishlegs: no me miren así yo no sé nada más que Uds. sobre esto

En la mesa Thornton la situación era distinta Thorsteinn Thornton era un hombre astuto e inteligente en su juventud era llamado la serpiente de mar por su marrullería y falta de compasión hacia sus enemigos él había destripado como un pescado a más de 1 paria y había tendido trampas a flotas enteras de Berserkers él sospechaba que algo estaba pasando detrás de las cortinas que Stoid había puesto durante estos últimos 40 días al ver al heredero no pudo no esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro él siempre pensó que ese muchacho tenía una mente privilegiada y que esta iba a ser la salvación de toda la tribu en algún momento creencia que resulto ser más que verdadera en el nido es más en más de alguna ocasión trato de negociar un contrato entre el muchacho y su calabaza él estaba convencido de que no había mejor pareja su cerebro combinado con la energía de su hija una combinación explosiva, pero su sonrisa flaqueo un momento cuando Astrid entro en el salón y lo que paso después asiendo bastante obvio que el tiempo para negociar se había acabado ase mucho tiempo el hecho que Stoid ni siquiera haya dicho que estaban dispuestos a negociar lo molesto un poco, pero él le preguntaría al jefe por esto más tarde.

Tuff: ¡tú savias esto Ruff!

Ruff: que claro que no aliento de Trolls

Tuff: no puedes engañarme as estado actuando raro todo el día tú savias

Apuntando un dedo acusatorio en la dirección de su hermana esto hizo que Ruff soltara un suspiro molesta con la actitud de su hermano.

Ruff: OK está bien Astrid me lo dijo esta mañana

Tuff: aja lo sabía esto significa mmm… ¿Qué es lo que significa?

Ruff claramente molesta con la idiotez de su hermano se abalanzó sobre él y una lucha comenzó en el lugar asta que su madre se acercó para separarlos.

Rannveig: Uds. 2 vasta de peleas

Rannveig Thornton era una mujer alta con cabello rubio ceniza como el de Ruff ella también usaba dos trenzas en su cabello, pero estas eran más delgadas así que no abarcaban la totalidad de este el resto de su cabello caía sobre sus hombros ella usaba un vestido entero de tela café calzas verdes un par de botas de piel bastante peludas están era de piel blanca algo inusual para el estándar vikingo sobre su vestido usaba un delantal de cuero y sobre este un abrigo de piel sin mangas dándole libertad a sus brazos ella era alta y delgada su figura era fina a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres vikingas, pero esto no le molestaba su esposo le ha dicho en e numerables ocasiones que fue esa característica lo que hizo que se enamorara de ella su rostro tenía rasgos lobeznos parecidos a los de los gemelos era obvio a quien se parecían más entre sus padres.

Tuff y Ruff: OK mama

En la mesa Jorgenson un muchacho de la misma edad que los otros no estaba seguro si su mente le estaba jugando juegos o simplemente estaba teniendo la más horrible de las pesadillas no podía ser real, pero no obstante lo era su mente se empezó a quebrar de a poco él no iba a ser jefe él no iba a ser el heredero, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue ella él se estuvo engañando así mismo, pero entonces un pensamiento nació en la parte más oscura de su mente él tenía la culpa se supone que el lugar donde él está parado era mío se supone que la mujer que está sujetando su mano era mía esto es su culpa con este tren de pensamiento una idea más oscura nació en su mente.

Si me deshago de Hiccup entonces todo volverá ala normalidad con un movimiento saca la pequeña daga de su cinturón con una furia ciega se levanta de la mesa, pero cuando va a dar el primer paso una mano sobre su hombro lo vuelve a sentar de manera brusca y poco delicada.

Spitelout: ni siquiera lo pienses muchacho no voy a ver como mi único hijo es ejecutado por una estupidez

Al escuchar la palabra ejecución Snotlout entra en razón es verdad mi primo es el heredero sería alta tracción.

Snotlout: pero padre que se supone que debo hacer ahora no me queda nada

Spitelout: no estés tan seguro aún nos queda algo tal ves no lo veas ahora pero nuestro tiempo llegará

Con estas palabras el padre calmo a su hijo este volvía a tomar asiento mientras esto pasaba Stoid comenzó su discurso.

Stoid: bien silencio todos tengo algo que decir

La vos del jefe resonaba en todo el salón juntando la atención de cada mujer, hombre y niño en el salón.

Stoid: estoy aquí hoy parado en frente de Uds. mi tribu con el solo propósito de anunciar que no solo mi hijo y heredero esta de vuelta y como pueden ver a pesar de las heridas causadas en la batalla del nido que dejaron cicatrices permanentes estas por ningún motivo van a hacer que el héroe de Berk el primer vikingo en domar un dragón, montar y surcar los cielos en él se vea o sienta derrotado es más esto solo lo hizo más fuerte no solo a él a su clan, tribu y a toda la rasa vikinga.

El aplauso fue ensordecedor los gritos de Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup podían escucharse en todo el salón Stoid tubo que intervenir para que la muchedumbre se calmara él a un no había terminado.

Stoid: habiendo dicho esto tengo un anuncio más que hacer como pueden apreciar ahí una persona más sentada en mi mesa además que esta sostiene el casco de mi hijo y todos saben lo que eso significa Astrid hijo pueden acercarse por favor

La pareja se levanta se sube ala tarima y se para a un lado del jefe sus manos y brazos entrelazados.

Stoid: es con el mayor orgullo que en este día de hoy anuncio el compromiso de mi hijo Hiccup horrendous haddock III con la hija menor de Finn e Ingrid Hofferson Astrid en matrimonio el cual se realizara cuando ambas partes lo estimen conveniente.

El clamor por la pareja era atronador algunos aún pensaban que estaban teniendo el sueño más raro de sus vidas la mayoría miraban esta unión como la salvación del pueblo vikingo algunos a un más loco no dejaban de pensar que tal ves solo tal vez estaban viendo al siguiente rey de toda su rasa largos minutos pasaron para que la tribu se calmara mientras esto sucedía Hiccup le pidió a su padre si podía decir unas palabras Stoid acepto con gusto.

Hiccup: mi tribu mi aldea mi isla antes de Toothless yo no era nada más que una molestia algo que no era nada que nunca llegaría hacer nada Uds. creen que yo no savia lo que se decía de mí a mis espaldas Uds. creen que los rumores no llegaban a mis oídos

El ambiente cambio de jovial a sombrío en un instante la culpa golpea más fuerte que cualquier martillo de guerra o hacha.

Hiccup: pero no vivamos en el pasado es el presente el que nos convoca hoy este gran día donde mi padre anuncia mi compromiso con la mujer que he amado toda mi vida

Astrid se sonroja ante tal demostración pública de afecto esto no era normal decir lo que uno sentía de manera tan abierta y enfrente de toda su aldea.

Hiccup: pero no todo es felicidad aun ahí individuos que se niegan a ver el futuro es más estos individuos conspiran en contra de este, pero para nuestra suerte hemos descubierto y detenido a tiempo padre si me ases el favor

En ese momento Stoid señala a un guardia que se acerque una vez que este esta a distancia de oído del jefe le ordena que vaya por el prisionero el guardia asiente con la cabeza y sale por la parte de atrás del salón hacia las instalaciones posteriores mientras esto sucede Astrid está pensando en la primera ves que Hiccup le habla sobre este asunto.

Flash back

Astrid se dirige ala casa Haddock después de la sección en la academia de dragones con los jóvenes vikingos esta de más decir que añoraba tener una conversación inteligente para variar y para su suerte ella savia donde encontrar una además conociéndolo ya debe de estar haciendo algo que no debe en ves de descansar como lo ordeno Gothi una vez que llega a la puerta y entra a la casa para su sorpresa no encuentra a nadie ahí generalmente él está junto al fuego con una libreta o dos, pero ahora no había nadie entonces noto que la puerta trasera estaba abierta cerro la puerta principal con llave para que invitados no deseados no puedan entrar y se dirigió a la puerta una vez allí pudo ver a Hiccup sentado en una pequeña banca junto a Toothless este estaba enfrente de él en el suelo había un pequeño cuadrado de madera con arenilla en su interior esta estaba húmeda.

Hiccup tenía en sus manos pergaminos con runas de tamaño más grandes de lo normal escrito en ellas parecía que le estaba tratando de enseñarle algo al dragón.

Astrid: que se supone que estás asiendo

Al escuchar la vos de Astrid Hiccup se tensó un poco para luego relajarse.

Hiccup: iba a decírtelo eventualmente, pero ya que estás aquí no ahí mejor momento que el presente

Hiccup le señala que se acerque y se siente junto a él la cosa que Astrid ase con gusto además las palabras de Hiccup habían despertado su propia curiosidad

Hiccup: bien no es secreto que los dragones son criaturas de vasta inteligencia algunos han llegado a pensar que tal ves asta sea parecida a la nuestra ase una semana atrás descubrí que Toothless puede entenderme él puede entender nórdico Astrid

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Astrid se abrieron como platos la magnitud de este descubrimiento era enorme había un mar de posibilidades que se abrían.

Hiccup: y eso no es todo no solo él puede entenderme a mí si no ellos poseen su propio lenguaje al que llamo dragones y antes que lo preguntes para nuestro pesar un ser humano no puede aprenderlo la forma de la garganta humana comparada con la de un dragón es simplemente muy distinta una de la otra para hacer esto posible

Astrid comprendía esto, pero aun así no podía no sentir un dejo de tristeza al saber que nunca se podría comunicar directamente con su dragón entonces ella notó los pergaminos y el cuadrado con arenilla húmeda.

Astrid: entonces lo que estás asiendo

Hiccup vio la mirada de asombro, tristeza y de descubrimiento en los ojos de Astrid.

Hiccup: lo segundo mejor que se puede hacer enseñándole a Toothless a escribir en runas nórdicas

Astrid: eso es sorprendente tú eres sorprendente y que progreso han hecho

Hiccup le señala a su compañero que le muestre a Astrid lo que ha aprendido entonces la furia nocturna con una de sus garras escribe en el cuadrado con dificultad.

HICCUP

ASTRID

TOOTHLESS

Una vez terminado esboza una sonrisa dragones ca y espera para ser apreciado cosa por la cual no tiene que esperar mucho.

Astrid: o Toothless eres el dragón más inteligente que allá conocido

Mientras dice esto rasca a Toothless debajo de la barbilla asiendo que el dragón suelte pequeñas carcajadas de felicidad.

Hiccup: Astrid él ya es malcriado como esta por favor no lo alientes

Toothless ase un gruñido de indignación mientras esto sucede Stormfly desciende y aterriza a unos metros del trío Toothless deja al dúo y se acerca al Nadder la furia nocturna puede ver que su segunda al mando vio la escena de ace un momento y se prepara para recibir su opinión.

Stormfly: no savia que te gustaba ser tratado como un perro faldero

Toothless: hahaha muy graciosa como te fue con la ronda ¿algo que reportar?

Stormfly: de hecho si la patrulla de terrores terribles vio algo en la madrugada de anoche un pequeño barco a remos con dos vikingos que no son parte del nido humano arribo ala playa que esta al otro lado de la isla

Toothless: solo eran dos no había nadie más

Stormfly: no ahí más después de un par de minutos del bosque emergió un anciano con una oveja siguiéndolo

Toothless: Mildew

Stormfly: tal ves debamos vigilarlo

Toothless: si quiero aún terror con el dúo y uno con ese anciano en todo momento esto me huele muy mal

Stormfly: así se hará debemos decirle a Astrid e Hiccup

La pareja nota como sus dos dragones están enganchados en una especie de conversación para Hiccup esto no era algo tan fuera de lo normal es más lo había visto un par de veces, pero para Astrid esto era nuevo.

Astrid: que es lo que están asiendo

Hiccup: por lo que se están teniendo una conversación

Astrid: pero de ¿Qué?

Hiccup: Stormfly está dándole un reporte sobre el nido y los dragones después que matamos ala reina Toothless se convirtió en el líder natural, pero como él no puede volar por si solo usa a Stormfly como su segunda al mando al menos eso es lo que creo

Astrid: entonces Toothless es una especie de ¿dragón alfa?

Hiccup: una vez le hice la misma pregunta, pero él escribió que no, pero nunca he pensado mucho en ello

En ese momento el par de dragones se acerca ala pareja Stormfly coloca su hocico sobre la cabeza de Astrid para que esta la rasque cosa que su jinete ase.

Astrid: buena chica te divertiste en tu vuelo

Mientras esto pasa Hiccup toma un pequeño rastrillo y empareja el cuadrado para Toothless este comienza a escribir con una de sus garras.

ANCIANO

BASTÓN

OVEJA

Hiccup: Mildew

El dragón ase un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Hiccup: que pasa compañero está enfermo o necesita ayuda

Vuelve a emparejar la arenilla para Toothless.

TRAICIÓN

2 EXTRAÑOS

ASESINATO

Esto por decir lo menos alarmo al muchacho su mente empezó a armar las piezas mientras hacía esto observaba a su dragón en su mirada no había una gota de la actitud infantil que lo caracterizaba él estaba hablando en serio.

Hiccup: Mildew está complotando contra mí con dos vikingos que no pertenecen a la tribu

Toothless afirmo con la cabeza.

Hiccup: bien necesito más información para poder actuar esto es alta traición y las consecuencias son horribles pueden mantenerlos vigilados compañero

Toothless solo hizo su sonrisa característica.

Hiccup: gracias compa

En ves de terminar su frase Hiccup soltó un bostezo enorme claramente se podía ver el cansancio en los ojos del chico esto no dejo de ser notado por Astrid.

Astrid: Hiccup as estado todo el día de pie ¿verdad?

Hiccup: que yo no, no, no

Astrid: no me mientas Hiccup

Astrid dice esto con decepción en sus ojos cosa que Hiccup no puede soportar menos de ella.

Hiccup: está bien es verdad, pero he tenido cosas que hacer

Astrid: nada de eso ahora mismo vas a tomar una siesta

Hiccup: pero

Astrid: nada de peros

Con esto la discusión término la pareja se despidió de sus dragones y entro ala casa una vez allí subieron al segundo piso donde estaba el cuarto de Hiccup allí él se sentó en la cama mientras Astrid lo ayudaba a quitarse la prótesis su muñón aunque a un se veía rojizo y parecía que pulsaba estaba sanando acorde a lo esperado según Gothi en el momento que Astrid termina y ase un gesto para retirarse Hiccup la toma del brazo y la empuja con el ala cama.

Astrid: ¡Hiccup!

Hiccup: si voy a dormir una siesta entonces quiero que lo hagas conmigo

El rostro de Astrid se puso de un color rojo como nunca Hiccup al darse cuenta de que el juego de palabras que uso puede malinterpretarse también se sonroja.

Hiccup: me refiero ala siesta quiero que tomes una siesta conmigo

Astrid lo golpea despacio en la posición en la que esta se sienta en la cama para quitarse las puntas metálicas de su falda una vez hecho esto se acuesta a un lado de Hiccup.

Hiccup: Astrid que dice la ley vikinga sobre la alta tracción

Astrid: bueno el que cometa alta tracción debe morir en la forma más horrible águila sangrienta

Hiccup: entonces que debo hacer si Mildew es culpable

En este momento los dos se mueve para estar de frente sus ojos y frentes encontrándose uno al otro.

Astrid: sabes ase un año la sola idea de matar a un hombre me hubiera parecido exagerada te hubiera dicho que lo desterraras que eso era castigo suficiente, pero ahora cuando realmente sé que es lo que está en juego que es lo que podría perder si él es culpable entonces as que su cabeza se separe de sus hombros

Hiccup cierra sus ojos y abrasa a Astrid mientras ella pone su cabeza en su pecho y se queda dormida al sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

Fin del flash back

Con este recuerdo Astrid sabe lo que va a pasar ahora aunque no puede dejar de sonreír al pensar que fue en ese momento cuando su costumbre de tomar siestas juntos comenzó ahora asta le cuesta conciliar el sueño de noche debido a su ausencia, pero estos pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando se escucha el paso de 2 guardias arrastrando un cuerpo manchado de su propia sangre tenía un ojo hinchado se podía ver marcas de látigos y espadas en su espalda su labio estaba roto era un anciano que claramente fue torturado la tribu soltó un gemido aterrado al reconocer a Mildew el desagradable los guardias lo soltaron en el suelo de manera tosca y poco delicada.

Stoid: bien Mildew tenemos pruebas de que as cometido alta tracción como te declaras


	11. Chapter 11

Stoid: bien Mildew tenemos pruebas de que as cometido alta tracción como te declaras

El anciano no responde de inmediato, pero cuando lo ase solo emite un pequeño balbuceo casi inaudible.

Mildew: agua por favor agua coff coff

La mayoría del salón no entiende lo que está diciendo excepto por Hiccup que al escucharlo no duda en bajar de la tarima tomar un vaso de su mesa le ordena a una camarera que se acerque y llene el vaso.

Una de las camareras se acerca con un jarro de agua ella como la mayoría de los vikingos tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules bestia el común uniforme de las personas que atendían en el gran salón un vestido simple color café y un delantal blanco enzima ella tenía la misma edad que Hiccup era común que las chicas que no se querían dedicar a ser Shield Maiden encontraran una profesión más doméstica como camarera, panadera, cocinera o costurera.

Hiccup: muchas gracias

Él le sonríe al decir esto la camarera no puede evitar sonrojarse Hiccup por supuesto que ni siquiera lo noto estaba concentrado en el anciano, pero esto no paso desapercibido para Astrid así que bajo de la tarima y se acercó a Hiccup y le hablo de manera calma pero con una clara intención a la camarera.

Astrid: querida eso sería todo ya puedes retirarte

La pobre muchacha casi se congela cuando ese par de ojos azules como el hielo se posaron sobre ella paso de un rubor a una cara totalmente pálida ella savia que los Hofferson eran guerreros extraordinarios y lo último que querías hacer era enemistarse con uno.

Mientras esto pasaba dos hombres veían como su peor pesadilla tomaba forma cuando el jefe empezó sus discursos todo estaba bien es más asta pensaron en que si no podían atrapar al heredero su prometida era más que un blanco atractivo eso fue lo que pensaron asta que Hiccup comenzó su discurso, pero el momento en que el mal presentimiento se convirtió en alerta total fue cuando trajeron arrastrando el cuerpo sangriento de su aliado que se suponía era secreto para este punto era obvio que tenían que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Steinn: bien cambio de planes nos largamos ahora

Skuli: bien, pero tratemos de atraer la menor atención posible

Habiendo dicho esto el par deja la barra y se mueve con cautela entre las mesas tratando de no llamar la atención al menos eso era lo que creían Finn Hofferson los estaba observando desde su mesa desde el momento que llego él sabía quienes eran solo estaba esperando el momento preciso.

Ingrid: ellos son los que nombro Hiccup Finn

Finn: si querida están tratando de escabullirse ahora que saben que estamos detrás de sus huellas

Ingrid: supongo que no los van a dejar escapar ¿verdad?

Finn: no claro que no esto vas a ser interesante

Mientras esto sucedía Hiccup se acerca al anciano y le da el vaso con el líquido y este bebe a duras penas tose un poco escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo después de esto Stoid habla nuevamente.

Stoid: bien Mildew como te declaras

El acusado entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba al jefe el odio se podía ver en su mirada el tomo el resto del agua deja caer el vaso y con un movimiento rápido de cabeza la escupe en dirección del heredero el agua que antes era pura y cristalina ahora no era nada más que sangre, saliva y putrefacción Hiccup se movió justo a tiempo la sorpresa escrita en su rostro, pero el anciano a un no terminaba.

Mildew: como me declaro

Suelta una pequeña carcajada que es interrumpida por su tos.

Mildew: bueno de lo único de lo que soy culpable es de tratar de salvar a esta entupida tribu de su propia muerte cada vez que veo a un vikingo alimentado a esos demonios no podía estar callado y hacer nada todavía no puede creer que ese bastardo los haya engañado tan fácilmente es el engendro de Loki que acaso no lo ven

Antes estas palabras la tribu no tuvo duda que estaban enfrente de un traidor.

Mildew: si tu, tu eres la razón de todo esto eres un insulto para la rasa vikinga siempre vas a ser un desterrado entre tu propia gente me escuchas

Deja salir una tos violenta y escupe un par de coágulos de sangre al suelo.

Mildew: debí haberlo visto venir la primera ves que vi al escuálido ser que era tu madre ella era casi insignificante cuando escuche que un dragón se la había llevado durante una redada no me sorprendió. Ella era una inútil como tú

Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso Hiccup simplemente perdió su paciencia con un movimiento patio al anciano en el pecho tomo la espada de su cintura la cual pertenecía a su madre y la coloca en el cuello del bastardo su rostro estaba hecho de piedra, pero en sus ojos esmeralda se podía ver claramente la guerra de emociones que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de su mente.

Hiccup: DAME UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA NO TERMINAR TU VIDA AQUÍ Y AHORA

Astrid estaba mirando como la forma de la camarera se retiraba un tonto sentido de haber logrado algo la lleno por un momento, pero este fue olvidado rápidamente para volver a poner su atención en su prometido este estaba dándole agua al anciano un poco de miedo trato de entrar a su mente con el pensamiento que este podría tratar de hacer algo, pero la mente de Astrid combatió ese pensamiento él estaba medio muerto que podía hacer.

Fue en ese momento que Mildew hizo lo impensado no solo insulto al clan Haddock sino que a su entera tribu lo que vino después fue más que horrible escuchar esas palabras como cada uno de los traumas fue puesto al aire para que todos lo vieran era inconcebible y pensar que en algún momento sintió pena por el anciano ahora un odio crecía dentro de ella quien demonios se creía, pero en el momento que su madre fue mencionada su corazón se apretó todo sentimiento superficial desapareció todo que no fuera él desapareció.

Hiccup: DAME UNA BUENA RAZÓN PARA NO TERMINAR TU VIDA AQUÍ Y AHORA

Cuando fue que se movió Astrid no podía creerlo su gentil, calmado y pensante novio no era más que una bola de odio y rabia su rostro no dejaba ver nada más que una fría calma como de piedra, pero sus ojos eran como ver al más feroz de los dragones y esto no paso desapercibido para su furia nocturna y él lo hizo saber un rugido atronador se escuchó por todo el salón Astrid giro su cabeza para ver a Toothless y lo que vio fue escalofriante el dragón no solo estaba de pie, sino que estaba listo para matar todo en su vista alas extendidas a todo lo largo garras capases de desgarrar escudos como si fueran hechos de papel dientes afilados como espadas capases de abrir a un hombre de lado a lado, pero lo peor eran sus ojos verdes estos brillaban con fluorescencia con una ferocidad nunca antes vista además el hecho que el dragón allá crecido al menos el doble de lo que era en estos días en el que su jinete se recuperaba no ayudaba mucho.

Mildew: muchacho no te gusta escuchar la verdad

La rabia el dolor y el odio hervían en su punto más alto por la mente del joven heredero mil pensamientos y procesos de raciocinio Pasaban por su mente él realmente iba a terminar con una vida humana de esta forma era un ser despreciable, pero eso no justificaba tomar su vida él realmente quería ser un héroe un ejemplo fue entonces que desde la parte más profunda y oscura de su mente un pensamiento surgió ¿un héroe? Para que para perder otra pierna o tal ves nos estés satisfecho con eso que tal perder a tu padre o a tu maestro o a toda la aldea, ya que estamos ahí o a un mejor la mujer que amas porque puedes perdonarlo ahora y ver como vuelve a morderte en el trasero o puedes termina con el ahora no cera bueno ni heroico, pero recuerda los héroes siempre mueren jóvenes y siempre dejan llanto y dolor detrás nunca lo olvides.

La tribu no podía creerlo este viejo de mierda los iba a matar a todos.

Hiccup: bien muere entonces

Hiccup levanta su espada listo para atravesarla por su cuello cuando alguien lo abrasa por detrás de manera firme Hiccup reconoció de inmediato las manos de Astrid.

Astrid savia que si quería salvar la situación debía calmar a Hiccup esto haría que Toothless volviera a su forma más calmada y amigable con esto en su mente se movió y abraso por la espalda a su pareja se posicionó de una forma en la cual podía susurrarle palabras al oído.

Astrid: tú no quieres hacer esto mi amor

Hiccup: él merece morir

Astrid: lo sé, pero no aquí de esta forma

Hiccup respira y exhala de manera lenta y profunda.

Astrid: no enfrente de toda la tribu quieres ser respetado o temido tú eres mejor que esto mejor que la pobre excusa de vikingo que esta debajo de tu pie

Hiccup pensó en esto ella tenía razón no mostrar misericordia al enemigo caído él no era Dagur o Alvin no podía caer en eso este hombre iba a morir, pero no de esta forma.

Hiccup: lo siento Astrid tienes razón

El rápidamente guarda su espada y retira su pie del traidor se aleja y se da la vuelta para estar frente a Astrid.

Hiccup: podrías perdonar a este idiota

Astrid: lo dices como si tuviera otra opción

Mientras esto sucede Toothless al notar que su jinete se calma vuelve a tomar compostura él también haciendo que todos los presentes suelte un suspiro de alivio.

Astrid se acerca y golpea a Hiccup en el estómago de manera suave.

Astrid: idiota

Acto seguido se abrasan y se dan un pequeño beso acto que es interrumpido por todos los presentes que asen saber su presencia esto ase que la pareja se sonroje.

Stoid observa como su hijo le da agua al anciano la primera ves que escucho esto de Hiccup no lo podía creer es sabido que Mildew no es el más sociable vikingo de todos, pero un traidor además uno con un plan contra su heredero y primogénito la acusación era demasiado grave para ser ignorada además venía de su propio hijo y él ya había aprendido su lección acerca de escucharlo así que actúo cuando los primeros reportes confirmaban que esto no solo era verdad, sino que ya estaba en movimiento se tomaron acciones.

El tren de pensamiento de Stoid fue interrumpido cuando la vos de Mildew lleno el salón Stoid no iba a estar ahí sin hacer nada estaba listo para saltar del podio tomar la cabeza de Mildew y reventarla como una sandia no sería la primera ves que hacia esto a un hombre, pero su hijo se adelantó mientras esto pasaba un guardia se acercó.

Guardia: señor los blancos se están moviendo

Stoid hizo un escaneo rápido por el salón para ver al par de sospechosos moverse ala puerta de salida.

Stoid: bien en cuanto lleguen a las puertas los detienen a la fuerza si es necesario

Guardia: entendido señor

Con esto Stoid vuelve a poner su atención en lo que pasa en frente de él puede ver que las cosas se calmaron y él ya ha visto suficiente para dar un veredicto así que su vos que llena todo el lugar se dirige a su tribu.

Stoid: bien Mildew creo que he visto lo suficiente es claro como te declaras serás ejecutado al amanecer por águila sangrienta

Esto ase que un lamento horrorizado surja este castigo era el más horrible de todos

Hiccup: padre puedo decir algo

Stoid miro a su hijo y comprendió que era lo que iba a decir así que lo pensó un poco e hizo un movimiento afirmativo.

Hiccup: yo sé que él es un traidor y que merece morir, pero el águila sangrienta no ahí forma que lo resista

Stoid: bien mi hijo entonces que es lo que sugieres

Hiccup: decapitación al menos démosle una oportunidad de llegar a Valhala

La tribu aprobaba este gesto de misericordia de parte de su heredero más que mal el anciano no era un guerrero ni una real amenaza.

Stoid: bien Mildew párese que tienes suerte y tu muerte será rápida e indolora la decapitación Será al amanecer

Stoid estaba orgulloso de su hijo mostrar compasión por tu enemigo cuando este ya está derrotado es un signo de grandeza no ahí gloria en pisotear al caído o burlarse del derrotado.

Stoid: bien guardias llévenselo

Con estos dos guardias se acercaron lo levantan del suelo y se lo llevan el habiente pesado se levanta del salón, pero esto solo dura unos momentos en la entrada los guardias bloquean a dos hombres que tratan de salir Stoid nota esto y se dirige al par tornando toda la atención del lugar a la puerta.

Stoid: Skuli y Steinn ya se van tan pronto saben si le dan su reporte a Alvin en un día o dos no creo que se enoje

El Par se congeló ellos sabían que el anciano los delato por eso había tantos guardias en la salida era el fin no iban a salir vivos de esta se dan la vuelta lentamente asta estar enfrente de la tarima y el podio donde el jefe estaba en ese momento notan el pasillo central está totalmente vacíos cada vikingo aún está en su mesa este llega asta el fuego central y enfrente de este está la pareja el heredero y su prometida entonces una idea surgió en sus mentes era absurda, pero tal ves funcione se miran en un segundo para confirmar que tienen la misma idea una vez esto confirmado tomaron acción en un momento el par salió corriendo por el pasillo en dirección de la pareja Skuli toma una espada en cada mano y salta por los aires con la clara intensión de herir mortalmente a uno y tomar de rehén al otro.

Stoid: DETÉNGALOS NO LOS DEJEN ACERCARSE

Stoid veía con preocupación como el par de hombres corría peligrosamente hacia su hijo y nuera la desesperación comenzó a llenar su mente y corazón es más pensó en saltar desde el podio hacia el fuego central que aunque estaba apagado aún había restos de madera encendida en él, pero si el precio era un par de quemaduras menores por proteger a su familia estaba más que dispuesto en el momento que iba a ejecutar su plan puede ver desde la esquina de su ojo como Toothless le había ganado la mano y la tranquilidad volvió después de todo una furia nocturna nunca falla.

Todos entraron en acción, pero era muy tarde los guerreros se vieron entorpecidos por las mesas y sus familias los arqueros no podían arriesgarse a herir a alguien inocente en el salón no solo había vikingos acostumbrados al dolor y la guerra, sino que también niños, bebes, ancianos y mujeres que no tenían entrenamiento para recibir una flecha y no morir la última esperanza eran los guardias, pero estos ya tenían una desventaja en tiempo y distancia todo paresia perdido asta que se escuchó el distintivo sonido de una furia nocturna.

La llama azul de plasma cruzo los aires con una precisión mortal no solo golpeo al hombre en medio del aire, sino que lo hizo cuando este estaba en movimiento la llamarada de plasma lo atravesó en medio del pecho cauterizando la herida de entrada, pero haciendo que su espalda literalmente explotara haciendo que sangre, tripas y parte de sus pulmones se regaran por todo el pasillo una vez que el hombre toco el suelo este soltó sus espadas callo de rodillas y luego de rostro al suelo había muerto mucho antes cuantos Toothless lo golpeo en medio del aire.

Steinn mira como su compañero salta en el aire nadie podía detenerlo ahora tomamos al heredero de rehén y herimos a su prometida entre el caos de salvar a uno de los 2 salimos con nuestro botín ese era el plan, pero todos se va a los mil demonios cuando escucha el sonido y ve la espalda de su compañero explotar bañándolo en sangre era lo más horrible que había visto cuando su cuerpo sin vida callo al suelo una furia lo lleno decidió tomar su hacha con sus 2 manos y se preparó para lanzarla al menos si iba a morir no lo iba a hacer solo en el momento que levanta su hacha por sobre su cabeza y se prepara para lanzarla un pequeño relámpago lo golpea en la espalda haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

Esto llama la atención de todos en el lugar como era posible cuando miran al lugar de donde venía el ataque todos se sorprendieron en ver a un extraño parado en la entrada. Las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, pero lo que puso a todos en alerta es que este no estaba solo sino que acompañado de nada menos que de un dragón y este dragón no era cualquiera sino que el legendario Skrill.

Extraño: espero no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta

El extraño vestía con colores azulados en su pantalón y túnica llevaba una capa que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo en la parte de arriba la capa terminaba en una capucha que cubría su cabeza y la mitad de su rostro se podía ver su cabello negro y uno de sus ojos color azul.

Su vos resonaba en el salón.

Hiccup: como siempre tú nunca dejas de sorprender y no Thuggory tú nunca llegas tarde sobre todo a una fiesta


	12. Chapter 12

Un jinete y su dragón se encuentran en el mar abierto solo a un par de kilómetros de la isla de Berk el dragón no era nada menos que el infame Skrill con escamas de color púrpura con una cabeza de forma angular que termina en forma de dagas en la parte superior y también cubriendo su cola y ambas alas su tamaño total era parecido al de una furia nocturna adulto excepto por el largo de las alas que era mayor en el Skrill. Este amo de la tormenta apodo ganado por la habilidad del dragón de no usar fuego como arma sino que los mismos martillazos de Thor en forma de truenos y relámpagos si había un dragón al cual por ningún motivo querías encontrártelo solo en el medio del mar este era él.

El jinete un vikingo alto como su padre de complexión fornida con cabello oscuro azulado con ojos azules casi celestes por la claridad que se podían ver en ellos con una cara cuadrada y una quijada fuerte en su aldea era considerado un hombre apuesto para los estándares vikingos a pesar de su nariz prolongada bestia una capa de cuero clara la cual tenía un capuchón que cubría su cabeza y parte de su rostro esta lo protegía de la lluvia que caía en ese momento bestia una túnica y pantalones azules de diseño armónico se podía ver un símbolo al costado de su pecho donde esta su corazón era la cabeza de un carnero símbolo de su clan y posición social un cinturón de cuero negro con pequeñas hebillas metálicas unía el conjunto sus pantalones terminan adentro del par de botas negras probablemente hechas de piel de lobo.

Pero había mucho más de este hombre que solo su apariencia y su extraña forma de trasporte él tenía una misión debía llegar a una cita a un tiempo determinado, pero esta de más decir que sus habilidades de navegación no eran las mejores, ya que él no solo estaba 2 días atrasado, sino que estaba totalmente perdido.

Thuggory: mmm... estoy casi seguro que es por aquí Mjolnir

El Skrill lo miro de forma molesta ya llevaban dando vueltas por horas en momentos como estos él desearía que nunca lo haya descongelado de ese iceberg.

Thuggory: OK guíanos entonces

El dragón hizo un gruñido y comenzó a mover sus alas él sabía que estaban cerca podía oler a los humanos y sus casas, barcos y más importante comida. Thuggory se acopla con su dragón prácticamente se estira sobre su espalda y la parte superior de su cola de esta forma acortando la resistencia que su cuerpo producía para el dragón fue en ese momento que Mjolnir comenzó su aceleración las nubes pasaban rápidamente a su alrededor el dragón cruzaba el cielo como si fuera una espada gigante cortando a través de las nubes el sonido no era más que un murmullo que no se detenía nunca y con cada aceleración este subía un tono.

Para Thuggory esto nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo el cielo azul profundo las nubes que al parecer estaban hechas de agua y las estrellas como nunca antes las había visto con brillantes y claridad. Mientras el dúo surcaba los cielos hacia su destino el jinete no pudo no volver a recordar como había empezado todo esto ase 35 días recibió una misiva de Berk al principio pensó que tal ves era de Stoid, pero cuando resulto ser de su viejo amigo y hermano de batalla su corazón se alegró y al mismo tiempo un pequeño peso se liberó de su pecho ya habían pasado 2 años desde la última ves que había escuchado o leído algo de Hiccup lo que el heredero de la tribu Meathead no savia era que el contenido de esa carta cambiaría su vida por completo.

Al que esté leyendo esta carta que espero sea Thuggory Thorgrimr Mogadon II heredero de la tribu Meathead aliado de Berk, amigo y hermano mi nombre es Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III hijo de Stoid el Vasto Haddock heredero de Berk.

A continuación voy a revelar cierta información que no debe ser divulgada bajo ningún motivo voy a hacerlo en modo de una pequeña historia.

Esto es Berk, nieva 9 meses al año y graniza los otros 3. La comida que crece aquí es dura e insípida, la gente que crece aquí es todavía peor…

Una vez terminado él simplemente no lo podía creer no savia si era una broma o si su amigo había perdido la cabeza.

Sé que esto es inverosímil de creer, pero tengo pruebas más bien una, dentro del paquete a un pequeño sobre cuadrado encuéntralo y ábrelo. Cuando lo ase encuentra una pequeña ¿piedra? De color negro, pero cuando la inspecciona mejor se da cuenta de que es una escama de dragón.

Lo que estás sujetando en estos momentos es una escama de mi furia nocturna Toothless.

Thuggory no lo podía creer era verdad entonces la redada el dragón la reina de todos los dragones su pierna en ese momento un sentimiento de preocupación por su mejor amigo y culpa por no haber estado ahí para ayudarlo como debería lo inundan él estaba decidido él iba a salir en el primer vote a Berk.

Te conozco así que yo sé que en el momento que leas esto vas a querer venir en el primer bote, pero no lo hagas tengo una misión para ti y cuento contigo yo estoy bien no es mi mejor momento, pero estoy lejos de estar derrotado.

OK Hiccup supongo que tendré que confiar en ti esto era lo que cruzo por la mente del heredero en ese momento al inspeccionar más detalladamente el paquete pudo darse cuenta de que este se componía de tres sobres parecidos al suyo cada uno con iniciales en la parte de adelante C.B. y S.F. continuo leyendo la misiva.

Bien como podrás darte cuenta el paquete está formado de 3 partes iguales las dos restantes estas destinadas a otros 2 herederos supongo que no tengo que especificar para quienes son estas cartas necesito que les hagas llegar a toda costa es bastante importante para el futuro de mis planes.

Thuggory se toma la cabeza en resignación "siempre pidiendo las cosas más difíciles" esto fue lo que paso por La mente del joven vikingo.

Estoy al tanto que para qué puedes hacer esto debes viajar de isla a isla de forma rápida y segura lo que me lleva a mi segundo punto dentro del sobre ahí un pequeño libro este es por a si decirlo mi propia versión del manual del dragón, pero para ser honesto un nombre más apropiado seria como entrenar un dragón y no morir en el intento.

Esto atrajo la atención de Thuggory él temía que su amigo le pidiera una tarea a un más inverosímil que la anterior.

Quiero que uses este manual para entrenar un dragón salvaje para que sea tu medio de trasporte.

Por todos los dioses siempre supe que iba a morir joven ahora sé cómo es que voy a hacerlo esto fue lo que cruzo por la cabeza del joven vikingo.

Un gruñido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad Berk estaba a la vista y se acercaban rápidamente.

Thuggory: Mjolnir ve hacia el puerto y aterriza ahí

En el puerto de Berk dos guardias asen de vigía mirando al vasto mar enfrente de ellos ase poco había empezado a llover incesantemente, pero los vikingos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a este tipo de clima es más no estaba nevando así que en realidad esta lluvia no era nada.

Guardia 1: ¿qué crees que esté pasando en el gran salón?

Guardia 2: no lo sé, pero lo que sea debe ser grande para que Stoid los haya llamado a todos

Mientras esta conversación ocurre la forma de un dragón legendario se acerca al dúo sin que ellos siquiera se den cuenta.

Guardia 1: oye eso que se acerca es lo que creo que es

Guardia 2: si te refieres a un Skrill entonces yo estoy viendo lo mismo que tú

Guardia 1: RÁPIDO DA LA ALARMA VE

En el momento en el que el guardia trata de correr por la rampa hacia la aldea el dragón aterriza de forma violenta enfrente de él bloqueando su camino dejando al par aislado este dragón era rápido casi tanto como la furia nocturna de Hiccup.

El dúo no podía creer que estaban en frente de esta bestia legendaria su forma era imponente decir que estaban temblando en sus botas era poco en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que debió ser lo que sintieron aquellos que fueron al nido del dragón cuando vieron ala reina salir del volcán.

La lluvia que caía se evaporaba al entrar en contacto con las escamas de este el poder del dios del trueno se podía sentir en el aire.

En el momento en que aterriza el dúo se da cuenta de que este dragón trae un jinete en su espalda esto los desconcierta a un más. Nadie fuera de la aldea debía saber como entrenar dragones y lo que era peor siempre ha sido sabido que si ahí un dragón que le podía competir la furia nocturna en fuerza, velocidad y poder destructivo este era él.

Thuggory: no se alarmen vengo en son de paz

El guardia que trato de dar alarma retrocede hacia su compañero una vez que los dos están juntos levantan sus lanzas en contra del desconocido.

Al ver esto Thuggory levanto la capucha para revelar su rostro y se presentó de manera más oficial.

Thuggory: yo soy Thuggory Thorgrimr Mogadon II heredero de la tribu Meathead aliado de Berk y estoy aquí por la expresa razón que Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III me convoco.

Ante esto el dúo estaba estupefacto al mirar al rostro del hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos no había duda de quien era no era la primera ves que veían su rostro, pero era la parte donde afirmaba ser llamado por Hiccup la que no cuadraba por lo que sabían su heredero a un estaba inconsciente o muerto entonces pensaron en la convocatoria al gran salón tal ves su presencia tenga algo que ver con eso.

Thuggory ve como los rostros de los guardias cambia de agresiva a pensante después de un par de segundos bajan sus lanzas y toma una posición más relajada.

Guardia: reconozco que eres quien dices, pero lo último que sabemos sobre nuestro heredero es que fue traído inconsciente de la batalla del nido y que aun lo esta

Thuggory: entonces donde puedo encontrarlo

Guardia: en su casa, pero nadie puede ir ahí tal ves si hablas con nuestro jefe está en el gran salón en la colina con toda la aldea

Stoid el vasto Thuggory no tenía una buena impresión del padre de su amigo él sabía que la mayoría de los problemas se originaban en él. La obsesión de Hiccup por ganarse su respeto y admiración era la principal causa de sus obsesiones mal sanas su falta de apetito y la forma en que dormía solo minutos algunos días su baja de peso según la carta que le envío su relación padre e hijo había mejorado considerablemente, pero por lo que escribió casi le toma perder su vida para que el idiota de su padre reconozca el valor que había en la mente de su hijo.

Thuggory: bien entonces me dirigiré para haya gracias

Con esto deja a los centinelas para que retomen su trabajo cruza la rampa hacia la calle principal, Berk es una aldea de tamaño mediana su formación consiste en dos semicírculos de casas sobrepuestas las casas de los clanes menores por fuera y la de los mayores por dentro una sola Calle principal cruza a todo lo largo desde el puerto asta la plaza situada al final de la aldea. En la plaza se encuentran todos los servicios que requiere una aldea herrería, tapicería, sastrería y la panadería el mercado también es puesto aquí donde los comerciantes y cazadores pueden ofrecer sus productos.

A diferencia de la isla Meat que tenía un diseño en forma de trébol donde cada hoja era formada por un núcleo de dos semicírculos y una plaza la diferencia era que los servicios se aglomeraban en la parte central de la isla donde las tres hojas se conectaban del puerto nacía una calle principal que llegaba asta el tope de la montaña de esta fueron tallados caminos hacia el gran salón que a diferencia de Berk este fue tallado de la montaña misma.

Thuggory cruza por la calle principal hacia la plaza una vez ahí puede ver la colina con las escaleras que se dividen en tres caminos a la derecha estaba las escaleras al gran salón y a la izquierda el camino que llevaba a la choza de Gothi en el medio estaba la escalera que llevaba a la casa Haddock se detuvo ahí unos momentos su mente volvió al tiempo en que vio a Hiccup por primera ves él tenía un año y medio e Hiccup había nacido dos meses antes de lo previsto por lo tanto era bastante probable que no sobreviviera el invierno él estaba en la casa haddock su padre y Stoid estaban discutiendo algo en ese momento él se escabullo a la habitación donde Valka y el bebe estaban.

Valka: pequeño Thuggory que estás asiendo aquí a caso quieres ver a Hiccup

Thuggory solo asintió con la cabeza a la mujer de suaves ojos verdes y can una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación ella era hermosa.

Thuggory se acerca a la cama donde la esposa del jefe esta sentada sosteniendo un pequeño bulto rodeado de mantas una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo ver su pequeño rostro tenía un par de mechones de color cobrizo en su cabeza tenía los ojos serrados, pero en el momento que sintió la mirada del otro muchacho los abrió de golpe sus miradas se encontraron fue en ese momento que Thuggory pudo ver por primera ves que este muchacho no iba a ser un vikingo cualquiera la inteligencia que reflejaban era agobiante Hiccup entonces le sonrío al muchacho que lo miraba de forma intensa soltando una pequeña risita.

Valka: creo que le agradas espero que sean los más grandes amigos

Thuggory: no se preocupe tía yo me encargaré de protegerlo cueste lo que cueste

Valka le sonrío al pequeño muchacho con una des sus manos acaricio su cabeza desordenando su cabello.

Valka: bien mi valiente vikingo cuento con ello

Este pensamiento lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad "valiente vikingo" si claro en su batalla más grande no solo no estuve presente sino que casi pierde su vida gran amigo que resulte ser esa era una promesa que no quería romper por ningún motivo.

El dragón nota que el estado de ánimo de su jinete cambia abrupta mente se puede ver en su cara sombría que algo lo está molestando así que decide hacer algo al respecto le da una pequeña descarga.

Thuggory: POR TODOS LOS DIOSES

El dragón suelta una pequeña carcajada ahora su jinete esta alerta y en el presente para Mjolnir recordar el pasado no traía nada bueno no había forma de cambiarlo o volver a él no importa que tanto lo intentes.

Thuggory: sabes ahí mejores formas de llamar mi atención

El dragón solo lo mira indiferente y empieza a caminar hacia el gran salón Thuggory captando el mensaje lo sigue suben por las escaleras asta las puertas de roble la lluvia empezó a caer más fuertes se podían escuchar como los truenos y relámpagos caían el heredero se apresuró a abrir las puertas de par en par lo primero que vio fue a un vikingo levantado una hacha sobre su cabeza claramente en un movimiento de ataque miro al frente para divisar el objetivo del vikingo cuando lo vio actúo sin pensar.

Thuggory: Mjolnir descarga ahora

El Skrill hizo lo que se le ordenó reduciendo al vikingo a un bulto inconsciente y convulsionante.

Todas las miradas se posicionaron en el dúo Thuggory savia que debía hacer o decir algo.

Thuggory: espero no haber llegado tarde a la fiesta

Hiccup: como siempre nunca dejas de sorprender y no tú nunca llegas tarde sobre todo a una fiesta

Thuggory no pudo evitar no sonreír al ver a su amigo que se veía mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba su rostro y cuerpo tienen más vida no ahí ojeras debajo de sus ojos párese que ha estado comiendo mejor y durmiendo más en una rápida inspección del lugar puede ver que Hiccup claramente está en una posición defensiva alguien está parado detrás de él puede ver cabellos rubios y un vestido azul una mujer. En frente del ahí un cuerpo tirado en el suelo párese que su espalda exploto de adentro hacia fuera ahí restos de viseras por todo el pasillo y sangre lo más probable es que haya sido su dragón y hablando de eso puedo ver dos dragones detrás de la mesa del jefe uno negro como la noche nunca lo había visto antes supongo que es una Furia nocturna a su lado ahí un Nadder celeste supongo que es el dragón de la chica que espero que sea Astrid.

Stoid estaba pasmado que rayos hacia Thuggory aquí y con un dragón y no cualquier dragón el amo del relámpago el Skrill como era posible entonces recordó que su hijo le había pedido que enviara un paquete con Johann tiene que ser eso.

Astrid: Hiccup estás bien

Astrid revisa el cuerpo de Hiccup por posibles heridas

Hiccup: si estoy bien te preocupas demasiado

Astrid: no me vengas con eso si no fuera por ese extraño no sé que hubiera pasado

Un poco de angustia se puede escuchar en la vos de Astrid ella era una guerrera formidable, pero era la primera ves que se encontraba en este tipo de situación esos hombres estaban aquí con el único propósito de tomar la vida de su prometido.

Hiccup noto esto se gira para mirarla a los ojos y la abrasa.

Hiccup: mi amor todo va a estar bien Thuggory llego aquí justo a tiempo todo va acorde al plan

Hiccup deja de lado la parte en que su mejor amigo humano estaba retrasado más de 2 días el plan original era que el idiota ya estuviera aquí antes de empezar la reunión si lo piensa bien se salvaron por un pelo de gato.

Astrid: ¿Thuggory?

Hiccup: sí que acaso no lo recuerdas él es heredero de la tribu Meathead recuerdas esa vez que hice que las ¿gallinas explotaran?

Esto hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de la rubia claro que recuerda eso

Astrid: si lo recuerdo

Hiccup: bien cuando mi padre estaba tratando de reventarse un pulmón gritándome recuerdas que otro muchacho estaba conmigo

Fue entonces que reconoció al jinete que estaba en la puerta del salón.

Astrid: entonces ese muchacho es el su cuerpo ha cambiado, pero su rostro no tanto su nariz sigue igual de prominente.

Hiccup: si, pero no se te ocurra decirle eso él es bastante sensitivo respecto a su nariz

Thuggory vuelve a posar sus ojos en Hiccup se da cuenta de que este se da vuelta para hablar con la mujer que estaba en su espalda él entra al salón se acerca al cuerpo convulsionante del atacante se agacha y toma el pulso de este o más bien trata de verificar la falta de para su sorpresa el vikingo a un estaba vivo.

Los guardias y la tribu estaban pasmadas por decir lo menos en poco menos de un 1 minuto un atentado a la vida de su heredero había sido ejecutado y fracasado terriblemente miran con horror el cuerpo del pobre diablo que recibió el golpe de plasma de Toothless no porque no estén acostumbrados a la carnicería si no a la velocidad de esta el dragón solo necesito un dispara para matarlo en el aire.

Stoid: Thuggory que rayos ases aquí

La vos del jefe resonad por todo el salón la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos en ese momento fue hecha fuerte y clara.

Hiccup: yo lo convoqué padre él es mi invitado

Al escuchar esto Stoid confirma sus sospechas esto era obra de su hijo el de alguna forma savia que esto iba a pasar y creo medidas de seguridad cada día que pasa su intelecto se muestra más y más.

Stoid: hijo tú lo invitaste esta bien si tú confías en el entonces yo confío en ti

Y con esto cualquier queja o duda fue acallada al menos por ahora.

Hiccup: Astrid voy a presentártelo, pero no creas todo lo que dice él siempre le han gustado las bromas pesadas

Stoid: bien guardias retiren los cuerpos del lugar ya es hora de que esto se convierta en la fiesta que se supone que deba ser

Todos los vikingos presentes soltaron un grito de júbilo por fin el banquete iba a comenzar.

Thuggory: señor creo que este aún está vivo

Stoid: que por Odín que uno de los guardias lo saque de su miseria

Hiccup: padre creo que sería mejor interrogarlo tal ves aún tenga algo que decir

Stoid piensa en esto su hijo tenía razón tal ves podamos obtener algo más de este

Stoid: bien entonces que así sea llévenlo a una celda

Dos guardias lo levantan por los hombros un olor a pelo y piel quemada sale del sujeto se puede ver como espuma sale por su boca mientras es llevada el cadáver de su amigo es tomado para ser quemado después se puede ver como su columna se despedazó con la fuerza de la explosión sus costillas se salen del agujero de su pecho hacia fuera la mayoría de la sangre se evaporó en el instante que lo golpeo la llama del dragón.

Thuggory se levanta del suelo y ve como la figura de su amigo se acerca a él viene tomado de la mano con la mujer que estaba detrás de él ella era rubia de ojos azules como el hielo de piel blanca una valquiria según la descripción de su amigo ahora no tenía duda que esta era Astrid Hofferson Thuggory no ve que tanto ve Hiccup en ella él personalmente siempre le han gustado más las mujeres de pelo negro con ojos más enigmáticos una pequeña imagen entra en su mente, pero la borra rápidamente cuando su amigo casi hermano esta al alcance de su brazo.

Hiccup: Thuggory hermano

Thuggory: Hiccup hermano

El par se da un abraso para luego tomarse del brazo de manera entrecruzada señalando que el hombre que esta enfrente es más que un amigo o aliado es un hermano de batalla.


	13. Chapter 13

La atmosfera en el gran salón paso de tensa a relajada en segundos el hecho de que el heredero de los Meathead haya aparecido tan de repente y sin su padre o anuncio de su visita les parecía raro asta perturbadora en algunos casos, pero si Hiccup lo respaldaba entonces no había mucho que discutir.

Hiccup: bien viejo amigo déjame presentarte a mi prometida

Con esto Hiccup puso a Astrid junto a el y la abraso de lado Astrid extendió su mano a Thuggory.

Hiccup: Astrid Hofferson Te presento a Thuggory Mogadon

Astrid miró al hombre enfrente de ella de pies a cabeza ella sabía que él era parte del pasado de Hiccup antes de la reina los dragones y Toothless además el hecho que haya llegado en un dragón era altamente sospechoso, pero por ahora iba a dejarlo de lado por ahora.

Astrid: un gusto conocerte Thuggory

Thuggory: lo mismo digo Astrid eres exactamente como Hiccup te describió en su carta

Astrid savia que carta era a la que se refería ella había visto a Hiccup escribirlas, pero él nunca le dijo para quien o con que motivo las había escrito sin importar que tanto insistiera.

Astrid: ¿carta?

Thuggory: veo que a un no se le quita esa costumbre de ocultar cosas a sus cercanos

Thuggory finge una cara de desilusión por el comportamiento de Hiccup esto por decir lo menos no es apreciado por su amigo así que se apresura a ponerse el parche antes de la herida.

Hiccup: sé que piensas que es gracioso ponerme en situaciones incómodas, pero no lo es más cuando puedes crear malos entendidos

Thuggory solo hizo una media sonrisa

Thuggory: para que están los amigos

Hiccup: si, si claro

Astrid: ese es un Skrill ¿verdad?

La rubia vikinga realmente quería saber si este era el dragón que podía rivalizar con Toothless en poder y velocidad. El dragón estaba echado detrás de su jinete a decir verdad paresia aburrido a pesar de estar rodeado de gente que no conocía.

Thuggory: buen ojo si él es un Skrill su nombre es Mjolnir

Hiccup: párese cansado tal ves un poco de comida lo animé

Con la mención de comida el dragón abre sus ojos y levanta su cabeza claramente señalando que le gustaba la idea con esto Thuggory se acerca y le señala donde está el otro par de dragones ahí pescado de todos tipos esperando por él con eso el Skrill se levanta y con una rapidez insólita para un animal de su tamaño se acerca al otro dúo de dragones.

Mjolnir: vaya una furia nocturna debo decir que es un honor conocer al destructor del nido

Toothless: guárdate tus falsos cumplidos conozco muy bien a los de tu clase

Mjolnir: veo que no has cambiado nada desde la última vez que nos vimos Deathwing

La furia nocturna se levanta claramente molesto

Toothless: ese ya no es mi nombre Thunder claw

Mjolnir: ok lo siento no fue mi intención molestarte Toothless

El dragón negro se relaja y vuelve a echarse junto al fuego que había sido prendido recientemente.

Stormfly: Mjolnir aquí ahí comida de todo tipo solo come lo que te agrade

Mjolnir: lo que Ud. diga preciosa

Toothless: realmente quieres morir esta noche verdad

Mjolnir: rayos siempre estas de mal humor

Toothless: no solo cuando me encuentro contigo ahora come y cállate

Con esto el trío de dragones se tranquilizó.

Hiccup: porque no nosotros también vamos a nuestra mesa y comemos algo realmente quiero saber la historia de cómo encontraste a tu dragón

Con esto el trío se dirigió a la mesa Haddock. Astrid e Hiccup al frente tomado de la mano con Thuggory siguiéndolos unos pasos más atrás el heredero de la isla Meat estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Él se ve mejor de lo que esperaba a ganado peso y ya no hay bolsas debajo de sus ojos supongo que ahora usa la noche para dormir en ves de deambular como un zombie. Es Astrid la que me preocupa es un poco más alta y tiene mejor figura que ella, pero a un así las semejanzas superan a las diferencias además está el asunto de su repentino cambio de corazón debo encontrar el momento indicado para presentar mis ¿dudas? Ante ella sin que él lo note.

Al llegar a la mesa toman asiento en un momento una camarera aparece para tomar la orden de la familia del jefe y su invitado ella tenía toda la intención de recibirla del nuevo y mejorado heredero solo había estado un par de horas presente y ya era el sueño húmedo de la mitad de las adolescentes de la isla.

Astrid: querida yo te daré nuestra orden

Cualquier esperanza de la pobre muchacha murió en ese momento ella era solo una camarera en cambio la gran Astrid Hofferson la mejor guerrera de su generación la mejor Shield Maiden de la isla hacerla enojar era firmar tu propia sentencia de muerte más ahora que era parte del clan reinante.

Astrid: bien yo quiero pollo asado con vegetales mi Hiccup va a comer costillas de cordero vegetales doble ración de patatas y un vaso de leche de cabra

Hiccup: en realidad no ten

Una mirada vasta para acallar cualquier queja Hiccup savia que esta batalla no podía ser ganada Astrid estaba a cargo en cuanto su salud respectaba así que lo que ella decía era lo que se hacía y para la desgracia de Hiccup su padre estaba más que de acuerdo.

Thuggory mira la escena apenas pudiendo contener la risa Hiccup siempre fue testarudo cuando había algo que no quería o que no la paresia correcto generalmente esto nunca llegaba a buen puerto a un recuerdo todas las secciones de gritos de su padre. Él a un no puede creer que ese pequeño niño se parara en frente de ese gigante que era Stoid el vasto y ni siquiera pestañeara ante él nunca bajo la mirada nunca se rindió, pero esos eran otros tiempos tal ves tiempos cuando los 3 estaban juntos ahora no savia que iba a pasar como ella tomaría esto puedo ver un hacha y una espada chocando una contra otra en un espectacular duelo.

Astrid: Thuggory que vas a querer

Esto saca al muchacho fuera de sus pensamientos y lo devuelta a la realidad

Thuggory: mmm... lo mismo que Hiccup pero ale en ves de leche

Astrid: bien eso sería todo gracias

Astrid despide a la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa ella sabe que tiene que acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas eso no quiere decir que le guste pensar que si deja a Hiccup solo por un momento va a ser rodeado de una jauría de lobas hambrientas el solo pensamiento le da pesadillas en la noche un dejo de duda entra en su mente que tal si Hiccup cae en sus garras y se da cuenta de que ella no es delicada, suave y tierna como lo son estas chicas que fueron criadas para complacer a sus futuros esposos. Ella no iba a caer en este tipo de pensamiento ella era Astrid Hofferson por Odín nada que ninguna de estas perras haga va a quitarme a mi Hiccup no después de todo lo que paso no después de todo lo que hemos sacrificado él merece amor incondicional por lo que él es y no por su posición o herencia.

Thuggory observa el pequeño intercambio de palabras entre la camarera y Astrid como una dragona protegiendo a su cría y claro esta que el idiota ni siquiera se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Thuggory: valla Hiccup tu costumbre de atraer al sexo opuesto de manera inadvertida no ha cambiado sabes mi hermana a un tiene su corazón roto desde la última ves que estuviste ahí

Astrid: ¿Qué?

Thuggory esperaba que Hiccup se pusiera de todos colores y empezara a balbucear incoherencias por todos lados, pero nada de eso sucedió.

Hiccup: ha ha muy gracioso que yo sepa tú solo tienes 2 hermanas una de 5 y otra 2 años de edad y por lo que recuerdo la de 5 me odia y la de 2 todavía no nacía la última ves que estuve allá

Thuggory: HAHAHAHAHA ok fue solo una pequeña broma

Astrid: vamos a tener una pequeña charla después tú y yo Hiccup y Thuggory a mí no me gusta ese tipo de bromas

Hiccup: pero mi amor mi valquiria él solo estaba bromeando

Thuggory: si solo fue una inocente broma no quiero que se peleen por mi culpa

Astrid solo los miro había hielo en esos ojos azules que decían que no había espacio para discusiones el dúo no tuvo nada más rendirse ante esto

Hiccup: supongo que ya este feliz no llevas ni 1 hora aquí y ya me metiste en problemas

Thuggory: supongo que era uno de mis objetivos

Hiccup se toma el rostro ante la idiotez de su mejor amigo supongo que es parte de su personalidad por molesto que sea.

Hiccup: bien dejémonos de idioteces y dime la historia de Mjolnir

Thuggory: bien por donde empiezo. Informes de movimiento Berserker en la zona cercanas a nuestro territorio mi padre quería mandar a toda la flota de batalla detrás de ellos.

Flash back

Un soldado entra por las puertas del gran salón de la isla Meat tiene un pergamino en una de sus manos corre rápidamente asta la mesa de su jefe más conocido como Thunder Thuggory Mogadon.

Soldado: señor le traigo un informe de la flota pesquera al sur de la isla es de suma importancia que lo lea

Con esto el soldado le entrega el pergamino a su jefe este lo toma lo habré y lo lee de forma rápida.

Thuggory: que es lo que sucede padre

Thuggory está preocupado que uno de sus jinetes allá ha sido visto sobrevolando la isla, pero el sabía que no eran tan entupidos para eso.

Thunder: han visto una nave Berserker en la proximidad

Thuggory maldijo de forma interna que está asiendo ese loco de mierda aquí esto me huele mal.

Thunder: alisten la flota vamos a confrontar a estos intrusos

Thuggory: padre espera porque no me dejas a mí ir con un pequeño grupo de reconocimiento primero a observar la situación no queremos una guerra ¿o si?

Thunder reflexiona en la petición de su hijo es verdad los Berserker tienen una conocida historia de crear guerras por nada. Más con ese loco al mando.

Thunder: está bien hijo te doy una semana desde hoy para evaluar la situación

Thuggory se pone de pie y ase una pequeña reverencia a su padre

Thuggory: gracias padre no te fallaré

Thunder: eso no me preocupa mi hijo me preocupa más tu seguridad no tomes riesgos innecesarios ni planes entupidos Valhala puede esperar

Thuggory: si padre

Con esto el heredero de los Meathead se levanta y sale del salón rápidamente en la base del camino de la montaña asta el centro de su aldea se encuentra con un hombre de piel blanca ojos azules pelo rubio dorado como el sol su cara es delgada con forma redonda sus facciones son finas casi femeninas uno podía confundirlo por una solo viendo su rostro si no fuera por una cicatriz que cruza su ojo derecho el hombre era alto y fornido típica conformación vikinga.

Thuggory: Asgeir tenemos una misión avisa a los muchachos y que preparen una nave mediana

Asgeir: como desee mi señor

Con esto la mano derecha de Thuggory se apresuró a completar lo pedido estaba listo en un par de horas, una vez todo listo se hicieron a la mar de forma discreta para no atraer la atención.

Thuggory: fijen rumbo a isla dragón

Tripulación: si señor

En menos de medio día se podía ver la isla dragón en el horizonte esta isla de tamaño mediado tenía un bosque pequeño, pero denso una pequeña playa para desembarcar con facilidad todo esto rodeado por el volcán inactivo que había formado la isla en la punta del volcán en ves de un cráter había una formación rocosa con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón por la noche se podía observar fuego por los orificios que formaban sus fauces y ojos. A ras de piso había una complicada formación de cuevas que se unían unas con otras estas eran usadas como base para los habitantes temporales de la isla jinetes de dragón.

La isla a pesar de tener condiciones aceptables para sostener una aldea estaba deshabitada por la creencia de estar infestad de dragones en la mayoría Nadder cosa que era verdad esto hacia que el lugar fuera perfecto para actividades ilegales por así decirlo más cuando estas actividades debían ser mantenidas en secreto.

Una vez que el bote mediano llego lo suficiente mente cerca de la bahía los hombres recogieron la vela sacaron los remos e impulsaron la nave asta la playa a una vez allí desembarcaron.

Thuggory: tienen media hora para prepararse partimos al anochecer

Con estas simples órdenes los hombres del heredero se pusieron en acción en tanto Thuggory y su segundo al mando se internaron en lo profundo del bosque los dos vestían capas de piel clara con capuchas, túnicas y pantalones azules y celestes respectivamente y armadura para su pecho. Thuggory llevaba dos espadas en cambio Asgeir llevaba una hacha de combate de cabeza doble atada a su espalda.

Asgeir: bien mi lord cuál es la misión

Thuggory: han llegado reportes de actividad Berserker no muy lejos de esta área cerca del campo de glaciares

Asgeir: ¿Dagur mi señor?

Thuggory: espero que no ese chiflado el solo hecho de pensar en él me da escalofríos

Mientras esta conversación tenía lugar se adentraban más en el bosque, pero no sabían que estaban siendo observados asta que el vigilante decidió hacerse presente saltando en frente del par desde los arbustos era un Nadder blanco como las nubes era macho su tamaño era dos veces más grande que un Nadder normal también era claramente viejo en su rostro se podía ver que había vivido bastante tiempo y que no le quedaba más que un par de años más a este dragón puso al dúo en alerta por un momento, pero luego se relajaron cuando lo reconocieron.

Thuggory: gladiador como estás amigo

El dragón era unos de lo que eran usados como entrenamiento de los jóvenes en su aldea cuando Thuggory era joven este mismo escapo de su prisión durante un ataque de otra tribu a la isla Meat por irónico que parezca el dragón salvo a Thuggory de un par de saqueadores en el ataque, pero ahora viendo la imagen completa no era tan extraño debido a los descubrimientos resientes hecho por su amigo y aliado.

Thuggory se acerca a gladiador y lo rasca en el hocico el dragón responde con un gruñido feliz aprobando el contacto.

Thuggory: bien amigo llévanos a la base

El dúo siguió a su guía por el bosque no había un camino o sendero fijo en parte para mantener la ubicación en secreto además era una manera de detener a intrusos de manera efectiva el dragón los guiaba con su sentido del olfato después de unos diez minuto de caminata el bosque paresia diluirse de forma lenta asta que un pequeño lago con un valle empieza a verse en el fondo ahí una cueva que es usada como refugio y cuartel temporal se puede ver un pequeño fuego encendido fuera de la cueva hay ahí receptáculos con pescado que sirven como alimentadores para los dragones ahí dos corrales donde Nadder están durmiendo o acicalándose un Nadder rojo es atendido por una mujer de cabello negro como la noche al sentir al dúo acercarse se da la vuelta para recibirlos.

Mujer: ya volvieron Thug, Asgeir

La mujer tenía ojos color verde agua con cabello negro un rostro angular vestía unas botas cafés con calza verde oscuro una falda de cuero con una túnica ploma y enzima un chaleco de cuero sin mangas Thuggory la encontró abandonada en un bote destruido al encallar en una de las islas después descubrió que este accidente no fue tal sino más bien algo instrumentado por ella, sus padres habían sido secuestrados por Alvin el traicionero Thuggory salvo a sus padres con la ayuda de los dragones.

Thuggory: Heather ciento que nos haya tomado tanto volver

Heather: oh no te preocupes Thug yo sé que eres un hombre ocupado

Esto ase que el heredero se sonroje como un idiota al principio nunca pensó mucho en ella, pero con el paso del tiempo no podía evitar no observarla de lejos notar como esos ojos verdes lo cautivaban como ese cabello inusual para esta parte del mundo lo hipnotizaba cada vez que se movía con su cabeza.

Heather: thug, thug me estás escuchando

Thuggory sale de su estado de idiotez

Thuggory: si lo siento que me decías

Heather no era ninguna idiota es más tal ves era el arma más afilada aquí ella notaba muy bien lo que Thuggory sentía cada vez que lo veía y ella no podía decir que le molestaba es más estaba más que dispuesta a saltar sobre ese alto, fuerte, guapo y honesto vikingo, pero ella savia que este tipo de cosas toman tiempo y ella no iba a apresurar nada fuera de este.

Thuggory iba a continuar su relato cuando el sonido de platos y el olor de comida lo interrumpen.

Fin del flash back

La comida es puesta en la mesa por un par de camareras además un jabalí asado completo es puesto en la mesa.

Stoid: el jabalí siempre ha sido mi favorito

El trío se sorprende al darse cuenta de que el padre de Hiccup estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa en la cabecera.

Hiccup: papa como rayos llegaste aquí sin hacer ruido

Astrid: si suegro es no por faltar le el respecto, pero usted es una montaña humana cada paso que Ud. da es como un temblor moviéndose

Stoid: HAHAHAHAHA para que vean asta el hombre más grande puede ser sigiloso cuando tiene una motivación además el relato de Thuggory es bastante interesante por él puedo asumir que tu padre no tiene idea de los dragones es más él ni siquiera debe saber que estás aquí

Thuggory: la parte de los dragones es verdad, pero de hecho él sabe que venía a Berk, pero él no sabe que medio de transporte iba a usar

Hiccup: bien no es tan importante ahora Thuggory continua quiero saber como termina la historia

Astrid: nada de eso primero comemos mientras está caliente luego terminamos de escuchar la historia

Hiccup mira a su prometida como un cachorro que le han quitado su juguete favorito su curiosidad y sed de conocimiento era una de sus mejores armas, pero también uno de sus grandes debilidades Astrid savia que debía aprender a controlar su naturaleza obsesiva era esta que lo llevo al estado deplorable en el que se encontraba antes.

Hiccup: pero mi amor

Astrid: nada de peros puedo apostar que no as comido nada en todo el día

Thuggory: creo que Astrid aquí tiene razón además yo también tengo hambre

Con esto Hiccup bajo sus hombros en derrota.

Hiccup: está bien, Thuggory yo pensé que eras mi amigo

Thuggory: ni siquiera lo pienses Hiccup la última ves que trate de interponerme entre tú y una mujer casi separan mi cabeza de mis hombros con una espada.

Hiccup abre sus ojos como platos debía pensar y rápido esto puede ir mal en muchas formas.

Hiccup: de nuevo con esa historia sabes tu madre no esta acá para creerte sabes muy bien que eso fue tu culpa tú le tocaste el trasero a esa muchacha y me culpaste ami cuando saco su espada para atravesarme no tuviste más opción que interponerte

Thuggory estaba maravillado con la habilidad de Hiccup de inventar historias en el momento su mente realmente era la más brillante del archipiélago ahora esperemos que la rubia se lo crea y que no esté llevando su hacha consigo.

Astrid: bien ya que aclaramos el asunto vamos a comer

Hiccup: tú ganas

Astrid se acerca a Hiccup le da un pequeño beso

Thuggory: por Odín estoy tratando de comer aquí


	14. Chapter 14

Vikingos pov: punto de vista vikingo

Dragón pov: punto de vista de los dragones

Cuando el punto de vista sea más específico llevara el nombre del personaje en cuestión bien con esto explicado vamos al capítulo.

En el gran salón el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el de vikingos comiendo y bebiendo hasta saciar sus corazones y estómagos la atmosfera era bastante animada.

En la mesa Haddock los comensales estaban por terminar su comida Stoid había devorado un jabalí entero en cuestión de minutos con facilidad para el asombro de su hijo y nuera para Thuggory no era algo tan sorprendente su propio padre no se quedaba atrás en este tipo de proezas si les podía llamar así.

Stoid: bien ya que todos hemos terminado porque no volvemos al relato de Thuggory

Thuggory: bien como iba diciendo cuando todos los preparativos estaban listos montamos los dragones

Hiccup: espera, espera que paso con la muchacha Heather ¿verdad?

Thuggory: no vamos a detenernos en detalles sin importancia creo ahí cosas más importantes que mi vida personal

Stoid: hijo creo que Thuggory tiene razón

Hiccup no estaba feliz por esto él sabía que había algo que no quería decirle, pero él iba a averiguar después de todas formas.

Hiccup: bien OK continúa

Thuggory: bien como iba diciendo

Flash back

Todos los jinetes estaban listo montaron a sus dragones que eran en su mayoría Nadder a excepción de Asgeir que montaba un Monstrous Nightmare de color azulado como el mar los dragones tomaron una formación delta Thuggory con gladiador en la punta y Asgeir con flama azul en la parte de atrás un triángulo volador perfecto el tiempo para entrenar era escaso pero bien aprovechado.

Dragón pov

Gladiador: bien escúchenme todos por lo que me dijo Thuggory esto es una misión de reconocimiento el blanco es una nave vikinga cerca de las zonas de los glaciares ahora no tomaremos riesgos innecesarios nada de acrobacias estúpidas o de tratar de ser héroes está lo suficientemente claro

Las palabras del antiguo dragón resonaban en el cielo era claro que él era el líder y que era respectado no solo por su antigüedad y sabiduría sino que también por su valor y compromiso.

Dragones: señor si señor

Flama azul: y que pasa si las cosas no salen como esperamos

Flama azul era más joven que gladiador, pero él también había sido uno de los dragones que eran utilizados para entrenar a los jóvenes vikingos que tuvieran la edad suficiente por lo tanto era considerado el segundo al mando.

Gladiador: si las cosas no salen como esperamos usamos el plan A. Todos conocen el punto de rendezvous

El grupo de dragones siguió volando en formación por un par de horas más los icebergs empezaron a aparecer de a poco cada uno más grande que el anterior en el horizonte se podía ver los glaciares hacia donde se dirigían.

Vikingos pov

El grupo de vikingos estaba vestido con armadura ligera en sus pechos antebrazos y pantorrillas sus armas al igual que su armadura eran armas cortas como dagas y hachas de mano con una arma de mayor envergadura como un hacha de guerra o espada.

Thuggory: ya puedo ver nuestro destino. La misión de hoy es rastrear una nave Berserker seguirla y averiguar que está asiendo en nuestras aguas territoriales

La vos de Thuggory era llevada por el viento a pesar de que él estaba al frente se escuchaba fuerte y claro.

Thuggory: estén preparados para todo cuando vuelen confíen en su compañero no traten de forzar las maniobras dejen que los dragones los guíen ellos nacieron para volar y saben mucho más que nosotros

Vikingos: si señor

A unos 5 minutos de vuelo dentro de la zona del los glaciares pudieron observar la figura de un Drakkar a lo lejos el grupo tomo altura para esconderse en las nubes al acercarse pudieron ver la distintiva figura de un Skrill en la vela de la nave esto confirmaba a que tribu pertenecía.

Siguieron al Drakkar asta una pequeña isla una vez que llegaron a la pequeña playa desembarcaron Thuggory decidió descender en el lado opuesto entonces él y Asgeir fueron a explorar la situación.

Una vez que estuvieran a una distancia segura, pero lo suficientemente cerca para observar Thuggory saco un pequeño catalejo y lo extendió con él pudo observar como los la tripulación se movía en el pequeño campamento como una colonia de hormigas en el centro de todo estaba nadie menos que Dagur el trastornado apodo ganado por su obvia debilidad mental.

Asgeir: que rayos están asiendo aquí tan lejos de su territorio

Thuggory se preguntaba lo mismo entonces noto que los hombres tenía palas y picas por un momento la idea de un tesoro enterrado cruzo su mente, pero luego noto que no estaba cavando la tierra, sino que el hielo para ser más precisos la pared del pequeño glaciar que había en la isla, pero esto era una locura para que rayos quieren el hielo. Fue ahí cuando lo noto en el hielo había partes más oscuras que otras formaban una figura no pudo reconocerla al principio, pero una vez que pudo verla con claridad todo era más obvio.

Thuggory: por Odín all father

Asgeir: ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Thuggory le entrega el catalejo a su segundo al mando para que pudiera observar lo que él vio al hacerlo pudo ver porque su líder tenía esa cara de preocupación.

Asgeir: eso en el hielo es lo que creo que es

Thuggory: si crees que es un Skrill congelado entonces si

El par de vikingos savia que no podía permitir que descongelaran y se llevaran al dragón vaya a saber que horrores se producían en la mente de ese chiflado o un pensamiento a un peor que tal si descubre que los dragones son entrenarles no quiere ni siquiera pensar en los espantos que alguien como Dagur podía producir montado en un dragón.

Thuggory: bien volvamos al campamento por lo que puedo ver a un están lejos de romper la capa superficial del hielo a un ahí tiempo

Asgeir: tienes razón supongo que ya tienes un plan en mente

Thuggory: algo por el estilo

Con esto el par se retira de la misma forma sigilosa como llego ahí asegurándose que nadie los siguiera y cubriendo cualquier tipo de pista de que alguna vez estuvieron ahí.

La medianoche del siguiente día

Thuggory: bien este es el plan su campamento esta a 20 metros de la playa tienen a dos vigilantes asiendo guardia entre el Drakkar y el campamento en sentido contrario del reloj lo primero que necesitamos es silenciar a los guardias luego creamos una distracción.

Vikingos: ¿Qué tipo de distracción mi señor?

Asgeir: eso seria siendo yo

El grupo de vikingos lo mira con cara de no comprender nada

Asgeir: déjenme explicar

Al mismo momento que Asgeir dice esto saca una pequeña botella de cerámica que tenía escondida en su espalda.

Asgeir: esto es aceite de Monstrous Nightmare concentrado es bastante volátil al entrar en contacto con cualquier fuente de calor puede general una explosión capas de volar una casa entera o un Drakkar.

Con esto los vikingos comprenden el plan la distracción era incendiar el barco y mientras los Berserker trataban de apagarlo robar debajo de sus narices al Skrill.

Thuggory: bien están todos listos

Vikingos: si señor

Thuggory: bien Uds. 2 conmigo y Uds. 2 sigan a Asgeir

Con esto los dos grupos de 3 vikingos cada uno empezó a moverse en el velo de la noche llevaban capas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo con capuchas que cubrían la parte superior y media de la cabeza y el rostro haciendo que identificar a cualquiera de ellos sea imposible.

Los dragones estaban sobrevolando la isla en círculos esperando la señal para bajar y derretir el hielo después de todo el fuego de Nadder era el que producía más calor. Podía cortar a través del metal como si fuera mantequilla.

En el campamento Berserker todos estaban durmiendo excepto los dos centinelas que hacían sus rondas

Centinela 1: ¿Quién anda ahí muéstrese ahora?

Al no escuchar repuesta no tuvo otra opción que revisar el lugar de donde provenía el ruido que había escuchado no más que un segundo atrás con antorcha en mano tratando de alumbrar el lugar para no encontrar nada. El hombre pensó que tal ves era un ratón en el momento que va a retomar su guardia el ruido aparece de nuevo claramente es el paso de un hombre ase un giro rápido hacia la dirección de donde provenía el ruido, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el destello de la hoja de metal que le corto el brazo izquierdo en un movimiento la antorcha callo al piso y el grito desesperado del pobre hombre fue acallado por una mano en su boca lo último que vio fue la daga que se enterró en su garganta abriéndola de oreja a oreja la sangre fluía del brazo y la garganta se ahogaba con su propia sangre con su propia vida en su último respiro solo sabe que es arrastrado a algún lugar a alguna parte tal ves si tiene suerte es una valquiria llevándolo a Valhala.

El segundo centinela a ver la luz de la antorcha de su compañero en el suelo jamás se le cruzó por la mente el cruel destino que le esperaba es más estaba convencido de que su compañero estaba durmiendo en su trabajo de nuevo se apresuró al lugar donde yacía la antorcha en el suelo cuando llego ahí lo que vio lo horrorizo había charcos de sangre por todos lados y una clara señal de lucha en el momento en que se agacha a recoger la antorcha y dar alarma es cuando una espada lo atraviesa por la espalda esta vez sin ruidos de ningún tipo.

Las antorchas caen al suelo otra vez el hombre solo puede tomar la punta de la hoja que lo atravesó entre los pulmones empalando su corazón podía sentir el líquido caliente fluir por la hoja él sabía que era su vida la que fluía en ese momento al par de segundos que para el hombre parecían horas una daga encontró su camino a su garganta terminando con éxito una parte del plan.

Asgeir: bien párese que ya están listos haya

Una pequeña línea ya había sido trazada desde el Drakkar asta un par de pies en la playa esta línea estaba hecha del aceite previamente mencionado. Asgeir estaba listo para encenderlo.

Asgeir: bien tápense los oídos esto va a hacer bastante ruido cuando explote

Habiendo dicho esto se dispone a encender el líquido se agacha a la altura necesaria para que las chispas lleguen al suelo, una vez conseguido esto se enciende de inmediato la llama corre por la línea una vez que llaga al barco y alcanza la pequeña botella la explosión se escucha por todo la isla todo ser vivo que estaba durmiendo fue despertado.

Campamento Berserker pov

Todo era confusión y locura. El estruendo seguido por la enorme flama que vieron en dirección del Drakkar los dejo confundidos y sin saber que hacer era acaso un ataque de dragón, pero era imposible aquí no había nada que pudieran llevarse.

Dagur: QUE RAYOS ESTÁN HACIENDO MONTÓN DE GUSANOS APAGUEN ESE FUEGO O QUIEREN QUEDARSE EN ESTA ISLA PARA SIEMPRE

Con esto cada Berserker entro en acción todos corriendo en dirección de la nave.

Thuggory pov

El plan había funcionado de maravilla los dragones estaban terminando de derretir el hielo y los demás hombres estaban colocando las cuerdas y poleas necesarias para amarrar al Skrill a los dragones levantarlos y largarse esto en no más que unos pocos segundos. No estaban seguros si el dragón estaba vivo o no, pero no iban a tomar riesgos.

Thuggory: bien está todo listo

Vikingos: si señor

En ese mismo momento Asgeir apareció del otro lado de los arbustos con sus hombres detrás de él

Asgeir: bien tenemos un par de minutos para hacer esto

Thuggory: bien todos a sus dragones ahora nos largamos de aquí

Cada jinete montó a su dragón levantaron al Skrill que estaba inconsciente por el momento de forma cuidadosa y lenta una vez que estaban a una altitud suficiente tomaron más velocidad saliendo por el lado contrario de la isla.

Fin del flash back

Thuggory: el Skrill despertó en medio vuelo debo decir que no estaba feliz en lo más mínimo me tomo más de una semana y una cantidad obscena de pescado para que finalmente entendiera que no queríamos lastimarlo.

Hiccup: y que paso con los Berserker

Thuggory: mi padre fue con la armada un par de días después y los rescataron creo que inventaron algo de haberse perdido de camino a otra isla o algo por el estilo.

Stoid: debo decir que estoy impresionado Thuggory

Thuggory: gracias, señor

Astrid: ¿Qué paso con gladiador porque no volaste en él no me digas que?

Thuggory: no, no, no él está bien es solo que no le gusta salir de la isla dragón mucho él no es un dragón joven así que no puede hacer viajes muy largos.

Esto alivia las preocupaciones de la rubia aunque nunca ha visto al Nadder blanco el pensamiento de que su vida se halla extinguido la ponía triste.

Stoid: bien hijo necesito que vengas conmigo un momento

Esto alerto a su amigo y prometida

Thuggory: sucede algo ahí algo en lo que pueda ayudar

Astrid: Hiccup quieres que te acompañe

Hiccup: cálmense Uds. 2 nada va a pasar padre el consejo quiere hablar conmigo ¿verdad?

Stoid: efectivamente no tomará mucho

Con esto Stoid e Hiccup se levantan de la mesa se podía ver la preocupación en la cara de Astrid. Thuggory al escuchar consejo ya tenía una idea de que se trataba así que no estaba tan preocupado después de todo aquí es donde su hermano brilla más en luchas de la mente.

Hiccup: Thuggory puedes cuidar de mi dama aquí por un momento no dejes que las moscas se acerquen

Thuggory: claro no te preocupes

Para Thuggory esto era perfecto un tiempo a solas con ella ahora podía preguntarle todo lo que le rondaba en la mente por semanas.

Para Astrid era una historia distinta Hiccup iba a una cueva de lobos y no podía no preocuparse por él ella no era estúpida savia que tarde o temprano el consejo de clanes lo iba a tratar de probar más ahora que el hecho que el heredero no solo estaba bien, sino que su posición era indiscutible.

El hecho que haya insinuado que no podía protegerse así misma y que necesita a alguien para cuidarla ni siquiera se registró en su mente en el momento que Hiccup hace el movimiento de girar su cuerpo y retirarse Astrid se levanta y lo toma de la muñeca esto hace que Hiccup se gire.

Astrid: estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe

En realidad ella quería simplemente ordenarle que lo dejara acompañarlo, pero ella sabe muy bien que no puede minimizar la autoridad de su prometido ella sabe que esto puede ser visto como un signo de debilidad si no puede controlar a su mujer como esperan que confiemos en él para guiar nuestra aldea.

Hiccup suelta un pequeño suspiro se gira hacia ella le da un pequeño abraso y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Hiccup: no te preocupes tanto yo puedo manejar esto nada va a pasar

Esto destruye toda la angustia en su corazón Astrid queda merme rizada con Hiccup a un le cuesta comprender como es posible que pueda derretirla tan fácil era claro que ella era suya tanto como el de ella.

Astrid: OK confío en ti

Con esto Astrid volvió a su asiento. Thuggory mira con atención todo lo que paso mientras de reojo ve la figura de su hermano y amigo con su padre retirarse al otro lado de salón, él sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo así que debía ser rápido y preciso.

Thuggory: Astrid te importaría responder unas preguntas por favor

La petición le pareció algo rara, pero no vio daño en ello tal ves quiera preguntarle por la salud de Hiccup.

Astrid: OK no hay problema pregunta

Thuggory: ¿por tan repentino cambio de corazón?

Astrid no comprendió del todo al principio solo le tomo un par de segundos comprender el verdadero significado de la pregunta.

Thuggory vio como el rostro de la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada a menos de un 1 metro de él cambiaba con cada emoción que cruzaba por ella confusión, entendimiento, rabia e indignación.

Astrid: como te atreves Thuggory Mogadon a siquiera insinuar tal cosa

Thuggory savia que debía presionar el asunto con rostro hecho de piedra y ojos vacíos de emoción prosiguió.

Thuggory: dime la verdad que es lo que buscas dinero, fama, poder

Astrid no desearía más en este momento que su hacha de batalla estuviera consigo y no en su habitación para separar su cabeza de sus hombros nunca en su vida se había sentido más insultada que hoy este hombre se atrevía a dudar de su amor por Hiccup.

Astrid: yo amo a Hiccup con todo mi corazón no busco ni dinero ni poder y la fama nunca me intereso

Thuggory: amor eso lo he escuchado tantas beses de tantas bocas distintas claras al principio todas se ven atraídas hacia él su forma de ser distinto a los demás lo hacen resaltar tanto en formas negativas como positivas, pero cuando aprenden como es en realidad es cuando el miedo y el rechazo comienzan a aparecer cuando aprenden que no come ni duerme cuando aprenden que sus tendencias suicidas gobiernan su vida y su mente cuando en la mitad de la noche aparece en las calles caminando como un zombie de ojos blancos sin rumbo fijo en la oscuridad total es cuando eso que llaman amor desaparece.

Astrid ya sabe todo esto lo ha escuchado de la boca del propio Hiccup así que de esto se trataba él tiene miedo de que lo deje con un corazón roto a un recuerda la primera ves que vio el sonambulismo de Hiccup decir que estaba aterrada era poco.

Flash back

El cuarto de Hiccup estaba semi iluminado por la luz del atardecer Astrid e Hiccup estaba tomando una siesta al menos eso era lo que pensaba Astrid fue en ese momento que nota que el cuerpo de su prometido no estaba abrasándola no puede sentir el calor de él.

Esto la despierta para su sorpresa Hiccup no solo no estaba junto a ella, sino que estaba encaramado en el marco de la ventana de manera precaria esto aterro a la joven muchacha un movimiento equivocado e Hiccup terminaba de cabeza al suelo después de todo está en la planta alta una caída desde aquí era más que suficiente para morir.

Astrid: Hiccup mi amor que estás haciendo ahí ven conmigo

Hiccup no mostró ninguna señal de haber siquiera escuchado a la rubia esto la alerto a un más.

Astrid: Hiccup ven aquí en este instante no quieres hacerme enojar

De nuevo ninguna señal de que siquiera le haya tomada atención esto preocupo en demasía a Astrid se levantó de la cama y fue a la ventana para su sorpresa Hiccup no solo no estaba poniéndole atención él ni siquiera estaba despierto sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no se podía ver nada más que pupilas blancas en ellos.

Astrid: Hiccup despierta por favor vuelve a mí

Cuando Astrid dijo estas palabras los labios del pelirrojo se empezaron a mover mientras esto sucedía uno de sus brazos se estiró hacia el atardecer como tratando de alcanzar algo que no estabas ahí.

Hiccup: no se lleven a mi madre por favor no se la lleven

Astrid no comprende nada por qué nombra a su madre ella estaba muerta la había matado un dragón fue entonces que un pensamiento cruza por su mente "los dragones no comen gente ni se la llevan tal ves" su tren de pensamiento es interrumpido al ver que Hiccup estaba acercándose peligrosamente al filo de la ventana con un movimiento felino lo toma y lo empuja hacia adentro cayendo los dos al piso este movimiento brusco lo despierta.

Hiccup: mi lady sé que acurrucarse no es exactamente lo tuyo pero

Hiccup se detiene al darse cuenta de que está en el suelo y no en su cama además su prótesis esta puesta en su pierna a pesar que esta semi amarrada mira a su alrededor y nota que Astrid está en el suelo con él puede ver como lágrimas se empiezan a producir en sus ojos al notar esto Hiccup no puede evitar abrasar a la rubia tratando de reconfortarla.

Hiccup: que rayos paso Astrid ¿Por qué estamos aquí y no en la cama?

Entre sollozos Astrid logra explicar lo sucedido a Hiccup este maldice a los dioses porque lo odiaban tanto, pero entonces recuerda que está vivo y que la mujer que ama esta a su lado.

Hiccup: lo siento mi amor debía habértelo dicho antes, pero esto no sucedía en mucho tiempo más de un año pensé que estaba olvidado en mi pasado y que no volvería a pasar

Fin del flash back

Astrid: no me vengas a decir a mí como mi Hiccup es yo que lo he visto todo yo que prácticamente tuve que obligarlo a comer y dormir, yo que tuve que sanar su mente y corazón destruidos por su propia gente, yo que tuve que convencerlo de que su vida era más importante de lo que el mismo pensaba, yo que tuve que verlo sufrir, llorar y gritar de dolor en las noches por una pierna que no estaba ahí, yo lo vi caer al infierno a la muerte segura.

Thuggory estaba sin habla podía ver las emociones reflejarse en el rostro y ojos de la muchacha que tenía enfrente de él. El hielo azulado paresia derretirse y convertirse en un mar intenso lleno de emociones.

Después de un par de segundos Astrid retomo su aliento y continuo su pequeño discurso.

Astrid: yo también tengo preguntas para ti heredero de la tribu Meathead tú que te haces llamar su amigo su hermano donde….

Astrid: DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS Tú CUANDO EL TE NECESITABA MÁS, DONDE ESTABAS Tú CUANDO TUVO QUE ENFRENTAR LO IMPOSIBLE Y HACER LO IMPENSABLE CUANDO ERA EL CONTRA EL MUNDO EL CONTRA SU FAMILIA SU ALDEA SU TRIBU EL CONTRA LA VORÁGINE DE LA SOLEDAD Y EL DESAMOR DONDE MIERDA ESTABAS TU DIME Thuggory Thorgrimr Mogadon II.

Cada palabra eran como hachas lanzadas de forma quirúrgica a su pecho directo a su corazón cada acusación cada pregunta tenían valides y realidad él le fallo, él debía de haber estado ahí cuando él lo necesita más y el fallo con un rostro lleno de culpa y dolor se dirigió a la rubia.

Thuggory: yo lo… yo lo siento Astrid no debí dudar de ti, pero debes comprender ya le falle una vez y no pienso hacerlo de nuevo no voy a permitir que nada lo dañe de nuevo no mientras viva

Esto apago la furia de la joven Shield Maiden después de todo ella también quería lo mismo.

Astrid: está bien Thuggory yo también lo siento dije cosas que no debí tú tienes tus propias responsabilidades no podías dejarlas de lado.

Thuggory: gracias Astrid por comprender

Con esto Astrid se acerca al joven hombre y le da un pequeño abraso en señal de amistad cuando se separan Astrid toma uno de los brazos de Thuggory de manera firme.

Astrid: ahora me vas a decir de quien eran las bocas que juraron amor para luego arrepentirse

Thuggory empezó a sudar frío se había metido en la madriguera del dragón sin darse cuenta tenía que salir de ahí a como de lugar no podía revelar esa clase de información además no estaba en sus planes morir hoy.

Thuggory: lo siento Astrid, pero no puedo revelar eso y no ahí nada que puedas hacer para cambiar mi parecer

En ese momento una hermosa mujer de no más de 30 años se acercaba a la mesa desde la suya había observado como la charla se convertía en discusión para luego calmarse de nuevo vio como después del gesto amistoso el heredero se puso pálido como un fantasma.

Ingrid: Astrid querida todo está bien aquí

Thuggory dirigió su mirada a la mujer ella era alta rubia de una figura envidiable la belleza de su rostro era innegable, pero cuando vio el hielo azul en sus ojos supo que estaba asta el cuello.

Astrid: mami la persona que necesitaba Thuggory aquí estaba a punto de decirme información del pasado de tu hijo político

Thuggory: eso no es verdad

Ingrid: estás llamando a mi hija mentirosa

Thuggory: no, no, no claro que no, no me atrevería

Ingrid: bien entonces que estás esperando comienza. A antes que lo olvide Astrid mi amor dejaste esto en la casa

Ingrid pone en la mesa una bella hacha de batalla de doble hoja era obvio que era una arma Hiccup

Thuggory: una arma Hiccup ¿verdad?

Astrid: si para mi cumpleaños número 10

Astrid toma el arma con facilidad después de todo era hecha a la medida para ella cada vez que la sostiene sabe que tiene en sus manos el corazón y alma del hombre que ama la primera ves que Hiccup le dijo la procedencia del arma la culpa la golpeo con fuerza como nunca. Como fue tan ciega todos estos años y pensar que él solo tenía 8 cuando la forjo.

Thuggory observaba como la guerrera tomaba su arma como si hubiera nacido con ella esto hizo que soltara un suspiro volvió a sentarse y dejo sus hombros caer.

Thuggory: bien que es lo quieres saber

Astrid: todo

Thuggory: en realidad no ahí mucho que decir para serte sincero la mayoría de las chicas solo fueron niñerías de un día es más Hiccup ni siquiera les tomaba atención probablemente ni siquiera sepa cuál eran sus intensiones en ese tiempo, pero hubo una que estuvo en la misma posición en las que estas tú ahora.

Esto hizo que madre e hija pusieran absoluta atención

Astrid: ¿Quién?

El veneno en su vos era claro para cualquiera Thuggory savia que si trataba de salirse de esto podía terminar muerto así que no le quedo otra que ser sincero en ese momento.

Thuggory: ¿qué sabes sobre la heredera de la tribu Bog Burglars?

La expresión de Astrid no era diferente a la de un dragón enfurecido es más Thuggory podía jurar que tenía más miedo que en cualquiera de su otros encuentros con dragones. Astrid tomó su hacha y la enterró en la mesa por un momento Thuggory pensó que estaba muerto casi se orina ahí mismo.

Astrid: lo sabía, savia que esa perra era más de lo que aparentaba ahora vas a decirme todo

Nota de autor: espero que les guste como siempre críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas.

Cuando escribo con mayúscula significa que el personaje está gritando sé que esto es conocido por la mayoría de la gente, pero nunca ase daño explicarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

Padre e hijo cruzaban el gran salón a su alrededor solo podían ver vikingos celebrando a diestra y siniestra la comida y la bebida fluían como ríos el ambiente era festivo y alegre para el jefe esto era normal en una fiesta de su tribu olvidar todos los problemas y entregarse a la risa y el júbilo, pero para el recientemente recuperado heredero el espectáculo enfrente de sus ojos solo le traía un sentimiento agridulce. Su vida no había sido una fiesta y su recuperación física estuvo plagada de dolor y sufrimiento tanto físico como mental. Pero lo peor de todo era que no podía ver una pizca de arrepentimiento en sus rostros para ellos todo era normal.

Hiccup: como si nada estuviera mal con el mundo no te parece ¿padre?

Cada palabra que salió del heredero de Berk llenas de sarcasmo y un leve tono de odio esto llamo de inmediato la atención de su padre él sabía a lo que se refería solo que no estaba preparado para admitirlo por completo.

Stoid: a que te refieres hijo todo está bien ¿no?

Su hijo solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de hablar de nuevo. Él tenía mucho que decir y ellos tenían mucho que discutir el hecho que el tiempo y el lugar nunca fueran el indicado levantaba una enorme frustración para el jinete de dragones. La imagen de confianza que trataba de proyectar a veces se desmoronaba ante el mundo que lo rodeaba si no fuera por Astrid y Stoid tal vez ni siquiera estaría aquí ahora.

Hiccup: nada podía estar mejor la guerra con los dragones término el monstruo gigante que vivía en el nido fue destruido ellos están vivos que podría estar mal no es como si ellos tuvieran que hacer sacrificios por esto que disfrutan ahora

Stoid: hijo ellos saben que te deben todo sus vidas las de sus familias tú eres el héroe de Berk

Hiccup: ¿héroe? Que gran broma. Sabes papa me siento como un paria un tonto sacrifique todo por una colección de gente que le importaba un bledo si vivía o moría tal ves eso era lo que esperaban de mí un mártir alguien de quien podían contar historias inventadas de como me convertí en el asesino de dragones más grande de la historia vikinga

Stoid apresura su paso para alcanzar a su hijo al hacerlo pone una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros de manera reconfortante como validando su presencia y lugar entre esta gente.

Stoid: mi hijo jamás disminuyas tus hazañas lo que tú y ese dragón hicieron ese día en esa isla es algo que ningún vikingo ha hecho en toda nuestra historia no solo luchaste contra lo imposible, sino que triunfaste sobre él, mi hijo no podría estar más orgulloso de ser tu padre sé que te falle en el pasado de manera horrible e innegable, pero créeme hijo cuando te digo.

Ahora ambas manos se posan en los delgados hombros del muchacho que ahora esta cara a cara con su padre sus ojos verdes viéndose el uno al otro pudiendo ver la gran cantidad de sentimientos que se desataban el uno del otro

Stoid: mi hijo tú eres la esperanza de la raza vikinga

Al escuchar las palabras de Stoid, Hiccup se recompone cierra sus ojos toma un poco de aliento y el dúo retoma su camino hacia el otro lado del salón donde una mesa privada es colocada alejada del bullicio y de orejas y ojos no deseados.

Hiccup: lo sé padre, bien dejemos la tristeza en el pasado es hora de mirar al futuro nuestro futuro

Con esto Hiccup pone sus dedos en su boca y emite un pequeño chiflido llamando a su furia nocturna

Dragón pov

El trío de dragones estaba durmiendo una siesta después de haber comido la ración de pescado para casi la mitad de vikingos que estaban presentes ese día. El fuego central estaba encendido a su capacidad total irradiando calor por todo el lugar este lo hacía un lugar perfecto para que 3 dragones durmieran ahí asta que un pequeño casi inaudible para un humano chiflido alcanzo la oreja de cierto dragón esto hizo que se levantara de inmediato mira a su alrededor esperando ver a 2 dragones durmiendo, pero para su sorpresa solo encuentra uno, ya que el otro esta despierto escuchando atentamente a algo.

Toothless: Storm ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Stormfly: estoy escuchando su conversación

Toothless gira su cabeza donde la Nadder está mirando para ver a Astrid y Thuggory tener una pequeña discusión para luego notar a una tercera persona unírseles al ver que esta persona era la madre de Astrid, Ingrid supo que todo estaba bien por ahora.

Toothless: storm debo irme Hiccup me está llamando puedes mantener todo bajo control aquí

Stormfly: claro que puedo tu idiota anda a ayudar a ese jinete tuyo

Toothless: a quien crees que estás llamando idi

Antes que termine su frase un grupo de espinas callo peligrosamente cerca de él esto hizo que la furia nocturna se diera la media vuelta y se fuera las palabras te pareces cada vez más a tu jinete salía a regañadientes de las fauces del dragón.

Stormfly: escuche eso

Toothless llego al lado de su jinete en cuestión de segundos, al llegar ahí Hiccup lo acaricio debajo de su barbilla haciendo que un ronroneo se escuchara salir del dragón.

Vikingo pov

Hiccup: bien padre quien va a estar en el consejo hoy

Stoid: bien hijo por donde empiezo primero tenemos a

Finn Hofferson: rubio con ojos azules suaves a diferencia de su hija y esposa estos trasmitían calidez en ves de frialdad. Él era fornido casi tan grande como Stoid generalmente el bestia con telas de color claro amarillo para su túnica y celestes para sus pantalones con un cinturón de cuero café o negro habitualmente vestía con un chaleco sin mangas hecho de piel de oso su casco era simple con 2 cuernos en forma de L saliendo de cada lado sin mencionar que era el suegro de Hiccup.

Hiccup: bien quien más

Stoid: claro que también voy a estar yo, Gobber y Gothi

Hiccup: eso ya lo se dime lo que no sepa por Odín

Stoid: OK no tienes que molestarte conmigo

Hiccup capta el tono herido de su padre lo único que puede hacer es tomar su cabeza y soltar un pequeño gruñido él sabe que no era su intensión sonar de esa forma así que hizo lo único que podía hacer disculparse.

Hiccup: mira papa no quise decirlo de esa forma no fue mi intención lo siento realmente toda esta presión me está matando.

Stoid: está bien hijo lo entiendo ahora continuando

Finnbogi Ingerman: el padre de Fishlegs este hombre es grande como su hijo, pero un poco más atlético él era el capitán de la flota pesquera de la isla su cabello era de color rubio ceniza con ojos azules y una cara regordeta parecida a la de su hijo él también gustaba de vestir abrigos completos hechos de piel de animales dejando solo sus pantalones verdes para ser vistos, pero a pesar de ser un hombre de tamaño considerable era bastante ágil en un barco.

_ Thorsteinn Thornton: el padre de Ruff y Tuff la serpiente marina un hombre astuto y peligroso al menos para los enemigos de Berk el mejor cazador y rastreador de la isla ya sea para bestias o humanos este hombre a decir verdad no era muy diferente a la configuración física de Hiccup es más él siempre pensó que él era como iba a verse cuando llegara a la adultez de cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte más músculo y fibra que grasa con brazos largos llenos de músculos por una vida de lanzar cuchillos, espadas pequeñas y arco y flecha él vestía como Tuff excepto que en su cinturón llevaba dos hachas de mano a cada lado de su cadera.

Stoid: bien no olvido a nadie a también tu tío y tal ves uno de los ancianos tal ves Ingerman

Hiccup: que fantástico justo lo que necesitamos un anciano pegado en las formas del pasado en ves de concentrarse en el presente y ver el futuro bien no puedo decir que no lo esperaba.

Stoid: Ey las cosas no son tan malas recuerda que yo, Gobber, tu tío y tu abuela estamos contigo. Thorsteinn también puede que nos apoye

Hiccup: si claro sabes muy bien que era lo que quería y no es que Ruff sea tan mala, pero el solo pensamiento me daba pesadillas

El jefe sabe a lo que su hijo se refería la niña Thornton no era una mala vikinga, pero estaba loca de remate y ahora que lo piensa si la compara con su actual nuera bueno no había punto de comparación.

Stoid: no puedo decir que no entiendo lo que quieres decir después de todo había una razón por la que lo rechace tantas veces

Hiccup: debo decir de todas las decisiones ciegas que hacías en ese tiempo oscuro esa es la que siempre me decía que me amabas a pesar de todo

Memorias agridulces pasaban por la cabeza de ambos hombres, pero al mismo tiempo una pequeña risa compartida escapa de sus labios. Estaban a punto de llegar a su destino ya se podía ver la mesa con todos allí.

Stoid: hijo antes de llegar quiero preguntarte algo

Esto ase que Hiccup se detenga enfrente de su padre y le señala que continúe.

Stoid: hijo tú llamaste a Thuggory eso quiere decir que ella va a venir ¿también?

El rostro de su hijo paso de pensativo ha horrorizado el solo pensamiento de las dos juntas en una solo habitación con armas a mano solo podía terminar en un mar de sangre y muy posible la suya.

Hiccup: algunas ves he dado señales de ser entupido padre

Stoid: bueno hijo que tal esa vez…

Hiccup: sabes que mejor no me contestes mi punto es si depende de mi mientras aire entre y salga de mis pulmones ese encuentro jamás se dará

Poco sabia el heredero que no más que su mejor amigo estaba dando los primeros pasos para hacer ese encuentro posible, pero Hiccup no era más que un iluso él sabía que sin importar lo que él hiciera ese encuentro era inevitable sin importar lo que concibiera, pero eso no quería decir que no tenía un plan para ello bueno algo parecido.

Stoid: bien hijo eso es un alivio yo también pienso que sería una por decir lo mínimo poco feliz encuentro

Mientras tanto en la mesa del consejo los hombres y la curandera podían ver las figuras del jefe y heredero acercarse poco a poco a su mesa. El consejo de clanes estaba formado por los líderes de la tribu tanto económicos como sociales este era liderado por jefe de la tribu en tiempo de guerra la autoridad del jefe era absoluta, pero estos ya no eran tiempos de guerra la paz había llegado y era hora de que las cosas cambien al menos eso era lo que querían era una pena que cierto heredero tenía planes muy distintos.

En la mesa de izquierda a derecha estaban Ingerman, Thornton, Jorgenson, Hofferson, Gobber y Gothi la mesa era rectangular forma poco inusual para Berk donde la mayoría era ovalada en la cabecera de la derecha estaba el lugar del jefe generalmente a su mano derecha se posicionaba la esposa del jefe y a su izquierda su hijo, pero como Stoid era técnicamente viudo a pesar que la muerte de Valka nunca fue anunciada de forma oficial Hiccup toma el lado derecho.

Finn: bien ya casi están aquí me pueden decir de que se trata esto

Fingal: primero la bastante por decir lo menos irregular forma en que tú y Stoid arreglaron el compromiso de su hijo con tu hija ni siquiera se nos preguntó si aprobábamos la unión además ella era la mejor futura Shield Maiden que teníamos creo que el chico Jorgenson hubiera sido una mejor opción.

Fingal Ingerman patriarca del clan de pescadores de Berk este viejo vikingo casi tanto como Gothi no era nada más que un perro viejo negándose a aprender trucos nuevos era claro que Hiccup y todo el cambio que trajo con él no era bien recibido era una lástima que su forma de pensar no era el flujo de pensamiento principal, pero eso no quería decir que era una postura débil en la aldea no todos estaban felices de alguna forma todo esto volvía al hijo de Stoid al pequeño desastre para algunos la culpa de esta situación caía de nuevo en Hiccup.

Finn: no sabes de lo que hablas no podría pedir una mejor opción que Hiccup para un hijo político

Fingal: claro la fama y el dinero del clan Haddock deben ser satisfactorios para un clan como el tuyo

Finn: TENGA CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICE TAL VES SEA UN ANCIANO PERO ESO NO LE DA LIBERTAD Y NO ME DETENDRÁ DE CORTARLE LA GARGANTA

Gobber: esperen vamos a calmarnos un poco Finnbogi no te quedes ahí as algo

Finnbogi: no es mi problema lo que salga de la boca de él

Antes que el ambiente se vuelva más acalorado Stoid e Hiccup llegan a la mesa toman asiento junto a Gobber, Gothi, Finn y Spitelout el resto de comensales toma los asientos restantes Stoid se pone de pie y comienza la sección del consejo.

Stoid: estamos reunidos aquí para discutir el futuro de nuestra aldea. Bien querían hablar con mi hijo y heredero aquí está pueden hacer sus preguntas

El primero en levantar la vos fue el anciano su boca se abrió lentamente mientras su lengua producía las pregunta que ha estado en su mente por largo tiempo.

Fingal: dime muchacho cuáles son tus objetivos cuál es tu plan, a mí no me engañas tú no eres ningún héroe dinos que es lo que tienes preparado para estos tontos que ahora te alaban

Con un rostro en el que no se podía ver ningún signo de sorpresa o preocupación Hiccup dio una respuesta sencilla

Hiccup: solo sigo los deseos de mi padre y el clan Haddock

El anciano puso una cara de desesperación impropia para alguien de su edad él no cree por un momento esto y lo iba a hacer notar de una manera poco diplomática

Fingal: no me vengas con esas estupideces tal ves puedas jugar con las mentes débiles que forman esta tribu no creo por un segundo que todo lo que ha pasado después del nido fuera obra de Stoid la prohibición de volar fuera de la isla, la manera en que tu casa era territorio prohibido como debajo de nuestras narices tomaste a la mejor Shield Maiden para ti y tu estirpe maldita todo es tu obra tu conquistador de dragones traidor de nuestras tradiciones tú no eres un vikingo y prefiero ver a Alvin de jefe que reconocerte como mi heredero.

En la mesa solo había silencio se podía ver en la cara de Stoid furia y enojo estaba listo para saltar y estrangular al anciano en comparación el aludido era un mar en calma antes de que su padre pudiera entrar en acción Hiccup se pone de pie y se dirige al anciano.

Hiccup: bien ya que el gato está fuera del saco no ahí punto en seguir fingiendo padre calma déjame manejar esto

Stoid: está bien hijo

Hiccup: tiene razón yo ordene que los dragones no salieran de la isla yo también ordene la cuarentena durante mi recuperación por si lo quieres saber desperté al día 10 después de la batalla del nido

Todos mantuvieron silencio mientras Hiccup exponía sus motivos y planes

Hiccup: acerca de mi prometida si podría decirse que la robe para mí después de todo ninguno de Uds. esperaba que viviera lo suficiente para ser jefe, vikingo si tiene razón no podía ser llamado vikingo, pero eso no tiene importancia yo soy el primero de muchos jinetes de dragón. Tradiciones me importan una mierda las tradiciones si debo romperlas para lograr mis objetivos entonces lo are después de todo no soy un vikingo y nunca lo seré.

Todos los que estaban presente estaban boquiabiertos él no solo admite sus supuestos crimines sino que se vanagloria en ellos y este era su heredero este hombre enfrente de ellos era Loki disfrazado.

Hiccup: bien ahora que tengo su atención vamos al punto principal mis planes desde este punto en adelante cada decisión será tomada solo después de haber sido supervisada y aprobada por el clan Haddock todo será contado y archivado toda la pesca y casa será almacena en un solo punto de distribución sin excepciones. No está permitido guardar o almacenar comida de manera privada para ningún clan si esto llega a descubrirse será castigado de forma severa todo lo que entra y sale deberá ser documentado y archivado de forma clara y precisa para esto todo aquel que no sepa leer o escribir se le será ensañado sin importar posición social

Esto era una revolución todos los sentados en la mesa lo sabían cada punto era un cambio radical a la forma de vida vikinga el control y el poder él quería que todo se centrara en su clan. Enseñar a leer y escribir algo que solo estaba reservado para las altas esferas de la sociedad vikinga era un paradigma totalmente nuevo.

Hiccup: todo infante de más de 10 años se le será enseñado como montar volar y cuidar a un dragón estos dragones serán proporcionados por la academia nadie fuera de la academia podrá domar o enseñar a domar a un dragón esto no será discutido. Una biblioteca publica cera construida donde todo el conocimiento que es pasado de generación en generación será puesto escrito en papel y libros este conocimiento cera libre para todo aquel que quiera tener acceso a él. Una expedición cera enviada a explorar islas cercanas para buscar terrenos aptos para la agricultura y ganado.

Fingal: locura

Finnbogi: Stoid tú estas de acuerdo con esto

Thorsteinn: muchacho que te hace pensar que dejaremos que esto pase tú quieres deshacer al consejo tú quieres toda la autoridad de la isla quede en manos de tu padre

Hiccup: eso es simple no tienen otra opción más que acatar

Esto hizo que todos pusieran una cara de no entender nada Hiccup vio esto y se dispuso a explicar su punto

Hiccup: padre que dice la ley vikinga cuando alguien fuera de tu tribu arriesga su vida para salvar la tuya

Stoid se ve sorprendido por tal pregunta una idea llega a su cabeza acerca de lo que Hiccup trata de hacer aquí así que le responde de manera rápida y precisa.

Stoid: bueno hijo eso es simple si alguien fuera de la tribu salva tu vida el miembro de la tribu tiene una deuda de honor con tal persona para toda su vida asta que la pague

Hiccup: bien cuando te fuiste a atacar al nido con Toothless encadenado al Drakkar que fue lo que me dijiste antes de que eso sucediera

El rostro del jefe se puso blanco el solo hecho de recordar su momento más bajo su mayor desgracia como hombre, padre y vikingo las palabras no quieren salir de su boca el solo hecho de tener que repetirlas ase que un nudo se forme en su estómago.

Stoid: que tu mi hijo…. No eras un vikingo…. Que no eras mi hijo

Las miradas de horror y desprecio hacia el jefe no se esperaron Gobber, Finn y Gothi eran las peores

Hiccup: no lo miren así era un tiempo más oscuro en nuestras vidas todos cometemos errores

Esto hace que el ambiente se calme e Hiccup continúa con su explicación.

Hiccup: bien por lo tanto yo era un paria en ese momento no pertenecía a la tribu, pero de todas formas arriesgue mi vida por la suya e hice más de 1 sacrificio por la tribu por lo tanto esto significa ¿suegro?

Finn: que todos los aquí presentes que cada mujer, hombre y niño tienen una deuda de honor contigo Hiccup

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del jinete él sabe que esto es un golpe de nocaut no ahí nada que lo detenga ahora nada. En cambio los rostros en frente de él dicen una historia completamente distinta los Ingerman eran una mezcla de rabia por parte del anciano y conformismo de parte del hombre la familia directa de Hiccup estaba bastante conforme con esto solo era más poder para ellos tanto político como económico. Thorsteinn por otro lado lamentaba a un más no haber emparejado a Ruff con Hiccup debía admitir que el muchacho era un demonio peor que su dragón.

Hiccup: bien ahora les voy a entregar un pequeño informe que detalla con más claridad mis planes Toothless acércate

El dragón que estaba echado a no más que unos metros detrás de su jinete se levanta y se acerca a la mesa en ese momento Hiccup se acerca a su dragón y toma de una de las alforjas de la silla de Toothless una serie de libretas de papel y las entrega a cada uno de los miembros estos los leen con atención.

Hiccup: como pueden notar en la primera página hay un gráfico acerca de los números comparativos de dragón vs. Vikingo los números que ven ahí son las cifras reales como pueden ver la guerra como la llamaban no era más que un juego de presa y cazador y nosotros no estábamos casando nada.

Corrió sangre helada por las venas de los hombres presentes Hiccup tenía razón los vikingos caían como moscas en comparación solo un par de dragones moría si esto hubiera seguido así la aldea hubiera desaparecido en cuestión de años.

Hiccup: bien creo que he dejado a mi prometida sola por mucho tiempo si me disculpan voy a volver a la fiesta

Con esto Hiccup se levanta su padre le señala que él a un tiene asuntos que discutir así que se va a quedar un tiempo más. Hiccup comienza a retirarse de la mesa, pero antes de irse se da vuelta para decir unas últimas palabras.

Hiccup: recuerden que ahora Uds. viven en mi mundo mientras no lo olviden todo estará bien vamos compañero

En el lapso de tiempo en que Hiccup y Stoid discutían con el consejo otra conversación muy particular se llevaba a cavo una madre y su hija tenían acorralada a su presa.

Thuggory: OK calma déjame recordar todo

Thuggory savia que no había escapatoria de la situación en donde se encontraba cada posible escenario que armaba su mente terminaban con una hacha en su espalda o una extremidad menos y la posibilidad de hacer tiempo hasta que Hiccup reaparezca y de alguna forma lo saque del aprieto en el que estaba era casi imposible.

Thuggory: bien que puedo decir de Camikaze bog burglars hija de Big Boobied Bertha heredera de la isla de Bog reina de todos los piratas de este lado del archipiélago esgrimista extraordinaria como los rumores dicen

Astrid: estás caminando por hielo delgado Thuggory dime lo que quiero saber

La frialdad de las palabras de Astrid hace que el calor que emana del fuego principal del salón palidezca en contra del ambiente que se produce en la mesa.

Thuggory: la relación de Hiccup y ella siempre fue muy cercana la mayoría de la gente pensaban que eran hermanos Stoid y Bertha al ser jefes de sus respectivas islas se reunían de forma recurrente esto posibilito que la relación entre los dos creciera con el tiempo Cami empezó a ver a Hiccup con otros ojos, ella empezó a ver las cualidades de Hiccup por sobre sus defectos ella estaba determinada a que Hiccup se olvidara de la vikinga que le rompió su corazón y se fijara en ella

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Thuggory eran dagas para el alma de Astrid ella a pesar de proyectar confianza absoluta estaba hecha un manojo de nervios la posibilidad que Hiccup a un sintiera algo por la heredera de Bog le comía el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo algo le decía que no había nada que temer que Hiccup era suyo y que nadie podría hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Astrid: espera ¿Quién le rompió el corazón?

Thuggory: en ese momento y lugar esa vendría a ser tú

Astrid se vio sorprendida por esto ella no entendía nada Thuggory vio esto así que explico la situación con más detalle.

Thuggory: déjame explicártelo cuando Hiccup tenía 8 Gobber le encargo que forjara un arma para un cliente especial el arma era un regalo de cumpleaños para la única hija del clan Hofferson, Hiccup estuvo meses forjando y modelando el arma él quería que sea perfecta, pero un problema se presentó una redada de dragón daño la casa Hofferson y el dinero que supuestamente iba a ser usado para comprar el arma tuvo que ser usado en reparaciones.

Astrid: recuerdo la redada y el daño en la casa, pero yo recibí esta hacha en mi cumpleaños

Thuggory: bueno eso es debido a que a pesar de no poder costear el arma Hiccup él la término de todas formas él se la entrego a tu padre con la excusa que era su regalo para ti cosa que era verdad solo que Hiccup le dijo a tu padre que no revelara al forjador del arma y como la obtuvo

Esto hizo que el corazón de Astrid se llenara de calor ella savia el origen de su hacha, pero no savia acerca de estos detalles, pero al mismo tiempo este relato la dejaba con más preguntas que respuestas.

Astrid: pero como le rompí el corazón

Thuggory: un par de días después de haber recibido tu hacha la llevaste a la forja para ser afilada Gobber no estaba ahí solo su asistente y él te hizo una pregunta recuerdas cuál fue

Ahora lo comprende como pudo ser tan estúpida tan ciega el calor es remplazado por terror y angustia la posibilidad de perderlo se veía mucho más real ahora.

Astrid: él me pregunto que le parecía el hacha que Gobber forjo para ella

Thuggory: y que le respondiste

Astrid: que no estaba segura si un hacha era para ella

Thuggory: y que fue lo que te dijo

Astrid: empezó a enlistar razones por que un hacha como esa era perfecta para mí como estaba hecha a la medida solo para mi

Thuggory: que fue lo que le respondiste

Astrid: yo…. Yo…. Yo me molesté en mi estupidez pensé que él no era digno de decirme nada acerca de armas como él se atrevía a tratar de enseñarme a mi Astrid Hofferson

Astrid solo puso sus dos manos sobre su rostro un par de lágrimas trataban de escapar de sus ojos los pensamientos más horribles pasaban por su cabeza como era posible que alguien como Hiccup estuviera enamorado de ella era un chiste una broma de los dioses ella no lo merecía tal ves ese era su castigo ver Valhala para luego ser enviada al infierno.

Thuggory: el trabajo por meses en esa arma decir que estaba deprimido era poco Cami vio esto y savia que esa era su oportunidad así que la tomo por lo que sé ya sabes lo del incidente en la isla de Bog cuando estuvieron en el bosque por horas

La sangre de Astrid se convirtió en hielo no será que ella tomó lo que dijo que había tomado esto era peor que su peor pesadilla ella savia que si tenía que luchar lo haría luchar asta la muerte era casi la segunda naturaleza vikinga, pero esto convertía una lucha desigual en algo imposible.

Thuggory: solo puedo decir que Cami lo intento, pero ese día nada sucedió Hiccup jamás tomaría ventaja o dejaría que tomaran ventaja de él, pero esto no la detuvo Cami por meses ella lo persiguió debo decir que la armadura de Hiccup presento más de una grieta el confeso en varias oportunidades estar confundido acerca de lo que sentía en ese momento los sentimientos que sentía hacia ti a un estaban hay, pero el dolor de ser rechazado e insultado solo por tratar de ser amistoso lo estaba matando de a poco.

Fue en este momento que la culpa golpeo con toda su fuerza ella no tenía derecho como pudo ser tan inocente creer que alguien como él podía ser suyo que alguien como él podía amarla lo más segura era que solo se había puesto en esta situación por deber por un torcido sentimiento que le debía algo a esta tribu maldita llena de traidores y bastardos sin honor. Ella estaba decidida en el momento en que él vuelva lo iba a convencer de que no debía hacer esto que él merecía ser feliz y que savia que no la amaba sin importar que tanto dolor le cause esto que si debía rasgar su alma lo haría ella se merecía todo el dolor que los dioses le entregaran.

Thuggory podía ver el rostro devastado de la mujer que tenía enfrente él podía reconocer los tipos de pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente.

Thuggory: no tienes que poner esa cara a un no he terminado. Hiccup hubiera cambiado el sentir de su corazón si no fuera por 2 hechos el primero bueno déjame decirte que la idea de los dragones no son nuestros enemigos ha estado en la mente de Hicuup por mucho tiempo no en la forma en la que todo termino, pero él siempre pensó que la forma en que los dragones hacían sus redadas era extraña siempre se detenían cuando encontraban comida para llevársela es más el asta pensaba que los dragones solo peleaban con los vikingos porque estos se interponían en el camino cosa que resulto ser verdad basta decir que para Cami y para mí en esos tiempos las palabras de Hiccup tenían mucho sentido es más una vez se lo dijimos a Stoid fue durante esa exposición en la que ella le fallo tuvo miedo de respaldar una teoría tan loca para el momento a Cami nunca le gusto mucho la forma poco ortodoxa de pensamiento que practica Hiccup eso fue lo que destruyo cualquier posibilidad de que su amistad pasara a algo más Hiccup siempre me dice que nosotros somos la hermana y hermano que siempre quiso y bueno el segundo hecho bien ese fue más simple tú te disculpaste con él.

Esto hizo que la rubia levantara cabeza empezó a buscar en sus memorias como una loca para encontrar ese preciso momento ella debía encontrarlo era su única esperanza solo le tomo un par de segundos encontrarlo, pero allí estaba fue un par de meses después del incidente ella había roto el mango de su hacha que ahora amaba con cada fibra de su ser al entrar a la forja noto que Gobber no estaba solo su aprendiz fue entonces que recordó el incidente anterior y como le dio duras palabras solo por tratar de animarla acerca de su arma esto la hizo sentir culpa ella savia que lo que le dijo estaba fuera de lugar así que como un Hofferson no tiene miedo en la batalla ella no iba a tenerlo para disculparse.

Thuggory: Astrid debo decirte que ese muchacho te ama te ha amado desde que tengo memoria no podría enumerar todas las veces que he tenido que escuchar porque te ama o lo fantástica que eres o lo maravillosa, hermosa, y fuerte que eres puedo asegurarte que no tienes nada de que preocuparte su corazón es tuyo lo sostienes en tus manos.

Astrid: pero Thuggory yo no lo merezco

Thuggory: eso es verdad, pero para tu suerte a un tienes el resto de su vida para merecerlo solo te pido que no rompas su corazón he pasado muchos años recogiendo sus pedazos

Astrid: eres un buen amigo gracias y te prometo que no tendrás recoger nada más

Thuggory: eso espero

Con esto el ambiente volvió a la normalidad el calor lleno todo de nuevo la música empezó a sonar por todo el salón los comensales movieron las mesas y una pista de baile nació en medio del salón las parejas formaban círculos giratorios mientras se tomaban de los brazos para luego romper en círculos de a 2 para girar entre ellos de manera energética con los brazos entrelazados por los codos.

En la mesa Haddock todo estaba tranquilo solo esperaban por la vuelta de padre e hijo.

Ingrid: Astrid voy a ir a buscar a tu padre todo está bien aquí verdad

Astrid: si mama puedes ir si ves a Hiccup en el camino dile que se apresure necesito hablar con él

Ingrid: claro no hay problema

Un par de minutos pasaron en que Thuggory y Astrid hablaron de lo que se les venía a la mente mientras esperan la vuelta de Hiccup fue en ese memento que una figura masculina se acercaba a la mesa esto puso una sonrisa en la cara de la rubia asta que vio quien era esta figura cosa que hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera y que Thuggory se tensara.

Snotlout: debo decir que te ves hermosa Astrid

Astrid: que quieres Snotlout

Snotlout: bueno solo pensaba que tal ves podría rescatarte antes que inútil vuelva que tal si me acompañas a bailar

Esto era inconcebible que tan podrido tienes que ser para actuar de esa manera la rabia y furia que sentía Astrid en ese momento la segaban un segundo antes de que tomaran su hacha y la plantara en el cráneo de la criatura que estaba parada enfrente de ellos Thuggory tomo acción se puso de pie y encaro al bastardo

Thuggory: que tanto quieres morir esta noche Snotface

El heredero era un pie más alto que el vikingo de Berck que debía levantar su cuello solo para mirarlo a los ojos a diferencia de Thuggory que debía mirar hacia abajo.

Snotlout: como te atreves a caso no sabes quién soy yo

Thuggory: hahaha tú eres muchas cosas ninguna de ellas buena voy a ser bueno contigo te doy un segundo para que te largues

Snotlout: que vas a ser si no a

Thuggory: él no está aquí para impedirme que te arranque la cabeza como la última ves

Con esto Snotlout sabe que Thuggory habla en serio así que decide darse vuelta e irse no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras

Snotlout: no podrás protegerlo siempre él no merece ser jefe tarde o temprano todo será mío

Thuggory debe detener a Astrid de lanzar su hacha a la figura en retirada de Snotlout

Astrid: porque me detienes voy a matar a ese bastardo

Thuggory: mala política Astrid recuerda que representas al clan Haddock ahora

Astrid: está bien, pero debes contarme cuando casi le arrancas la cabeza

Thuggory: eso fue ase mucho tiempo es historia antigua

Mientras eso sucedía otra figura se acerca acompañada por su fiel compañero alado al llegar a la mesa le habla a su prometida y mejor amigo.

Hiccup: bien me perdí de algo importante Astrid ¿Por qué la mesa tiene un hoyo? Sabes que esa mesa tiene más de 100 años y esa es tu hacha

Astrid y Thuggory: nada de mucha importancia

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi intento de hacer la historia de como entrenar a tu dragón un poco más realista dentro de posible claro espero les guste. Esta es mi página de https://www.patreon.com/vardax126 sus donaciones serán bienvenidos  
> nada de how to train your dragón me pertenece solo el argumento de esta historia.


End file.
